Los Juegos del Hambre: El regreso del Terror
by Josh M. Snow
Summary: treinta años han pasado desde los 75 Juegos del hambre y la ultima .. .. habrá sido el final?


Los Juegos del Hambre

El Terror Regresa

Historia basada en la obra de Suzanne Collins y sus personajes, por:

**Peeta Mellark**

Prólogo

Me despierto sobresaltada, tras muchísimo tiempo, he vuelto a tener una pesadilla. Busco a mi lado los brazos y el calor de Peeta, pero no lo encuentro a mi lado. De repente oigo en la puerta un extraño golpeteo, me levanto y me pongo una bata de color naranja pálido, como el de una puesta de sol como las que le gustan a Peeta. Ahí están, en la puerta, retirando la nieve que ha caído durante un mes seguido, haciendo un camino. Han pasado ya 30 años desde los últimos Juegos del Hambre. Los niños se acercan a mi, lanzándome al suelo. Con ellos encima veo después a Peeta, quien se gira, por fin ha conseguido dominar del todo su pierna artificial. En el colegio, los chicos han empezado a tener las noticias de lo que antes eran los Juegos Del Hambre, comienzan a hacer preguntas, yo no quiero asustarles con esos relatos, pero Peeta consiente, y se acerca a mí.

- Preciosa, antes o después tendrán que saber la verdad, mejor que lo sepan por nosotros que por los profesores y sus amigos - me dice.

Tiene razón, por mucho que me duela se que Peeta está en lo cierto. Es preferible que sepan la verdad sobre los juegos del hambre por nosotros, que somos sus padres, a que se enteren por desconocidos.

Nos damos la mano; como la primera vez sobre el carro del desfile, de los Septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre, y llamamos a los chicos al interior de la casa. Cinna y Primrose Rue Mellark Everdeen, tienen ya 13 y 11 años, y en el colegio han oído hablar mucho de las atrocidades de los Juegos del Hambre. Cuando entramos en la casa, nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa camilla que tenemos en el salón, y ahí está… el gato más feo del mundo, color calabacín podrido, nariz achatatada y media oreja arrancada. Cada vez que ve a Prim, se le acerca y le lame las manos, el también hecha de menos a mi hermana, pero el nombre de Prim lo calma y se le acurruca encima de su regazo, tal y como hacia con mi hermana.

Peeta y yo nos miramos a los ojos, nuestras miradas tristes pero a la vez esperanzadoras, por que esa barbarie ya no existe. Es vísperas de lo que se conocía antaño como Halloween, y nuestros chicos han querido adornar la casa como les explicaban en el colegio que hacía antes la humanidad; calabazas decoradas, telarañas por la casa, incluso esqueletos colgados de las puertas de la entrada.

"_Adelante_ " - pienso - "_debe ser la única posibilidad de poder contarles toda la verdad a nuestros hijos, sin hacerles daño, pero deben saberlo_".

Peeta y yo nos devolvemos las miradas y asentimos, le dejo a él que empiece.

- Primrose Rue Mellark Everdeen, Cinna Mellark Everdeen - comienza Peeta, con su típica voz de orador, captando enseguida la atención de nuestros chicos - Ha llegado el momento que sepáis de nuestra boca, la historia real de vuestros padres.

Peeta se coloca la pierna ortopédica y pone una mano sobre las de los niños y la otra apretada con la mía. El tiempo le ha tratado mucho mejor a él que a mi.

- Sabéis que hace 30 años, este país estaba dirigido por un cruel Gobierno desde el capitolio, también conocéis la historia de los dramáticos Juegos Del Hambre; pero lo que no sabéis es que vuestra madre y vuestro padre, fueron protagonistas de esos juegos – Peeta se levanta y se sube la pernera izquierda del pantalón, los chicos arquean las cejas, conocían que su padre usaba una pierna ortopédica, pero ignoraban el porqué de ella.

- También yo, hijos míos, tengo todavía secuelas de esa barbarie, pesadillas, noches sin dormir, el oído izquierdo lo tengo reconstruido por una explosión en esos mismos Juegos – Me lanzo a decir interrumpiendo a Peeta - de hecho - continúo - vuestros nombres están relacionados con esos Juegos y toda esa época...

En ese momento un terrorífico ruido se oye a lo lejos. No sé que ha sido, pero no puede ser nada bueno.

- ¿Que ha sido eso? - Nos preguntan los chicos.

Su cara se ha tornado en aterrorizada, Peeta y yo nos miramos, "no, no puede ser…, todo esto había terminado, la paz….." extraños rugidos se oyen en la extraña luz del atardecer, y un extraño brillo blanco se ve através de las cortinas de terciopelo de nuestra casa en la aldea de la victoria, ojalá Haymitch estuviera aquí, pero… los excesos con el Alcohol y la edad han podido con él, hace 2 años que lo enterramos. De repente un fuerte ruido hace caer el árbol del jardín, y un relámpago lo quema.

- Esos gruñidos Peeta, ¿los oyes? – Alcanzo a decir, cuando de repente un extraño ser salta por la ventana, abalanzándose sobre nosotros. Por suerte guardé uno de los arcos y flechas y los cojo del armario del salón, disparando a esa aberración, pero la falta de práctica hace que se desvíe la flecha lo justo para no darle y la criatura se lanza contra Peeta. Veo como, con toda su fuerza, Peeta lo lanza estampándolo contra la pared, pero esa enorme criatura se vuelve a poner en pie. Peeta coge un cuchillo y yo me coloco a su lado, manteniendo a los niños escudados con nuestros cuerpos. "_Maldita sea_" - pienso - "como pueden volver estas pesadillas"

Los rostros aterrorizados de los chicos siguen a esa bestia en sus movimientos. Peeta y yo nos miramos, reconocemos a ese Muto, es el mismo tipo de monstruo que nos persiguió la última noche en la arena de los Septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre, pero no puede ser, todas las arenas fueron destruidas y también el centro de control, no puede ser… Paylor nos aseguró que esos tiempos habían acabado y que nunca más volverían estas criaturas y los Juegos del Hambre… y ahora…, ahora tememos por nuestros hijos, tienen 11 y 13 años, y si volvieran, deberíamos volver a aterrorizarnos con esas barbaries, no podemos permitir que la historia vuelva a repetirse. Tenemos que ser fuertes por ellos.

El muto vuelve a la carga, pero Peeta, vez de esperarle, se lanza a su vez contra él y de rápidos movimientos con el cuchillo le provoca heridas suficientes como para haberle matado. Termina derribándolo de una fuerte patada con su pierna ortopédica sobra la mesita camilla, rompiéndola del impacto recibido.

La bestia se pone de nuevo en pie, herida por múltiples sitios por el cuchillo de Peeta, pero parece que no se resiente de los daños infligidos. En cualquier otro animal esas heridas hubieran sido mortales y hubiera muerto enseguida. En un momento dado el muto gira la cabeza y puedo verle los ojos, los reconozco, y se que si Peeta los ve también los reconocerá.

- Peeta, mira sus ojos, esos ojos de serpiente, esos ojos venenosos, los conozco y tu también.

-No puede ser, - replica Peeta -, es Snow, pero... ¿cómo? ¿Por qué?

Finalmente, Peeta consigue darle una fuerte y profunda puñalada al muto, dejándolo malherido en el suelo, yo cojo una flecha de plata de mi carjac y le doy directamente en el corazón. Finalmente ese muto... o debería llamarlo Snow, el malvado presidente a quien yo ayude a capturar y tanto nos había hecho sufrir, yacía muerto en el salón de nuestra casa.

Esa noche, fue la peor de muchas noches, peor que las pesadillas que he tenido y tenía hasta ese día, pero aun no acababa ahí esa terrorífica noche. Mientras limpiamos los restos de ese muto y los destrozos y la sangre de nuestra casa, los chicos siguen a nuestro lado, las caras de ellos y su evidente terror en sus ojos son los mismos que sentíamos cuando veíamos cada año Los Juegos del Hambre por la televisión.

Oímos en un instante un ruido que nos es muy familiar. Nos miramos, les decimos a los niños que vayan al sótano, y les pedimos que se queden ahí abajo y que no salgan hasta que se lo digamos. Salimos a la calle, y vemos aterrizar un aerodeslizador, lleva el sello del capitolio,. Esperamos ver bajar a Paylor rodeada de Agentes de la Paz, pero no… lo que vemos bajar, nos inquieta a los dos. Enseguida reconozco esa figura, no la olvidaría nunca, es Gale, el tiempo no le ha tratado tan bien como a Peeta, pero aún así se le ve ese cuerpo musculado como ya tenía en sus tiempos de juventud. Nos miramos Peeta y yo, y sabemos que algo no va bien... ¿por qué ha venido Gale? ¿Por qué nos ha atacado esa bestia del Capitolio?

Avanzo hacia Gale y Peeta me sigue,. Cuando llegamos a las escaleras del Aerodeslizador, Gale nos observa desde arriba. A esa distancia podemos ver que está herido. Sin ni tan siquiera hacer amago de bajar nos dice las palabras que llevaban tiempo sonando en mi cabeza pero que no quería escuchar bajo ningún concepto. Intento evitar que hable pero mi cuerpo se niega a obedecerme y escucho como mis peores pesadillas se vuelven realidad.

- Lo siento - empieza - pero el terror ha vuelto. Creíamos que todo había acabado, pero algunos de los que dejamos vivir se han rebelado contra Paylor, ella ha muerto.

Dicho esto, Gale se desploma y cae. Peeta lo coge en brazos antes de que toque el suelo y lo metemos en casa, ¿qué querría decir Gale exactamente con que el Terror al vuelto? ¿Tendrá algo que ver la muerte de Paylor con el ataque que hemos sufrido?

Mientras pienso en todo esto compruebo con que mi energía aumenta. Sé que estoy preparada. He estado esperando este momento desde que tuve a Cinna en mis brazos. Sabía que si esto llegaba a ocurrir sería fuerte para poder defenderle en caso necesario. Con la llegada de la pequeña Primrose Rue mi determinación no hizo más que acrecentarse. Miro a Peeta a los ojos y veo en ellos una mezcla de miedo y firmeza. Cuando me mira afirma suavemente con la cabeza y entonces sé que también él está preparado. Ahora no se trata de luchar por nuestra salvación ni por la libertad. Ahora lucharemos por nuestros hijos y eso, ya es motivo más que suficiente para hacer lo que haya que hacer. Mientras dejo a Gale en manos de Peeta me salgo al patio trasero y empiezo a disparar flechas contra un tronco viejo con un solo pensamiento: "_No volverán a pillarme desprevenida_".

Primera Parte

1

Los Hechos

Estoy tan absorta en el arco y las flechas disparando a ese tronco que no me doy cuenta de los gritos de los niños, "pobrecitos"-pienso-, todavía los tenemos encerrados en el sótano. Me giro y veo aun el aerodeslizador ante las puertas de nuestra casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores, deberíamos esconderlo, no quiero que nos ataquen por ese aerodeslizador, pero Gale no está bien, Peeta sigue tratándolo, a pesar de usar el libro que escribimos el y yo, no tiene las manos precisas de una sanadora. "Puff…" –suspiro- Ojala mi madre estuviera aquí, sabría como curar a Gale sus heridas. Pero no está, y ahora mismo la única con conocimientos de sanadora soy yo, vuelvo a oír los gritos de Primrose y eso me devuelve a la realidad. En un alarde de rabia pongo la última de las flechas en mi carcaj en el arco, lo tenso y apunto, al soltar la flecha, ésta se ensarta en uno de los orificios del viejo tronco.

- ¡Lo conseguí! –Ahogo el grito-, por miedo que haya más de esas bestias del Capitolio cercanas a la Aldea. Pero ya es tarde, Peeta me ha oído y sale corriendo de la casa.

-¿¡Katniss, estás bien!? He odio un grito y me has asustado.

-Oh Peeta, lo siento. –Respondo apesumbrada, por verle cara; tras mi grito- Sí estoy bien, es solo que, que… ¡Peeta habíamos acabado con todo esto!

Suelto el arco en el suelo y Peeta me abraza, puedo ver en sus ojos el temor por lo que puede estar por llegar, ese mismo temor que tenia, en el tejado del centro de entrenamiento. Su mayor preocupación era que nadie lo cambiara, que quería ser el mismo. Ahora… ¿podremos sufrir de nuevo ese terror con nuestros hijos involucrados?

-Katniss; preciosa, -me susurra al oído- no te preocupes, lo pasaremos juntos, siempre. Por ahora, hay alguien que te necesita en la casa.

Mis ojos rompen a llorar, son tantos recuerdos que ahora mismo me llenan la cabeza que parece que va a estallar, pero; ¡no! ¡No puedo rendirme, mis hijos son los que pueden sufrir todo esto y no puedo permitir que algo malo les ocurra, ojala Haymitch estuviera aquí, el sabría como deberíamos proceder, pero no está, así que, debemos proceder como nosotros veamos correcto. Peeta me zarandea, la mirada la tengo firme en la flecha del tronco viejo y es como si estuviera en otro lugar y no en mi casa. -¡Katniss!-oigo que alguien me llama, pero sigo absorta en la nada- ¡Katniss! Gale te necesita, despierta y ayúdame con él- me chilla Peeta- y es algo que me hace volver en sí, despierto de mis recuerdos y me doy cuenta de todo lo acaecido esta noche, en el horizonte comienza a clarear, llega el inicio de un nuevo día, y el aerodeslizador sigue ahí.

-¡Peeta! Lo siento, estaba absorta en mis ideas, por favor ¿podrías sacar ya a los niños del sótano?

-¿Crees que es seguro?

-Si hubiera más bestias del capitolio ya habrían atacado, mientras yo voy a curar a Gale, tu vigila a los niños, si te necesito te avisaré.

Recojo las flechas y el arco del suelo, y entro en la casa, lo dejo en el armario de donde lo saqué hace apenas unas horas y me dirijo a nuestra habitación, donde descansa Gale, sobre nuestra cama, cuando me acerco a él, me vienen recuerdos de cuando íbamos a cazar juntos, le deshago la camisa y le quito los pantalones y las botas, le dejo la ropa interior, como hice con Peeta en la arena. Compruebo la herida, es una herida fea, pero no tan grave como los latigazos que recibió por el pavo silvestre, uso los conocimientos que aprendí de mi madre y con hierbas intento quitar la infección, mientras tanto, en la habitación contigua oigo los sollozos de Primrose Rue y los de Cinna, Peeta intenta calmarlos, pero lo ocurrido esta noche ha sido demasiado para sus cuerpos y mentes, pero tienen que ser fuertes, tenemos; que ser fuertes.

Si lo que dice Gale es cierto, podrían volver las arenas, ¿pero quien puede ser el maldito desalmado que quiere todas estas penurias? No entiendo por qué alguien querría romper la paz que tantas vidas costó, algunas muy cercanas y amigos que perecieron.

Los niños acaban por irse a la cama, ya más tranquilos, Peeta los acuesta un poco, necesitan descansar, de hecho todos necesitamos descansar, pero yo ahora mismo; no puedo. Debo quedarme con Gale, debo sanarlo.

-Bueno, no puedo hacer más, ahora depende de ti Gale.

Me giro hacia Peeta y le pido una de esas bayas que se usa para jarabe de dormir, necesito que Gale esté dormido toda la noche y no se me ocurre la mejor manera para hacerlo que no sea con las bayas.

Por suerte, además de Primulas, mi madre nos trajo unos arbustos de esas bayas, así que Peeta solo debe salir fuera y recogerlas, cuando vuelve me esboza una de sus tiernas sonrisas y me dice:

-¿Recuerdas la cueva en la arena? Usaste esto para dejarme fuera de combate y así poder ir al banquete a por mi medicina. Vaya si funcionó, estuve dormido casi un día entero.

Esos recuerdos, son recuerdos de una situación desesperada, bajo la mirada y le miro la pierna izquierda.

-Si pero no pudimos salvar tu pierna.

-Pero me salvaste la vida Katniss, aquí tienes.

Le tomo las bayas de las manos, y las mezclo con un poco de agua, para formar un jarabe y dárselo de beber a Gale. Cuando me acerco, el abre los ojos y me mira.

-Hola Catnip.

-Gale, mejor ahora no hables, tomate esto, te ayudara a descansar, - le digo – Y se lo toma sin rechistar, pero no puedo reprimir una sonrisa cuando veo la cara de Gale al notar su sabor. Peeta sonríe, es la misma cara que puso cuando se las dí en la arena.

-Son un poco dulzonas ¿verdad, Gale? – Bromea Peeta-

-Un poco, si, Peeta, pero si la doctora quiere que me las tome, ella sabrá lo que hace, y cae rendido, esbozando media carcajada.

-Mañana debería sentirse mejor, tendrá tiempo de recuperarse, -le digo a Peeta- y los dos nos damos la mano y nos dirigimos a la habitación de los niños.

Están completamente dormidos, sus caras aun reflejan las lágrimas que han soltado esta noche, una noche terrorífica, pero cuando nos devolvemos las miradas, sabemos que nunca nos vamos a rendir. Quien haya hecho esto debe pagar. Y pagará.

2

Peeta y yo nos quedamos en el salón, cerca de la puerta de los niños, como si no quisiéramos que nadie se los llevara. Realmente es así... mientras me quede un ápice de fuerza nadie va a tocarlos. ¡Absolutamente nadie! Nos recostamos en el sofá del salón, es de una fina tela roja, Peeta se sienta a un lado del sofá y yo me acurruco a su lado, apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y él me responde con su mano en mi pelo, acariciándolo. Mientras intento conciliar el sueño, vemos pasar a Buttercup dirigiéndose a la habitación y entrando, subiéndose a la cama de Primrose Rue, echándose a sus pies, como hacia con mi hermana.

- Bueno, al menos, él la protegerá. – Digo, y nos echamos a reír-.

Pasan las horas, debo haberme quedado dormida, por que Peeta me despierta, la televisión está encendida, en la casa resuena el himno del capitolio.

- ¡Katniss, despierta! –Me susurra Peeta al oído-.

Perezosamente abro los ojos y miro su cara, denota desesperación - ¿qué pasa Peeta? - alcanzo a decir, justo cuando giro la cara y veo el sello en la televisión. La voz grabada de Claudius Templesmith, resuena en todo el salón; "_esto no puede ser bueno_" - pienso.

Entonces dos figuras aparecen en la pantalla, solo se ven dos siluetas iluminadas a contraluz, la cámara va alejándose. Según se abre la imagen reconozco ese casa, es la residencia del Presidente Snow, pero Paylor no aparece en pantalla.

A la derecha de la imagen aparece una pequeña cómoda, y al abrirse más el ángulo de la cámara de televisión, veo un ramo de rosas…, mis ojos se abren como platos, me mantengo pegada al pecho de Peeta, pero mi mirada está fija en ese ramo de rosas, son rosas blancas, como la que siempre llevaba el Presidente en la solapa de su traje, como las que me trajo la mañana antes de anunciar el Vasallaje de los 25, parece que oigo su voz ahora en mi cabeza - "creía que habíamos quedado en no volvernos a mentir, Señorita Everdeen" - recuerdo que me decía.

En ese momento salto del sofá, me incorporo y Peeta hace lo mismo. Me rodea con sus musculosos brazos, sigue en muy buena forma aunque hayan pasado los años.

- Tranquila, preciosa, tranquila, estamos a salvo, no puede hacernos nada. No puede hacernos daño. –Me dice, besándome en la mejilla izquierda.

Es cierto, Snow no puede, está muerto, y el muto que tenia sus ojos también está muerto, pero temo por los chicos... si lo que dijo Gale es cierto estarán en peligro, en peligro real, y no quiero que ellos pasen por lo mismo que nosotros.

- Ese ramo de rosas blancas - consigo decir - es un aviso, un aviso para mí.

- No Katniss, es un aviso para lo dos - replica Peeta – pero no podemos temer por nada, y los chicos mientras estemos con ellos, y sigamos todos juntos no les pasará nada.

Las siguientes imágenes que vemos en la televisión me resultan confusas, pero la última es la más clara; un aviso en toda regla a los 13 distritos de Panem. En ella vemos a la Presidenta Paylor, su cuerpo sin vida cuelga de uno de los de los árboles de los jardines del Capitolio. Las cámaras cambian y van difuminando la imagen del cuerpo de Paylor. Cuando vuelven a enfocar, vemos las calles de la ciudad, se nota que han conseguido reconstruir gran parte de los edificios dañados, y han eliminado todas las vainas que, activas o inactivas, habían permanecido en las calles. Al fin, las cámaras llegan a la zona del centro de la ciudad, donde se realizaban los desfiles, con los carros de los tributos durante los Juegos del Hambre. Han vuelto a poner las pantallas en las que nos veíamos ese día, pero no están apagadas, y cuando las cámaras pasan por delante de ellas, vemos una imagen que parece sacada de nuestros más oscuros rincones del cerebro...

- Peeta, mira… - le digo mientras no aparto los ojos de la televisión - esas imágenes son…

La cara de Peeta cambia, sus ojos cariñosos y sensibles se tornan en rencorosos y amenazantes. Las imágenes que salen en la televisión sacan a la luz recuerdos que ninguno de los dos querríamos recordar más. Vemos a Portia y a Cinna, justo cuando están preparándonos para el desfile, nos prenden fuego a los trajes y salimos, al vernos por las cámaras sabemos lo que significa, esto es un aviso, no… un, aviso, no. Esto es una amenaza, "_vosotros empezasteis esto, y con vosotros debe de acabar_" parecen decir.

- Esto no puede seguir así, necesitamos explicaciones, ¡ya! ¿Que diablos está pasando, por qué y quién ha matado a Paylor? – Grita Peeta dando un puñetazo encima del armario, donde guardamos las armas. Me asusto incluso yo misma, nunca le había visto así, ni siquiera cuando estábamos hablando del entrenamiento para el vasallaje de los 25.

En ese momento lo oímos, Prim está llorando y Buttercup sale a toda velocidad de la habitación. Intento correr hasta ella, pero Peeta me detiene. – No, espera, mira - me dice. Está más calmado, después de toda la tensión de esta larga noche, es lo que mejor ha podido hacer, dar ese puñetazo ha sido como soltar toda la rabia que tenia acumulada desde el ataque del muto. Lo que veo a continuación es algo inusual entre los chicos, Primrose Rue, está llorando; se nota que tenia una pesadilla, por eso se ha despertado de golpe. No ha sido por el escándalo, al golpear el armario, pero Cinna se ha levantado y se ha metido con ella, en su cama.

- No te preocupes Prim, no ha sido más que una pesadilla, ¿quieres que me quede aquí, contigo?

Si no lo veo no lo creo, Cinna está comportándose como lo hacia Peeta en el tren en el viaje del vasallaje de los 25 al Capitolio. Veo como Prim asiente, Cinna le seca las lágrimas y los dos se acuestan en la cama de la niña, los dos se hacen un ovillo, y Cinna le pone la mano alrededor de su cabeza, apoyándose finalmente en su hombro derecho. Le da un beso de buenas noches en la frente, y Prim se tranquiliza, cierra los ojos y se duerme. Cinna se da cuenta que los estamos observando y se gira hacia nosotros, me basta verle los ojos grises, y su pelo rubio brillante rizado como el de su padre. "Tranquilos, estoy con ella, no os preocupéis" - nos dicen esos ojos. Y no puedo reprimir unas lagrimas de felicidad al ver esa escena. Pero también lloro pensando que igual tardaremos en volver a verla, si lo que nos tememos es cierto y vuelven los Juegos.

Entonces le vemos. No me esperaba que las bayas dejaran de surtir efecto tan pronto, recuerdo que la cantidad que Peeta había recogido a él lo hubieran tumbado todo un día, de hecho era la misma cantidad que la usada en la arena, pero Gale es más alto y su constitución es más grande que la de Peeta, por eso las bayas no han hecho el efecto esperado. Aún así sigue atontado, se acerca a nosotros, tambaleándose, nos acercamos al sofá, Gale hace lo mismo, yo me coloco en la esquina derecha y Peeta en medio, dejamos que Gale se siente en el otro lado. Le señalo a Peeta un puff, que tenemos para apoyar las piernas, al lado del sofá de tela roja, se levanta y se lo acerca a Gale, le ayuda a poner las piernas sobre el puff. – Te sentirás más cómodo así, Gale - y él accede, hace una mueca de dolor, tocándose el lado izquierdo de su cintura, donde tenia alojada una bala, que le quité cuando lo sané, me fijo en las vendas, parecen estar bien.

Peeta se coloca la pierna, y se sienta en el sillón, yo me acurruco a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y él me rodea con su brazo el cuello.

- Y bien, Gale, comienza a hablar, ¿que sabes de todo esto? - le pregunto.

Gale se coloca apoyado y su pierna recostada bien en el puff, y comienza a hablar.

- Lo... lo siento, de esto venia a avisaros esta noche, pero... no llegué a tiempo, lo siento...

- ¿Qué sabes de esas dos personas que están en el Capitolio? ¿Qué sabes de la muerte de Paylor? – Espeta Peeta. Su tono es firme pero no arrogante, solo está enfadado por la situación de esta noche, y la seguridad de los chicos.- Queremos la verdad, Gale, cuéntanos todo, todo, lo que sepas –puntualiza.

Peeta se acerca más a mí, me coge con fuerza apretándome más a su cuerpo, mientras Gale cambia su semblante y empieza a contarnos todo lo sucedido.

- Todo marchaba perfectamente, la paz, la gente estaba contenta, se había acabado todo lo anterior, pero recibimos rumores sobre los supervivientes del Capitolio. No tuvimos tiempo para reaccionar, Paylor nos había enviado a un equipo al Distrito 2, para ayudar en las reconstrucciones y vigilar que todo fuera bien. Pero era una trampa. Mi equipo fue atacado durante una visita a un hospital, comprobando a los heridos - Peeta y yo nos miramos, sus ojos empiezan a soltar lágrimas, los míos de nuevo, pero esta vez no son de felicidad, si no que son de impotencia y rabia. Comienzo a recordar la situación que viví en la primera promo en el Distrito 8 hace ya unos años, durante la visita al hospital,. El Capitolio atacó y mató a muchos inocentes. Conseguimos derribar esos transportes, pero no pudimos salvar a nadie. - Tuvimos que huir - continuaba Gale - pero perdí a muchos amigos, compañeros de pelotón, en ese maldito ataque a traición.

- Pero, Gale, ¿quiénes y por qué, os atacaron? – le interrumpe Peeta.

Gale mira a los ojos a Peeta y me observa a mí con cautela para, al cabo de un momento, proseguir.

- Rebeldes. Rebeldes y supervivientes del Capitolio. Katniss…. llevaban rosas blancas dibujadas en sus uniformes.

Al oír esas palabras aún me indigno mucho más, esas rosas blancas me… no. Nos van a perseguir toda la vida. Gale prosigue.

- Conseguí llegar al transporte, cuando estuve en él, me avisaron que no volviera al Capitolio. Paylor había sido asesinada y supe que dos personas habían tomado el control – Gale se endereza del sofá, y se dirige a mí - Katniss, dijeron que eran, eran…

El silencio en el salón se hace sepulcral, es como si Gale no quisiera, o no pudiera seguir, en ese momento, oímos la voz de Cinna, están en el salón, al lado del mueble donde guardamos las armas.

- !Primrose Rue Mellark Everdeen, no! Deja el arco de mamá en su sitio, puedes hacerte da…

Pero no puede acabar la frase, oímos el silbido de una flecha que sale disparada. En la otra pared, la del fondo de nuestro salón, tenemos un cuadro con un Sinsajo de oro para recordar mis funciones de Sinsajo y es nuestro símbolo, el símbolo de nuestro distrito, el Distrito 12. Todos nos incorporamos, la flecha se clava justo en el ojo, como cuando Gale y yo íbamos a cazar.

- Increíble, ha sacado la puntería de su madre, como tú, Katniss. Siempre dabas en el ojo, no en otro lugar – comenta Peeta. Todos asentimos y yo voy a levantarme, Prim no debe tocar las armas es "_demasiado pequeña_", pero Cinna mueve la cabeza de lado a lado. Puedo leerle la mente, sus pensamientos, "_mamá, es mi responsabilidad, yo estaba cuidando de ella, me encargo yo, seguid con el tío Gale_" parece decirme. Me vuelvo a acurrucar al lado de Peeta, no quiero decirles nada, al fin y al cabo Cinna es su hermano y sabe lo que hace. Le quita el arco de las manos y lo deja en su sitio, Peeta se levanta y se dirige a la pared del cuadro, tomando la flecha, y depositándola en el carcaj, cierra la puerta y vuelve al sofá, no sin antes acercarse a Cinna y a Prim, los acaricia, con su forma cariñosa de ser, y les susurra algo al oído, ellos se meten en la habitación de nuevo, y cierran la puerta.

Peeta se sienta y se recoloca la pierna, seguimos estupefactos por la destreza de Prim, pero hay algo pendiente entre Gale y nosotros.

- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos, suéltalo ya, Gale! – exclamo presa de la impaciencia.

- Dijeron que lo hacían en nombre del Presidente Snow, de... de su… de su abuelo – consigue decir al final.

Esas palabras me indignan aún más – ¡Maldita sea! - exclamo. Me giro a Peeta y lo miro a los ojos, él hace lo mismo. – Debimos hacer esos últimos Juegos del Hambre, debimos acabar con toda su estirpe - replica Peeta-. Tiene razón, si lo hubiéramos hecho, ahora no estaríamos en esta situación, y los chicos no correrían peligro. Miro a Gale, mejor dicho, los dos miramos a Gale a los ojos, y exclamamos a la vez.

- Vamos, Gale no pensaras que son capaces de…

- Eso me temo. Los contactos vivos del capitolio nos dijeron que estaban hablando de buscar venganza, y que el Sinsajo debía pagar por todo lo que hizo.

Peeta me mira a los ojos, y responde:

- Eso no lo permitiremos, preciosa, ¿me oyes? NO lo vamos a permitir.

Conozco la mirada de Peeta, con la que me mira ahora mismo. Me miró con esos mismos ojos, el ultimo día de la arena, cuando desafiamos a todo el Capitolio con las bayas, y sé que, cueste lo que cueste, él cumplirá con su palabra.

3

No se como, pero nos hemos quedado los tres dormidos en el sofá, la noche ha sido agotadora, el sol comienza a salir, un fino rayo se cuela por las cortinas que cuelgan de la casa y me da directamente en la cara, la escondo tras mi mano, mientras Peeta me agarra acercándome más a su cuerpo. Al final Peeta abre los ojos, y noto como me retira el brazo, me acaricia la mejilla, me despierto y me sobresalto, a través de la cortina veo la silueta del aerodeslizador de Gale, lo que me recuerda que lo que ha pasado esta noche ha sido real, no ha sido una pesadilla. Deberíamos esconder ese transporte si no queremos que el Distrito entero se asuste.

- Gale, ¿viniste solo en el transporte? –Consulta Peeta-

-Por desgracia, si Peeta, sufrimos un ataque mientras despegábamos y los demás murieron. Tuve que pilotar yo mismo mientras escapábamos. ¿Qué te inquieta?

Peeta señala el aerodeslizador, -deberíamos camuflarlo, o si no alertaremos demasiado a la gente del Distrito 12- comento.

-Katniss, recuerda que la emisión del capitolio se ha visto en todos los distritos, nuestros vecinos de distrito ya estarán alarmados. –Añade Peeta-

Desgraciadamente tiene razón, esos dos desgraciados lo han calculado a la perfección, sabían que esa emisión se vería en todo Panem. Han lanzado una evidente amenaza a mi, a mi familia. Nos tocara aguantar y actuar de forma serena, la gente estará observándonos siempre, en todo momento, y nosotros seremos su centro de inspiración para saber como deben reaccionar. Vemos abrir la puerta de la habitación de los chicos. Cinna sale de ella y se nos acerca. Coge la mano de su padre y dice:

-Papá, es tarde, ¿no deberíamos salir de casa? –Pregunta Cinna- ¿Ir a la panadería a trabajar? La gente estará esperando el pan que hacemos cada día, se que esta noche ha sido dura, pero no creéis que… ¿debemos seguir como siempre?

Me parece sorprendente que Cinna esté tan entero, esta noche ha sido terrorífica para todos, pero realmente, se… no. Sabemos que tiene razón, y es lo que debemos hacer, para dar una esperanza a la gente debemos seguir con nuestras vidas y no dejar que cosas como las que han pasado esta noche nos cambien. Pero también pienso que debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa, esto ha sido un aviso, una amenaza directa, así qué, debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa y más sobretodo para lo peor.

Peeta lo observa detenidamente, me mira a mí de reojo, como si buscara mi aprobación. Yo asiento con la cabeza. "Adelante, -pienso-, esto es lo que debemos hacer"

- Tienes razón Cinna, ve a tu cuarto prepárate y prepara a tu hermana, vestiros y lavaros, mientras mamá y yo prepararemos el desayuno, quédate con Prim, os avisaremos.

Peeta se inclina y le da un beso en al frente a Cinna, le acaricia su pelo rubio dorado y le deja ir a su cuarto. Mientras cuando la puerta se cierra, se gira a nosotros y cambia su semblante se ha puesto serio, incluso a fruncido el ceño.

-Está bien, ya me harté del juego de esos dos insectos del Capitolio, si eso ha sido una amenaza debemos estar preparados. Y lo estaremos, a partir de ahora entrenaremos a los chicos y nosotros mejoraremos nuestras aptitudes con las armas que conocemos. Y si, por alguna razón ocurre lo impensable, estarán, estaremos preparados. –Añade Peeta-.

Realmente tiene razón, debemos intentar pensar y comportarnos como profesionales, tanto nosotros, como los chicos, aunque ellos no tienen culpa de nada de todo esto, recibirán su castigo por ser los hijos de Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark, los que osaron desafiar al Capitolio. Los que capturaron a Snow.

Los tres nos levantamos, me dirijo a la cocina, mientras recuerdo una cosa. Me paro en seco, otro recuerdo amargo me viene a la mente, "Oh, no… -pienso", me paro y comienzo a sollozar, pero debo ser fuerte, por los chicos, por Peeta, Gale y por mi. Me giro hacia Peeta y lo miro con ojos tristes, no sé como decirle lo que he recordado ahora mismo, pero debo decírselo.

- ¿Katniss qué te pasa? –Pregunta Peeta-.

- Peeta acabo de recordar algo, -digo con voz rota-, algo que se me había olvidado por completo hasta ahora. Si vuelven los Juegos, nosotros seriamos…

- Mentores. –Completa Peeta- es cierto, yo también lo había olvidado por completo, hasta que haya otro vencedor seremos los mentores de los siguientes Tributos que vayan a la arena.

-¿Eso qué importa ahora? –Replica Gale- Recordad que deberán entrar en el sorteo de la cosecha, y que entre los nombres de todos los candidatos es casi imposible que… -No puede acabar la frase, la suerte nunca ha estado a favor de la familia Everdeen, en los Septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre, la papeleta de Primrose Everdeen, fue sacada de la urna con una sola papeleta, y Peeta Mellark también.

-En principio tienes razón Gale, - interrumpe Peeta – pero te tenemos que recordar que la amenaza ha sido directamente a la familia Mellark Everdeen?

La cara de Gale cambia totalmente, es cierto, esa amenaza asegura que los nombres de los chicos estarán totalmente en el punto de mira de esos insectos del Capitolio y que harán todo lo posible para que sean los elegidos y que sus padres sean sus mentores. Es la venganza perfecta. En la arena la venganza seria completa, enseguida se preocuparían por que los tributos del 12 fueran los primeros en morir, así los padres sabrían lo que es una venganza del Capitolio, por los actos del pasado. Pero si eso llega a suceder estaremos preparados.

- Gale. –Respondo con voz firme- vas a ayudarnos con el entrenamiento de los chicos, tienes experiencia en combate con armas y deberás enseñarles todo lo que sepas a los dos.

- Está bien, pero ¿por qué no desayunamos todos juntos y salimos de la casa? -sugiere Peeta-, al fin y al cabo Cinna tiene razón, debemos ir a trabajar a la panadería, la gente estará esperando nuestro pan del día y no debemos dar que hablar, si no vamos enseguida se darán cuenta que algo está pasando…, si no lo saben ya.

- Tienes razón, -respondo- vamos a tomar algo de desayuno.

Durante el desayuno, los ojos de la pequeña Prim se mantienen fijos en el cristal roto de la ventana, Cinna siempre está atento a su hermana y cogiéndole la mano derecha le dice. –No te preocupes, esa bestia no volverá, papá y mamá ya se han encargado de ella, vamos come, si no, no podrás ir al colegio esta mañana y yo tengo que ir a ayudar a papá a la panadería así que tendrás que tendrás que ir sola hoy.- Parece increíble lo mucho que calman esas palabras de su hermano a Prim, enseguida coge el tenedor y comienza a comer ella sola. Al levantarse veo que la blusa le hace la misma colita de pato que le hacia a mi hermana, así que me acerco y le toco la barriga como hacia con ella.

-Vamos Prim, arréglate esa colita, estás muy guapa, más que mamá.

- Cuac, -me responde ella- y nos echamos a reír, es como si tuviera delante a mi pequeña hermana.

Después me giro y me dirijo al armario pequeño al lado de la televisión, es una pequeña vitrina, a parte de unos pocos recuerdos guardo ahí, el sinsajo que Madge me regaló la mañana de la cosecha de mis primeros juegos, lo cojo y me lo prendo a mi vestido. Y vuelvo a la mesa, Peeta me ve el sinsajo y me toca la mejilla izquierda con su mano, asintiendo, entiendo lo que me quiere decir: "eso es, ¿quieren amenazarnos? Entonces deberán enfrentarse al sinsajo, y estaremos juntos, siempre."- y le sonrío, respondo tocándole su mano.

Salimos de la casa, pero no vamos directos a la panadería ni tampoco Prim se va directa al colegio, nos paramos un momento y Gale sube al aerodeslizador, activa el camuflaje y desaparece de nuestra vista, respiro aliviada por no verlo más, aunque, sé que está ahí. Gale baja del aerodeslizador y cierra la escalera. Nos dirigimos al cementerio, me gustaría poder hacer una visita a mi madre y a Prim. Pero espera, falta alguien en el grupo.

- ¡Cinna! Vámonos. –Grita Peeta-

Cinna se había quedado calmando a Buttercup, la noche también ha sido muy dura para él, me acerco y me devuelve uno de sus bufidos. Nos dirigimos al cementerio, lo construyeron cerca del agujero que usaba antes para salir a cazar, en él están enterradas Primrose, mis padres, Haymitch, y cuando pudimos recuperar los restos del Sr. Y la Sra. Mellark con sus hijos, también los enterramos aquí.

-Vamos dentro, creo que hoy es un buen día para venir a ver a nuestros familiares. –digo-

Peeta me mira y asiente, coge de la mano a los chicos y entramos, Gale va detrás de mi y yo tras Peeta. Nos paramos primero a ver a mamá, papá y a Prim. No puedo reprimir las lágrimas, la muerte de mi hermana no sirvió de nada y aquí estamos de nuevo, con una amenaza que pende en nuestras cabezas y las de nuestros niños. El lugar es lúgubre pero necesito pasar un tiempo aquí por corto que sea. Gale ve al fondo las tumbas de sus padres. Él no sabia donde estaban enterrados, y a mi, desde que nos vimos por última vez, no tuve valor para decírselo. Se acerca a ellas y limpia las hojas que han caído sobre ellas, Peeta se acerca a la tumba de sus padres y hace lo mismo, Cinna se queda con él un rato mientras Prim se queda conmigo. Pasamos unos minutos cada uno en las tumbas de nuestros seres queridos. Se nota que Peeta a llorado, de hecho todos lo hemos hecho. Nos levantamos y vamos a una pequeña capilla que se construyó en honor al único campeón vivo del 12 que ayudó en la captura de Snow y a la muerte de Coin, nuestro mentor y ganador de los Quincuagésimos Juegos Del Hambre; Haymitch Abernathy, nos pasamos bastante tiempo en la capilla, pensando todos en él y en su mejor consejo que siempre nos daba, parece que puedo aún oír sus palabras cuando nos decía: "seguid vivos". A Peeta y a mi se nos escapa un suspiro, al fin y al cabo siempre fue un gran amigo.

- ¿Te acuerdas la primera vez que vimos a Haymitch, preciosa? –Pregunta Peeta-

- Como no recordarlo, iba borracho como una cuba, y casi tira a Effie del escenario, al final se cayó al suelo y tuvieron que retirarlo con una camilla.-Respondo-.

Y nos echamos a reír.

Salimos de la capilla de Haymitch y nos dirigimos al centro de la ciudad, Peeta construyó la panadería en el mismo sitio que la tenían sus padres, de hecho cuando el capitolio lo secuestró los únicos recuerdos que le quedaron sin tocar fueron los de la panadería, y dedicarse a lo mismo que sus padres le ha ayudado mucho en su rehabilitación y posterior recuperación total.

Entramos en ella, y Peeta se pone la ropa de trabajo, parece mentira pero todavía mantiene ese cuerpo musculado de su juventud. Cinna hace lo mismo, y cuando lo veo salir, me recuerda a la imagen de Peeta, es su viva imagen, tiene la misma complexión, robusto y alto, es idéntico al chico que me lanzó el pan cuando me estaba muriendo de hambre. Incluso gracias a su trabajo con su padre, ha ganado ese cuerpo musculado, fuerte como el de su padre, el llevar grandes bandejas de un lado a otro ha ayudado a que lo consiga. También verlo en el mercado cargando con todos esos sacos de harina, puede llevarlos de un lado a otro sin problemas, sea cual sea su peso, le he visto con su edad lanzarlos a 40 metros de distancia. No me sorprende, ha adquirido todo lo que era su padre a esa edad, de hecho, en la escuela hemos descubierto que también se le da muy bien la lucha libre, cosa que si llegara a pasar el regreso de los juegos le daría una ventaja contra sus adversarios. Por ellos creo que si le entrenamos y le enseñamos a usar armas, podría ser tan mortífero como cualquier profesional.

-Bueno vamos a acompañar a Prim a la escuela, luego volveremos a pasar por aquí, quiero ir a ver a Madge al ayuntamiento. –le digo a Peeta, el asiente con la cabeza, y se acerca a mi. Me coge por la cara, con su eterna suavidad y me besa en la boca.-

Madge es mi mejor amiga, hija del alcalde Undersee, y ahora ha sido nombrada alcaldesa del Distrito 12aun guardo en casa el sinsajo de oro que me regaló la mañana de la cosecha, mientras nos vamos al colegio pienso en lo sucedido esta madrugada con Primrose Rue, no me lo esperaba, de hecho creo que nadie se lo esperaba, ella me mira a los ojos, no quiero regañarle, a pesar de que lo haría, por que no me gusta que toque las armas, pero me doy cuenta de que un día u otro tendré que dejar que lo haga, de hecho Gale y yo vamos a empezar muy pronto el entrenamiento y empezaremos con ella, pero vamos a dejar que pase un poco de tiempo, no quiero agobiarla con los Juegos Del Hambre y su entrenamiento tan deprisa.

La dejamos en el colegio, ella se gira y me da un beso en la mejilla. -¿Quieres que te vengamos a buscar después de las clases Prim? - le pregunto- Ella se gira hacia mí y me responde un escueto –No- y se gira hacia la panadería, donde Cinna está fuera viéndola entrar, al darme cuenta me giro y Cinna asiente, Prim me señala a su hermano, - "entiendo", -pienso- "iré a la panadería y vendré con Cinna y papá a casa, no te preocupes"- Yo asiento y junto a Gale nos dirigimos al ayuntamiento, cuando llegamos vemos una cola de gente esperando, Gale y yo nos miramos, y comenzamos a correr, a Gale todavía le cuesta un poco por la herida de bala pero llegamos más o menos a la vez. Vemos a Madge en la puerta, por la cara está desesperada y no es para menos, al ver mi cara me guiña un ojo y me mueve la cabeza para que entre en el ayuntamiento, Gale y yo asentimos y entramos.

-Tranquilizaos todos, no os pasará nada, ahora hablare de esto con KAtniss y veremos que podemos hacer, pero por favor, iros a casa y no os preocupéis por nada. –Logra decir Madge a la marabunta de gente que tiene delante y entra en el ayuntamiento, la gente se va a sus casas, mientras nosotros hablamos con Madge.

-Lo sentimos Madge, todo ha sido por nuestra culpa, nos atacaron anoche en casa. –Le digo-

-No te preocupes Katniss. A mi me preocupa más lo que ha salido en el televisor como a toda esa gente. ¿Que sabéis de eso? –Nos dice Madge-

Gale le cuenta todo lo que sabe, y Madge lanza un profundo suspiro, sus ojos son atónitos, su sorpresa no deja de ir en aumento, al final se gira hacia mí y consigue decir:

-¿Cómo están los niños y Peeta? Obviamente a ti te veo bien, me alegro que hayas venido a verme. –Me pregunta Madge-

-Algo asustados, pero ahora mismo hemos dejado a Primrose en el colegio y Cinna está en la panadería ayudando a su padre, sorprendentemente ha sido Cinna quien ha querido que saliéramos de casa y que hiciéramos una vida normal.

-Cinna ha salido a su padre, Katniss, y puedes estar orgullosa de él y de Prim, ¿y ahora, qué pensáis hacer con todo esto?

-Vamos a entrenar a los chicos, por lo que pueda pasar, creemos que sabemos cual es su venganza y vamos a estar preparados para lo que pueda pasar, y Gale nos ayudará.

Gale asiente, creo que no hay nada más que le haga tan feliz que entrenar a los chicos y al fin y al cabo, a nosotros mismos para poder luchar contra la tiranía del capitolio. Aún así sé que deberemos buscar ayuda, no podemos hacerlo solos, pero debemos hacerlo por nuestros amigos y sobretodo por nuestra familia y por nuestros vecinos de Distrito, está vez, no permitiremos que vuelvan a destruir un Distrito que nosotros mismos, los supervivientes, levantamos de las cenizas hace ya casi 20 años y no dejaremos que los nombres de la gente que luchó a nuestro lado se pierdan en el olvido, nombres como los que conocí hace 30 en los Septuagésimo cuartos Juegos Del Hambre, lo haré por Haymitch, Portia, Cinna, Rue, Thresh, Plutarch Havensbee y otros muchos que me ayudaron y estuvieron a nuestro lado hasta el final, por que… "no volverán a cogerme desprevenida, nunca más".

4

Todos esos recuerdos me turban la mente, estamos en el despacho de Madge Undersee, hablando con ella de los últimos sucesos de este día y la noche pasada, no da crédito a lo que cuenta Gale. Incluso llega a preguntarle si podría ser que llegaran a venir al 12, el distrito ha sido reconstruido durante años y aún así seguimos siendo el distrito más pobre de todo Panem. Durante nuestra charla, Gale recibe una llamada, oímos el crepitar del comunicador, él no se lo esperaba, de hecho, hubiera jurado verle que lo apagaba al entrar al ayuntamiento.

-Lo siento- dice- creí que lo había apagado, debo responder, -Finaliza-.

-Por supuesto Gale, es tu trabajo –responde Madge-

Asiento, tiene que ser importante si se han arriesgado a avisarle, precisamente por que las líneas de información y comunicación podrían estar intervenidas. Gale sale del despacho de Madge, pero las puertas quedan entreabiertas, y gracias a mi oído izquierdo reconstruido por el Capitolio, puedo oír claramente la conversación.

-Aquí el Cabo Hawthorne, ¿cual es el problema? –Le oigo responder-

Parece ser que en el distrito 2 se está produciendo otro altercado, puedo oír claramente la voz al otro lado del comunicador.

-Por favor Señor, repita, estoy en el 12, vine a avisar a la familia Mellark Everdeen.

-"Cabo Hawthorne"- Se oye por el comunicador- "Se le necesita en el 2, están atacándonos (se oyen gritos desesperados y disparos de fondo, parece que están siendo superados por los rebeldes), esto es una matanza, nos cogieron por sorpresa, tuvimos que retro…"- El sonido se corta bruscamente, solo se oye el ruido de la radio, con muchas interferencias-

-Capitán Bringe, responda, -la cara de Gale es todo un poema, se nota su impaciencia y nerviosismo, incluso estoy a punto de levantarme y acudir a su lado, pero Madge me para. –Escuadrón 7, 5, 1, respondan – Vuelve a llamar Gale-, estoy herido, pero… -en ese momento el sonido regresa, el tiempo justo para oír un fuerte disparo y un grito mortal. Gale cae desplomado en una de las butacas del pasillo, creo que no le había visto jamás tan afectado como hoy, en pocas horas ha perdido a muchos amigos, compañeros; es el segundo escuadrón que es aniquilado en menos de 48 horas y éste último en uno de los Distritos conocidos como Profesionales. Abatido, Gale vuelve al despacho y cierra las puertas con un fuerte portazo, Madge intenta animarlo, pero desgraciadamente conocozco esa sensación, es la misma que sentí cuando Coin soltó los paracaídas que mataron a Prim. Intento parecer desorientada, como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido Gale? –pregunto-

-Malas noticias, hemos perdido el distrito 2, y parece que en el 1 y el 4 las cosas no van demasiado bien para nosotros. Se producen matanzas indiscriminadas, en todos esos distritos, a pesar de que los rebeldes son muy jóvenes, parecen estar muy bien entrenados, no se cuanto más podremos resistir. El 751 ha caído en el 2, y por lo que sé el 801, situado en el 4, va por la misma situación.

-Deberías ir, te necesitan. –le digo-

-Te hice una promesa Catnip, y la voy a cumplir, os ayudare con los chicos, vamos a entrenarlos, será lo más parecido a profesionales que podamos conseguir.

Conozco la mirada de Gale, es la misma que cuando estábamos en el bosque y hablábamos de escaparnos del Distrito 12, pero ahora, tras los hechos que estamos viviendo debemos tomar decisiones drásticas, y una de ellas es entrenar a los chicos para que puedan aprender a usar todo tipo de armas y consigan sobrevivir a cualquier evento.

-De acuerdo. –Respondo-, entonces entrenaremos todos y vendremos contigo, -me cuesta acabar la frase, por que sé que lo que voy a decir es muy duro para una madre- … los cuatro.

Madge se sobresalta, levantándose de la silla, y se acerca a mí, se pone en cuclillas y me pone sus manos sobre mi regazo. –Katniss, no puedes exponer a Peeta ni a los niños, no os podéis exponer de esta manera ninguno de vosotros. –Baja la mirada un segundo- es demasiado peligroso. –Finaliza subiendo la cabeza y mirándome a los ojos.-

Observo los ojos de Mage, es la misma mirada que me puso cuando vino a despedirme el día de la cosecha de los Septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre, me toco el sinsajo y bajo la mirada hacia él, giro la cabeza hacia Gale que asiente.

- Mira Madge, - consigo decir -, tienes razón es peligroso para todos, es cierto, pero la gente necesita saber que estoy, mejor dicho, que estamos vivos, necesita ver a su Sinsajo y los chicos deben aprender a actuar en situaciones extremas como estas.

-Pero Katniss, - replica Madge- me levanto y me apoyo en la mesa de Madge, ella se aleja y se sienta en su sillón de Alcaldesa, me doy cuenta que mi tono ha ido aumentando a medida que estaba hablando, levanto el puño izquierdo y golpeo con todas mis fuerzas sobre la mesa del despacho.-¡No hay peros que valgan Madge! –Grito- ¡me costó mucho conseguir esta paz, más de lo que tú te crees!

- Lo siento Madge, pero Katniss tiene razón, ha perdido mucho, todos lo hemos hecho, pero debe, tiene que hacerlo; -Gale se gira hacia mí- ¿Catnip, nos vamos? –Pregunta-, deberíamos contarle todo a Peeta, vayamos a la panadería.

Salimos del despacho de Madge –Me giro hacia ella-, siento haberte hablado así, pero la situación apremia y no quiero que pase nada como lo que ocurrió hace años. –Se que Madge me entiende, de hecho al oir esas palabras levanta el dedo y me señala el sinsajo, posteriormente levanta el pulgar esbozándome una eterna sonrisa. Asiento y salimos a la calle "un momento" -pienso- "¿qué está pasando aquí?"- Gale y yo nos miramos sorprendidos, vemos una cantidad ingente de Agentes de la Paz, creo que no había visto nunca tantos, ni si quiera durante las cosechas, "que demonios está pasando aquí" –pienso- vemos a Peeta y a Cinna ante la panadería, renococería esa cara en cualquier momento, Peeta está preocupado por algo. Salgo corriendo hacia él asustada.

-¿Qué pasa Peeta? –Le pregunto-

Él me entrega una hoja de los agentes de la Paz, según la hoja, se han producido levantamientos en el 8 y el 13, los agentes de la Paz temen que pase lo mismo en nuestro Distrito así que han reforzado su plantilla con más efectivos, para protección de los que aquí vivimos.

-Por suerte tenemos a su jefe de nuestra parte, entiende que lo hicimos por el bien del país y de nuestra gente. –Responde Peeta-.

Entonces lo vuelvo a oír, es el crepitar del comunicador de Gale, por lo visto le informan otros dos distritos que tienen problemas de levantamiento de masas, levanta la cabeza y asiente. –Peeta tiene razón, hay levantamientos en esos dos Distritos, los rebeldes se hacen fuertes a medida que pasa el tiempo. –Responde Gale-

En ese momento mi paciencia no lo aguanta más, y exploto.

- ¡Está bien, ya que he cansado de mirar como por todo lo que luchamos se nos escapa de las manos! –Chillo de tal forma que la gente se fija en mí y se arremolina a nosotros. - ¡Gale! –Grito- El me hace una señal, diciéndome que espere un segundo, sin apagar el comunicador y me dice.

- Dime Katniss

-¿Cuánto pueden aguantar? –Pregunto-

-Tienen refuerzos en ambos para dos semanas. –Responde-

La pequeña Primrose acaba de salir de clase y viene a la panadería, cuando está a nuestro lado, miro a Peeta entiende lo que quiero y asiente.

- ¡Muy bien pues! –Chillo-, ese es el tiempo del que disponemos, dos semanas para prepararnos los cuatro, avisa a los distritos, ¡El Sinsajo ha regresado!

Lo que sucede a continuación no estaba acordado y tampoco preparado, todo el distrito se nos acerca aún más y nos rodea, incluso los agentes de la Paz y su Jefe Flavius Carbomeus, Peeta me rodea el cuerpo con su brazo izquierdo y los chicos están frente a nosotros, le pone la otra mano sobre el hombro a Cinna y yo respondo con mi mano derecha en el hombro de Prim, Peeta me estira y me apoya en su hombro, Gale se pone al lado de Peeta y sonreímos al resto del Distrito, posteriormente Gale coge el comunicador y comunica al resto de los Distritos que el Sinsajo ha vuelto, a través del mismo oímos el siguiente mensaje:

-"muy bien cabo Hawthorne, dígale al sinsajo que aguantaremos, esperamos su llegada"

El Distrito entero nos hace el signo, los tres dedos en los labios y luego los alza, incluso entre la muchedumbre puedo ver a Madge en la escalinata del ayuntamiento y me hace el signo, también me indica el Sinsajo que llevo prendido de mi vestido, yo asiento y me giro a Gale:

-Es el momento de irnos, Gale Peeta, cuando acabéis aquí venid a casa, debemos empezar el entrenamiento.

Me agacho y me pongo de cuclillas, dirigiéndome a los niños.

- Debéis ser fuertes, lo que vamos a hacer lo hacemos por vosotros, lo entendéis ¿verdad?

Los dos asienten con la cabeza, se que pueden hacerlo, de hecho lo harán, debemos estar preparados por lo que pueda pasar.

Me acerco a Peeta y nos besamos, posteriormente ellos entran en la panadería, lo primero que hace Cinna es cargar con dos sacos de harina de 30 kilos y los lleva a la trastienda, es como si ya estuviera entrenándose, de hecho siempre ha sido el más consecuente con sus actos, se que a la pequeña Prim le costará mucho más pero deberá aprender todo lo que Gale le enseñe, por que de ellos puede que dependa su vida. Gale y yo nos dirigimos a casa, pasamos por delante de la herrería del distrito donde Ignis Follibus, el herrero trabaja, nos detenemos un instante y nos miramos, no tenemos más armas que el arco y los cuchillos en casa, y si queremos que nuestros chicos parezcan profesionales deben entrenar con todo tipo de armas.

- Buenos días Ignis, que revuelo se ha armado. –Digo-

- Buenos días Katniss, cierto, debéis ser muy importantes para el Capitolio para armar todo este revuelo vosotros solos, en que os puedo ayudar?

-Necesitamos armas, espadas, cuchillos, dagas, lanzas, todo tipo de armas que puedas fabricar, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿podrías hacernos las que necesitamos? –Pregunta Gale-

- Por supuesto, ¿para cuando las queréis? Puedo tenerlas listas mañana por la mañana.

- Perfecto. Pues prepáranos al menos media docena de espadas, lanzas, chuchillos y dagas. -Dice Gale-

- ¿Puedes prepararme varios arcos y flechas? –Interrumpo-

- Por supuesto, para el Sinsajo cualquier cosa. Venid mañana por la mañana las tendré listas.

Al día siguiente vamos a por las armas, Gale y Peeta me acompañan, los niños nos esperan en casa, recogemos las armas y cuando estamos a punto de volver a casa el jefe Flavius nos llama.

-Hola, Katniss, Peeta, Gale. Os veo cargados, os vengo a ofrecer algo para el entrenamiento.

-Jefe Flavius que sorpresa. –Responde Peeta- ¿Qué nos ofrecen los agentes de la paz?

-Os ofrezco unos muñecos de prácticas, queremos que todos estéis bien entrenados, para ir a la batalla y sabemos que tenéis poco tiempo, mis hombres ya están llevándolos a vuestra casa.

-Estamos muy agradecidos, Jefe Flavius. –Respondo-

-Los usaremos bien, se lo aseguro. –Responde Gale-

Volvemos a casa, colocamos los muñecos a varias distancias, y uno de los cuales servirá para que Cinna haga sus prácticas con el cuchillo, las dagas y la espada. Mientras que a Prim la entrenaremos con Arco y lanzas. Además Peeta se ofrece para entrenar a Cinna en Lucha libre, para que pueda mejorar sus aptitudes. Yo mientras tanto afino mi puntería con el arco, reconozco que me he oxidado pero al cabo de unos días ya he vuelto a ser la misma que era con mi arma estrella. Al cabo de una semana, Prim se ha vuelto mortífera con la lanza, acierta en un blanco a más de 10 metros de distancia y con el arco a más de 30, mientras Cinna, se ha vuelto un maestro en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, Peeta, recupera su velocidad que tenía cuando era joven y la aumenta, mientras que se ocupa de lanzar objetos pesados para recuperar su perfección en lanzamiento de peso.

Llegamos a la segunda semana de entrenamientos y Gale nos dice que estamos preparados, los chicos parece que han crecido incluso Cinna parece ser unos centímetros más alto, ha ganado musculatura, es tan fuerte como su padre a esa edad, me atrevería a decir que es más fuerte incluso, Peeta ha ganado constitución, a pesar de su edad, ha recuperado ese cuerpo que tenia en los Juegos, en cuanto a Prim, ha madurado muchísimo, ahora es el doble de mortífera que yo, domina perfectamente las lanzas y el arco, Gale está asombrado del cambio que han hecho los dos, y el cambio que hemos hecho tanto Peeta como yo. Ha llegado el momento de ir a los distritos en problemas, el primero al que acudiremos es al Distrito 13, donde mi estatus de Sinsajo se estableció y donde me engañaron hasta matar a mi hermana en el asalto al Capitolio.

Me acerco a mi habitación y abro el armario, le hice hacer a Peeta un doble fondo en mi parte correspondiente, ahí guardé el traje de sinsajo que me hizo Cinna, mi buen amigo Cinna, lo saco del armario y me lo pongo, del vestido cojo la insignia y la prendo del hombro derecho del traje, cojo mi arco y el carcaj de flechas de plata y salgo.

-Oh, esperad tengo algo para vosotros. –Dice Gale-

Saca una gran caja de debajo de uno de los armarios de la casa, y la pone sobre la mesa del comedor. La abre, y lo que veo es asombroso, son tres trajes idénticos al mío con mi broche bordado en el mismo hombro que llevo el mío, incluso el material es el mismo.

- ¿De donde los has sacado? -Pregunta Peeta-, es increíble, son idénticos a los de Katniss.

La cara de los niños no es descriptible, ya han cogido sus trajes y Cinna ya lo lleva puesto, le queda como un guante a Prim… bueno, le queda un poco grande pero con el cinturón se arregla, incluso le arreglo la colita y le pongo el cinturón bien seguro.

- Los confeccionaron en el Capitolio, por si acaso. Los pidió la Presidenta Paylor, para vosotros, cuando supo que habíais tenido dos niños. Han sido realizados con el mismo patrón y diseños de Cinna, así que todos estaréis bien protegidos. Creo que ha llegado el momento de partir, vamos primero al 13, me han dicho que esperan bombardeos dentro de poco y hay unos escuadrones rebeldes que hay que abatir, os esperan con los brazos abiertos.

Todos asentimos, cogemos nuestras armas, pero Gale nos dice:

-Dejad las flechas aquí ya cogeréis las del transporte, son… especiales y me guiña un ojo.

Salimos de la casa, la miro por última vez antes de ir a la batalla y me giro al cementerio, "¿algún consejo Haymitch? –Pienso- , Peeta reconoce esa mirada y me responde al oído: -Seguid vivos- y le correspondo con un beso, subimos al transporte, pero Gale no lo hace visible.

- Es mejor que vayamos de incógnito, si podemos cogerlos desprevenidos mejor. ¡Ah! Mirad en la zona de armamento, a la izquierda de los asientos, abrimos la compuerta y ahí están, son las flechas que nos hizo Beetee, antes de ir a por Snow, las normales, las flamígeras y las que explotan, al lado veo dos arcos, uno lo reconozco, es el mío, -Buenos días- Digo y el arco se pone en marcha, le doy el otro a Prim y le enseño como funciona, curiosamente el arco reconoce la voz de la pequeña y también se pone en marcha.

- Peeta, Cinna, a la derecha están las espadas, dagas, lanzas y chuchillos, coged lo que queráis. –Les dice Gale-

Cinna le da dos lanzas a Prim, el se queda con un cargamento de 5 cuchillos y Dagas, además de dos espadas largas, Peeta coge el resto, yo me río, parecen hermanos más que padre e hijo, van armados hasta los dientes.

-De acuerdo estamos a punto de llegar, poneros los cascos aterrizamos en ese tejado, nos esperan ahí. –Avisa Gale- Atención escuadrón 8, 5, 1, Sinsajo aterrizando, estamos aquí. –entonces corta la comunicación por el comunicador-.

Cuando aterrizamos bajamos del transporte, nos recibe un gran pelotón de hombres y mujeres, todos nos hacen el símbolo del 12, avisan a Gale que en 20 minutos habrá otro bombardeo, que si no derribamos los aerodeslizadores será el último que veamos con vida.

- De acuerdo, dice Gale, Catnip tu y Primrose quedaros aquí arriba con ellos, Peeta tu y Cinna conmigo a tierra, acompañaremos al escuadrón 852 por Tierra. –Gale mira a Cinna, y le dice:

- Bien Cinna ha llegado el momento, ¿estás listo para demostrar lo que vale la familia del Sinsajo?

Cinna asiente, Peeta también, ha llegado el momento por el que tanto hemos luchado, quizás y sólo quizás, si vencemos aquí obligaremos a retroceder a los rebeldes en los otros distritos.

-Prim, -Digo- prepara flechas explosivas, a los transportes no los derribaremos si no usamos estas.

-De acuerdo mamá. –Responde Prim-

- No os preocupéis, os cubriremos las espaldas, si alguien intenta acercarse por detrás lo abatiremos también desde aquí arriba.

Peeta, Gale y Cinna bajan del tejado y se reúnen con el resto del equipo, por lo visto son más jóvenes que los de aquí arriba, no aparentan más de 20 años no son más que unos críos. Van avanzando, Cinna es escurridizo, y és más sigiloso que su padre, los dos se separan y Cinna sigue con Gale.

- Tío Gale, mira a tu izquierda. –le dice a Gale-

Cinna le hace una seña, que no haga nada, el se ocupa de ese rebelde, se acerca sigilosamente, a medida que se acerca, saca de su cinturón un cuchillo, cuando el rebelde quiere darse cuenta Cinna ya le ha agarrado e inmovilizado, lo tumba y le rebana el cuello con una perfección que hasta da miedo. El resto del pelotón rebelde no se ha enterado de nada, Cinna vuelve al grupo, y se reúnen con Peeta, quien asiente y lo acaricia dándole la enhorabuena, a pesar que él no habría tenido la sangre fría de matar como su hijo.

Los aerodeslizadores comienzan a llegar. Una primera ronda de 6, atacan sitios concretos, los afines a nosotros me han dicho que ahí hay heridos.

-Prim, para ti los de la izquierda y el centro para mí los de la derecha.-Le digo-

Increíblemente Prim a su primera flecha la cual acierta al aerodeslizador del fondo lo destruye y se lleva por delante al segundo, ha sido un disparo perfecto a más de 40 metros de distancia, saca otra flecha y dispara al primero, le da en un ala y la flecha explota, lanzo mis flechas y doy al del fondo, el que ha derribado Prim se lleva por delante a mi segundo objetivo, "¿hemos hecho el trabajo demasiado bien?" –me pregunto-, mientras abajo, vemos como un rebelde se cuela por detrás e intenta atacar a Peeta, pero Prim se da cuenta y lanza una flecha, un tiro de más de 50 metros y le da justo en el cuello, levanta el pulgar hacia su padre y su hermano, Gale esta atónito, la niña verdaderamente tiene potencial.

Una segunda ronda de Aerodeslizadores se nos acerca, "¿pero por donde vienen?" –Pienso- los oigo llegar pero no los veo.

- ¡Mamá por detrás!

- ¡Gale! –Grito- ¡Cuidado! ¡Pretenden bombardearos a cubierto!

Prim y yo nos empleamos a fondo, está vez han sido una ronda de12 aerodeslizadores, conseguimos derribarlos a todos, pero... Han llegado a soltar sus bombas justo donde están ellos, se produce una explosión, dos, tres. Me toco el micrófono, -Gale, Peeta, Cinna -digo- ¿Estáis bien?- el comunicador crepita.

-Aquí el escuadrón 852, estamos bien, hemos podido salvarnos del bombardeo, gracias Soldado Everdeen –Responde Gale-

Es un alivio, están ya cerca de de la base rebelde, es el momento del escuadrón de Gale y Peeta, es su momento, están demasiado lejos, de repente vemos a un rebelde corriendo, ha salido de una de las ruinas tras el escuadrón 852, Prim coge su lanza, y se prepara para lanzarla, no lo conseguirá es un tiro de 60 metros, es imposible que acierte. Pero increíblemente, Prim la lanza, justo cuando estaba a punto el rebelde de alcanzar a su hermano por la espalda y matarlo, le atraviesa de parte a parte y el rebelde cae agonizando.

Cinna se gira, y Peeta también, Gale no da crédito a lo que ha presenciado, realmente hemos hecho el trabajo demasiado bien, Prim es mortífera.

Todos se lanzan al suelo, Peeta se adelanta y le sigue Cinna.

-Gale, esto es cosa de Cinna y mía, no os metáis.

"¿Pero que hacen están locos?" "los superan en número" pero quieren ir solos, piensa Gale.

Peeta se acerca al primero y Cinna al segundo, se levantan, Peeta le clava una profunda daga en el estómago y mata a su adversario, ni siquiera ha podido reaccionar, Cinna saca su espada y por la espalda se lanza al rebelde separando su cabeza del torso. "esto es por amenazar a mi familia", debe rondarle en la cabeza cualquier cosa, esa forma de moverse, manejar la espada, la vi en otro tributo, ese bestia del distrito 2, Cato, es como si ese tributo y Peeta se hubieran unido en el cuerpo del joven Cinna, saca una daga de su chaqueta y se la muestra a su padre, Peeta asiente, Cinna lanza el cuchillo y lo clava en la sien de otro rebelde, ha sido un lanzamiento de más de 5 metros y ha dado en el blanco, Peeta se acerca y pilla desprevenido a otros dos rebeldes, a uno lo mata con su cuchillo, al otro lo levanta como si fuera mantequilla, intenta zafarse pero no lo consigue, y lo lanza 30 metros más adelante, se golpea contra unas piedras y muere con el cuello roto. Solo queda el jefe de escuadrón, Cinna va hacia él, pero Peeta lo detiene, -espera Cinna, me gustaría dar un mensaje al Capitolio y tu madre quiero que esté aquí-.

Gale me avisa, el escuadrón 851, Prim y yo bajamos y vamos hasta donde están ellos. Nadie se da cuenta pero dos rebeldes se me abalanzan, Cinna se gira y lanza dos cuchillos, que penetran en los ojos de los dos rebeldes. "No puedo creerlo, realmente los hemos convertido en profesionales" –pienso-

Nos acercamos todos al jefe de los rebeldes, Gale avisa a uno de sus hombres que lleva una cámara, Peeta quiere que nos graven, que nos vean en todo Panem.

-Adelante dice Gale.

-Habitantes de Panem, habitantes del Capitolio, sobretodo esos dos insectos, que han atacado a ¡mi familia! –Digo- que sepáis, que mientras los cuatro estemos vivos seguiremos luchando, el Sinsajo ha vuelto y la familia lucha unida. No nos venceréis, y si aún queréis vencer al Sinsajo, deberéis vencer a toda la familia, ahora no somos ni uno, dos, tres ni cuatro, somos los Sinsajos.- finalizo-

Peeta me da un codazo y yo asiento. "Adelante"- pienso - "di tu la ultima frase".

- A esos dos insectos del capitolio, que se hacen llamar los nietos de Snow, quiero recordaros una cosa. "Si nosotros ardemos, vosotros arderéis con nosotros"

5

Tras reunirnos con el resto de la unidad, en el interior de los hogares reconstruidos del centro del Distrito 13, Gale recibe una llamada del centro de comunicaciones.

_-Cabo Hawthorne, acuda al centro de comunicaciones, el Capitán Sicks quiere que escuche unas comunicaciones del enemigo- _Lo siento amigos por favor esperadme aquí, enseguida regreso-Nos dice Gale-.

Gale sale de la sala y nos deja con el resto del Pelotón, todos estamos aturdidos y asombrados por la hazaña de Prim y de Cinna. –Habeis hecho un buen trabajo- Nos dice uno de los soldados del 851. Sobretodo los más pequeños seriáis unos buenos combatientes, pero aún sois jóvenes. –El soldado se gira hacia Peeta y a mi y nos guiña un ojo, se aleja y vuelve con su escuadrón.

-Hija, nos has sorprendido a todos, como has…. –Pero Peeta no puede acabar la frase Gale regresa y dando un portazo se acerca a nosotros.

-Mejor que os sentéis, tengo algo que contaros.

Tras él entra en la sala un sargento, debe ser el tal Sargento Sicks, quien ha llamado a Gale a la sala de comunicaciones. Tiene cara de pocos amigos, pero supongo que no estamos pasando un buen momento ninguno de nosotros.

-Soldado Everdeen, soldado Mellark, chicos. Han hecho un gran trabajo ahí fuera, parece que su presencia aquí ha incomodado a algunos ciudadanos del Capitolio. Los dejo con el Cabo Hawthorne el les explicará todo lo que sabemos hasta ahora.

Nos levantamos y presentamos nuestros respetos al Sargento, pero nos hace señas y nos pide que nos sentemos, lo hacemos y Gale arrastra una silla de las mesas del centro y se sienta ante nosotros, veo como toca algo de su hombro derecho, es el comunicador ésta vez se asegura de cerrarlo. –"No, no son buenas noticias" -pienso-, ¿qué pasa Gale?"

-Bueno tengo varias cosas que contaros. Hemos conseguido mantener el 13 y el 8, pero desgraciadamente los distritos 1, 2 y 4 nos los han arrebatado desde el Capitolio. Así mismo hemos podido intervenir una comunicación del Capitolio que a las 18'00 en punto habrá una emisión en directo para todo Panem.

- ¡¿Cómo?! Entonces son más fuertes de lo que habiamos pensado, se han hecho con los Distritos Profesionales, así que ahora lo tendremos más difícil para poder llegar hasta ellos. –Respondo-

-Vamos a casa Gale, queremos verlo, queremos ver todos juntos en casa ese mensaje del Capitolio. –Responde Peeta y todos asentimos-

-Sargento Sicks, ¿da usted su permiso para que me vaya al 12 con mis amigos y con el Sinsajo? –Pregunta Gale-

-Permiso concedido – Responde el Sargento- acompañe al Sinsajo y a su familia a casa, si le necesitamos le avisaremos, mantenga el comunicador activo en todo momento Cabo Hawthorne.

Salimos de la sala de mando en dirección al edificio donde aterrizamos con el transporte, una vez dentro Gale conduce y los demás dejamos las armas en sus sitios.

-Podrías haber dicho que tenías estas armas, podríamos haber entrenado con ellas esos quince días. – Comenta Peeta –

-Oh, lo siento Peeta, quería daros una sorpresa con ellas, por eso las guardé para este momento. –Responde Gale sin apartar la vista de los mandos-

Miro a Prim, sigo anonadada por el disparo de 60 metros con la lanza, es imposible que con esas dos semanas la hayan hecho así de mortífera, solo conozco. Mejor dicho, conocí a un tributo tan mortífero con esa arma, se llamaba Marvel otro profesional. Pero Prim es más mortífera que él, me fijo en Gale quien parece que ha descubierto el porqué.

-Ja, ja, ja –Suelta una carcajada.- Por supuesto ahora ya lo entiendo. -Responde Gale-

-¿Qué es lo que entiendes Gale? –Me permito preguntar-

Gale se levanta y pone el piloto automático y deja los mandos, señala a Prim y a la lanza.

-El porqué Prim consiguió ese tiro con el soldado a 60 Metros. ¿Prim cual de las lanzas es más ligera, ésta o la que nos hizo Ignis? –Le Pregunta-

Prim se lo piensa, pero sopesa la lanza que tiene en la mano, al final responde a Gale.

-Ésta tío Gale, por eso con menos fuerza puedo hacerla alcanzar mayores distancias.

-Ja, ja, ja, -vuelve a reir Gale- me lo imaginaba, por eso cuando la lanzaste sabias que tenias una posibilidad de salvar a tu hermano con la lanza. Muy lista Prim. Además todas las armas son más ligeras que las que Ignis nos hizo.

En ese momento Peeta coge la lanza, él había llevado las lanzas de los Juegos y las de los Entrenamiento, y asiente, -Tiene razón no pesan ni la mitad que las de los entrenamientos-, responde Peeta.

Llegamos al 12, a las 16'45 de la tarde, cuando aterrizamos, nos damos cuenta que la gente está agolpada en la aldea de los vencedores junto a nuestra casa y nos vitorean, nosotros les agradecemos los ánimos y los vítores y entramos en nuestra casa la gente se va a sus casas, suponemos que a ver el mensaje del Capitolio. Nosotros haremos lo mismo. Nos cambiamos de ropa, yo me vuelvo a poner la blusa naranja que llevaba anoche, y me prendo el sinsajo en mi hombro derecho.

-Tenemos poco más de una hora para que den el mensaje desde el capitolio. -Dice Gale-

Ayudamos a los niños a lavarse, necesito que se vayan a la cama, no quiero que vean el mensaje, incluso tras lo que he visto prefiero protegerlos no quiero que les pase nada malo. Algo me dice que el mensaje del Capitolio no nos va a gustar a ninguno de nosotros; pero Peeta y Gale se oponen.

-Catnip, es mejor que vean el mensaje, no puedes protegerlos siempre.

-Katniss, es verdad, tras lo de hoy están preparados. Lo que sea, lo que digan en este mensaje lo pasaremos juntos, siempre. –Responde Peeta-

Al final accedo y nos sentamos todos juntos en el sofá ante la televisión. Exactamente a las seis de la tarde aparece el sello y el himno del Capitolio en la televisión. Como siempre las rosas están en primer plano, la cámara se mueve y aleja el plano, podemos ver un mapa de Panem con los 13 distritos. Parece que el 13 ya no queda fuera de Panem y vuelve a formar parte del Estado. Vemos que en el mapa los Distritos están marcados con colores; rojo para los tomados por el Capitolio, amarillo para los que están siendo atacados por tropas rebeldes del Capitolio y verde los Distritos que aún están siendo fieles a la causa del Sinsajo y de la Presidenta Paylor. Nos aturde ver como cinco distritos ya han sido tomados por el Capitolio, éstos son el 1, 2, 4, 5 y 7. –No me sorprende de los profesionales siempre han sido los perritos del Capitolio.-Digo-. El 8, 10, 12 y 13 siguen bajo nuestro control y para finalizar los distritos 3, 6, 9 y 11 siguen disputándose. Es entonces cuando cámara abre su ángulo y vemos a los responsables, dos hombres que calculo que tienen no más de 43 años, tienen los mismos ojos de serpiente de Snow, los mismos que tenia el muto de la anterior noche.

-Habitantes de Panem. –Dice uno de ellos- somos los nietos del desaparecido Coriolanus Snow, nuestros nombres son Præses y Julius Dux Snow y somos los nuevos dirigentes de Panem.

En ese preciso momento la emisión parece cortarse, pero no más lejos de la realidad, simplemente lo que hacen es colocar otra imagen en pantalla, somos nosotros, Peeta y yo con las bayas en la mano tras matar a Cato e intentar suicidarnos para que no tuvieran su ganador. Oímos quien suponemos era Séneca Crane, el vigilante jefe de esos Juegos, y la siguiente es tétrica, el cuerpo de Séneca colgado de uno de los árboles del Capitolio como venganza por habernos dejado vivir. Vuelven al primer plano con los dos causantes de la guerra que hay ahora mismo en todo Panem y del ataque a nuestra familia.

-Ciudadanos de Panem hoy se cumplen 28 años desde la muerte de nuestro abuelo y queremos recordaros algo- Muestran en pantalla el Tratado de la Traición y lo muestran a cámara.- Y para honrar la perdida que sufrimos os anunciamos que vamos a retomar LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE.

Todos nos incorporamos del sofá para prestar más atención a esas últimas palabras que han resonado por todo el Distrito, no. Por todo Panem, todos estarán escuchando y viendo esas palabras, en los Distritos profesionales estarán frotándose las manos con estas declaraciones. Peeta y yo cogemos a los chicos y los sentamos en nuestro regazo, los acercamos a nuestros pechos y nos miramos a los ojos los dos. –Mentores- "pensamos".

Esos dos personajes prosiguen con su declaración de intenciones.

-Las cosechas ya no se harán públicamente como hace años con urnas y papeletas. El sorteo se realizará automáticamente en el Capitolio por un ordenador quien elegirá a un chico y a una chica de vuestro distrito para participar en los juegos. Un enviado del Capitolio irá al Distrito que se le haya asignado para realizar la lectura pública de la cosecha y llevará a los Tributos hacia el Capitolio.

Los Mentores seguirán siendo los campeones de ediciones pasadas de los Juegos Del Hambre y acompañarán a sus tributos con el tren.

En ese momento se corta la emisión, esta vez es definitiva, durante unos minutos quedan el sello y el himno del capitolio en el televisor, todos nos miramos fijamente, no puedo disimular las ganas de llorar que tengo ahora mismo, pero tengo que ser fuerte por Cinna y por Primrose Rue. No puedo permitir que los niños me vean llorar. No pueden pillarnos por sorpresa, por que esto ya lo esperábamos, cuando todo esto pasaba veíamos que esto podía pasar y ha pasado. Este es el terror que Gale nos había venido a avisar y por desgracia no hemos podido evitarlo van a ser los Septuagésimo séptimos Juegos del Hambre y ésta vez si Peeta y yo no jugamos bien nuestras cartas podríamos perder demasiado, no puedo. No podemos perder a ninguno de los dos y eso no pasará.

No puedo dejar de pensar en los Juegos.

-En fin, chicos ha pasado. –Dice Peeta-

-Pero vamos a ser vuestros mentores y salís elegidos y vuestra madre y yo vamos a procurar que salgáis los dos vivos de esa arena. Debéis ser fuertes y hacer lo que os digamos nosotros. –Añade-.

Me giro a Gale y le miro a los ojos, puede ver mi dolor en mi cara y en mi alma, pero tengo algo más que pedirle:

-Gale, las cintas de los anteriores Juegos del Hambre, ¿sabes si se recuperaron tras el vasallaje?, las que nos dio Effie Trinkett –Digo-

-Si, Katniss. Las tienen en el 13, ¿para qué las quieres?

-Las necesitamos, -Respondo- Y nos miramos, Peeta y yo, el asiente, entiende la estrategia, aprendimos mucho viendo esas cintas y pienso que los chicos deben verlas.

-De acuerdo, voy a pedir que nos las traigan todas. –Responde Gale-

Nos miramos todos y nos abrazamos. "Esto va a ser duro pero podremos acabar con esto si trabajamos juntos"

2ª Parte

LOS JUEGOS

6

Todavía estamos asimilando el anuncio de los Septuagésimo Séptimos Juegos Del Hambre, ya nos lo esperábamos pero suponíamos que sería más adelante y no tan rápido; se ve que esos dos nos quieren ver sufrir y cuanto antes para ellos mucho mejor. Peeta pone a Cinna en mi regazo al lado de Prim y se levanta se acerca al armario de las armas, lo abre y saca su chuchillo observándolo un buen rato.

-De acuerdo, Gale, ve al Distrito 13 a por las cintas de los juegos, las necesitamos cuanto antes para poder preparar a los chicos, si realmente dentro de unas semanas se hacen las cosechas no tenemos demasiado tiempo y aún no están preparados del todo para los Juegos. Por cierto, asegúrate que se incluyan las cintas de los Septuagésimo Cuartos y Septuagésimo Quintos Juegos del Hambre, es necesario que los chicos vean los juegos en los que tuvimos que participar nosotros. Katniss se que va a ser duro recordarlo pero hay que hacerlo.

Peeta tiene razón, va a ser muy duro volver a ver la muerte de Rue y Thresh sobretodo, pero los chicos deben verlo por que deben estar preparados para cualquier cosa en los Juegos.

-Katniss tu y yo prepararemos a los chicos, en trampas y también el camuflaje, las tácticas de supervivencia pueden aprenderlas en los entrenamientos, así nos aseguramos que pueden esconder todo lo que saben hacer durante ellos.

-Siempre y cuando salgan como Tributos, Peeta. –Responde Gale-

-No te preocupes, tengo la extraña sensación que saldrán como Tributos y el Capitolio dirá que ha sido casualidad, que los amantes trágicos del Distrito 12 no han superado esa mala suerte. –Asevera Peeta-

Dicho esto Gale se levanta del sofá y coge su cazadora del perchero de la entrada.

-De acuerdo, voy al 13 a por las cintas, son urgentes y es necesario que me vaya ya.

-De acuerdo Gale, es mejor que vayas ya, así tendremos más tiempo para visionarlas. Si es verdad lo que han dicho esos dos disponemos de pocas semanas hasta la cosecha. –Digo-

Gale abandona la casa y sube al aerodeslizador desde el puente de mando del transporte realiza una llamada al centro de mando del 13.

-Aquí el cabo Hawthorne, necesito las cintas de video de los antiguos Juegos del Hambre y que se añadan los juegos 74 y 75 Juegos del Hambre, es una petición especial del Sinsajo, estaré ahí en menos de dos horas. –Finaliza-

-Aquí el Sargento Sicks, recibida su petición cabo Hawthorne, las cintas estarán preparadas y esperándole, estamos al corriente de la emisión del Capitolio.

Mientras Gale va al 13, comenzamos a comportarnos como mentores, cogemos a los chicos y los sentamos en la mesa del salón y nos disponemos a hablar con ellos.

-Mejor que hables tu Peeta se te da mejor que a mí.

-Katniss, va siendo hora que pierdas el miedo a hablar, en la arena deberás ayudarme a conseguir patrocinadores para los niños, te recuerdo que no conocemos quienes son los estilistas, y no sabemos como lo harán para el desfile.

-Tienes razón pero siempre consigues que te escuchen a la primera palabra que dices, de acuerdo lo intentaré.

Peeta tiene razón, no están ni Portia ni Cinna quienes murieron por la causa que estábamos llevando a cabo, ahora debemos confiar en que los nuevos estilistas hagan su trabajo bien hecho pero por supuesto es verdad, deberé aprender a tratar con los patrocinadores, por los chicos, por nosotros.

Nos acercamos a la mesa y nos sentamos en frente de los chicos, esto es muy duro, vamos a hablarles de cómo sobrevivir sin saber que tipo de arena se encontrarán ahí fuera.

-Chicos, -empiezo- ya habéis oído el anuncio del Capitolio y como ya sabéis por nosotros, fuimos campeones de los Juegos, pero también perdimos muchas personas queridas. Cinna, en los juegos no todo es la fuerza, a pesar de que tu gran fuerza cuerpo a cuerpo te da una ventaja ante tu enemigo, tu sigilo también te será una fuente de seguridad en ellos. Pero repito, no todo es fuerza ni ser sigiloso, hay que saber sobrevivir y muchas veces sobrevives evitando los enfrentamientos, pero debéis saber que os puede hacer daño de la arena misma. No siempre la razón de muerte o heridas es el encontronazo con otro tributo. La naturaleza es casi tan letal como ellos.

No puedo creer las palabras que han salido de mi boca, me han salido sin necesidad de ser sincera, solo he sido yo misma y me ha salido lo que quería decirles, veo como Peeta asiente, su cara y ojos sensibles me hacen darme cuenta que por primera vez he hablado como él.

-Así es chicos, vuestra madre tiene razón, entre los peligros que os podéis encontrar están las Rastrevíspulas, son avispas modificadas por el capitolio son verdaderamente mortales si os pican muchas. No os fiéis de los animales de la arena, algunos son mortales como veréis en las cintas que Tío Gale os traerá, vuestra madre os enseñara que podéis cazar y que plantas podéis tomar. Hay unas bayas que no debéis tomar nunca se llaman Jaulas de noche, y por error casi muero con ellas, suerte de vuestra madre que me avisó.

-Sí pero te cargaste a una tributo con ellas, recuérdalo. –Interrumpo- así que no lo hiciste tan mal.

-Si Katniss pero por ellas estamos de nuevo en esta situación.

Tras estas palabras, nos llevamos a los niños de la casa, salimos al patio, y observo el final del Distrito, señalo la alambrada y vamos hacia ella, antes de continuar escucho y noto que no está el siseo así que es seguro pasar por ella. Nos dirigimos al bosque, allí pretendo mostrarles a hacer trampas y a conocer los animales y plantas que pueden usar, Peeta había vuelto atrás a la casa y regresa con el libro que hicimos sobre ellas.

-He pensado que nos iría bien el libro Katniss, deberíamos mostrarles también la señal para que si se separan sepan que están bien.

Yo asiento, y les hago sentarse en un tronco caído. Silbo las cuatro notas que me enseñó Rue, y al momento los Sinsajos callan.

-Sigue siendo como cuando cantaba tu padre. –Susurra Peeta-

Me doy cuenta que me he ruborizado, siempre acierta en su comentario de los Sinsajos y mi padre, al cabo de unos segundos los Sinsajos repiten la melodía.

-Chicos esta será vuestra señal, siempre debéis estar cerca uno de otro, si os separáis cantadla los sinsajos la reproducirán y el otro sabrá que estáis bien. –Digo-

Una vez hecho esto, empezamos a enseñarles los peligros varios del Bosque, las rastrevíspulas, las jaulas de noche, y otras muchas bestias que pueden acabar con ellos. Les enseño a montar trampas básicas con las que pueden conseguir comida, me sorprende la capacidad que tienen los dos para aprender a usarlas, al poco tiempo han cazado ya 5 conejos y 3 ardillas. También les enseñamos a montar trampas más sofisticadas por si necesitan alguna defensa contra los demás tributos. A pesar de que habíamos dicho que no les enseñaríamos nada de supervivencia, Peeta decide enseñarles a hacer una hoguera con el material totalmente mojado, veo que no ha perdido su magia con eso por que en nada tiene hecha una hoguera. Los chicos lo intentan esto les cuesta un poco más pero con los consejos de su padre tras varios intentos lo logran.

-Bueno ahora os enseñare un poco de camuflaje. –Dice Peeta- Esto os podría suponer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, Cinna tu me has visto hacer los glaseados en la panadería, así que quiero que me prestes mucha atención en lo que te voy a decir. Prim, tu hermano te ayudara si es necesario a camuflarte. Cinna, puedes usar todo tipo de materiales de la naturaleza para conseguir convertirte en otra cosa, barro, musgo, etc… Yo en los juegos que gane con vuestra madre los Septuagésimo Cuartos, me enfrenté a un tributo del Distrito 2, para salvar a vuestra madre, salí vivo y mal herido, esa herida se tradujo en la pierna ortopédica que ahora llevo, pero si no hubiera usado los materiales de la tierra no hubiera podido sobrevivir y ese tributo me hubiera matado. Debes observar a tú alrededor, la resina, el barro, las hojas todo te sirve,

Peeta comienza una exhibición de camuflaje, no puedo reprimir una sonrisa, cuando empieza a embadurnarse de barro y resinas el brazo, al final se quita la camiseta y se pinta hasta el hombro, se coloca detrás de un árbol y pasa ese brazo por delante, los chicos se quedan maravillados, no sabrían distinguir donde acaba el brazo y comienza el árbol.

-¿Papá como has hecho eso? –Cuestiona Cinna-

-Te lo he dicho Cinna con materiales de la naturaleza, haremos una cosa, estos pocos dias que tenemos vendras a la panaderia y empezaras a glasear, esto te ayudará a aprender a usarlo en el campo de batalla. –Peeta me mira a mí, yo asiento, las cintas las podemos ver por las noches.-

Oímos llegar el aerodeslizador de Gale y volvemos a casa. Al entrar, vemos que Gale nos ha colocado las cintas en orden cronológico, mi vista se clava directamente en la de los 50 y los nuestros juegos, los chicos y Peeta entran, y Cinna insiste a su padre con miles de preguntas sobre el camuflaje.

Eso me hace sentirme bien, incluso el haber visto a Peeta con el brazo embadurnado al lado del árbol me trae gratos recuerdos del entrenamiento.

Ya es muy tarde cuando empezamos a visionarlas, de hecho son más de las 22 horas de la noche, las clases se han interrumpido debido al anuncio de los Juegos por la televisión. Gale decide quedarse con nosotros en casa y ver las cintas y ayudarnos, se que Peeta lo agradece; también yo, esto va a ser duro, muy duro. Son demasiados recuerdos que estamos recibiendo este día.

- ¿Por cual empezamos? –Pregunto-

Cinna se levanta del sofá rojo dónde nos hemos sentado y las observa detenidamente.

-Está bien, elige tú Cinna. –Responde Peeta-

Y vaya si lo hace, Cinna toma una cinta y cuando se gira y vemos el número se nos cae el alma a los pies. "Por qué, esa es la de nuestros juegos. ¿Por qué esa la primera?" Peeta suspira y me mira.

-Bueno la tenían que ver en algún momento. –Encojo los brazos, en signo de aprobación, pero me sabe mal que tenga que ser la primera de las cintas que veamos-

Cinna vuelve a la mesa del salón y Gale la toma, poniendola en el reproductor, como suelen empezar todas, vemos la cosecha y la llegada de Effie Trinkett, la aparición estelar de Haymitch y el momento que Prim es elegida como tributo y yo me lanzo a ofrecerme voluntaria, noto que alguien me mira, es Primrose Rue, me tira de la manga, señalando la televisión.

-Si Prim esa hubiera sido tu tía, -la voz se me entrecorta de la emoción- si no la hubieran… matado. Llevas su nombre y el de otro tributo importante para mí de los juegos, era del 11-Digo-.

Es el turno de Peeta, se corta en ese momento y vemos el momento anterior al desfile.

-Mira Cinna, ¿ves ese hombre que esta ante nosotros? Es el estilista de tu madre, Cinna. Y esa mujer rubia que está a mi lado es Portia la compañera de Cinna y mi estilista. Llevas el nombre del estilista de tu madre Cinna, era un buen amigo suyo. –Dice Peeta-

Durante la cinta les explicamos todos los juegos, el baño de sangre, el banquete y como buscar refugio. Para í lo más duro es contarles la murte de Rue, se me saltan las lágrimas y Peeta me rodea con su brazo, acercándome a su pecho. Seguimos visionando todas las cintas y cuando llegamos a la cinta del vasallaje, Peeta dice en tono de bromista:

- ¿Quieres un terrón de azúcar?

No puedo evitar echarme a reír, además lo ha dicho con esa voz seductora que ponía Finnick Odair, pobre Annie Cresta, perdió a Finnick para acabar con esto y no ha servido de nada, pero en ese momento me viene algo a la cabeza.

- ¡Oh, no! Annie tuvo un hijo con Finnick y ahora…

-Esperemos que la suerte no se cebe con ella. –Afirma Gale-

Todos nos quedamos mudos, ni Peeta ni yo habíamos pensado en esa posibilidad.

Los chicos preguntan que es un vasallaje, y se lo explicamos, cada vez que tocan un número que sea 25 los juegos son distintos, en el caso de los 75 los ganadores tuvimos que volver a la arena. Guardamos para lo último el vasallaje de Haymitch era el segundo y les explicamos que ganó gracias al truco con el campo de fuerza y que por eso tuvo que pagar por lo que hizo, igual que nosotros con las bayas.

Han pasado ya tres semanas desde que iniciamos la preparación, cinna ha aprendido a camuflarse y ya dominan las trampas. En nuestro distrito se nota que están cerca las cosechas de hecho solo queda un día, seguimos con nuestro día a día, vemos llegar un aerodeslizador, no conozco a este tipo, pero tiene el mismo porte extravagante que Effie cuando la vi por primera vez, debe ser el cosechador. Vemos que se dirige al ayuntamiento, con él viene más gente del capitolio, que se dedican a colocar banderas con el signo para dejarlo todo a punto. Al tocar la tarde el jefe de los agentes de la paz Flavius Carbomeus, llega a casa y nos entrega una citación a Peeta y a mí como mentores de los 77 juegos del hambre. Mañana es el día, a mediodía debemos estar en el edificio de Justicia para la cosecha. –Lo siento, nadie quería que pasara esto Señorita Everdeen- me dice Flavius,- y se marcha. Nos acostamos pronto esta noche.

Al día siguiente preparamos a los chicos, a mediodía nos dirigimos al edificio de la justicia, subimos en el escenario especialmente preparado para nosotros. Hay cuatro sillas y un atril, con una mesita a la derecha del mismo, sobre ella un ordenador portátil que supongo que será para hacer las cosechas de los tributos, -"podrían ahorrarse esto, todos sabemos quienes van a ser los tributos de este año"- Pensamos Peeta y yo. Aparece el estrafalario cosechador de este año, y todos tomamos asiento, las cuatro sillas están repartidas a partes iguales en el escenario, Peeta y yo nos sentamos a la derecha y Madge y el cosechador a la izquierda. Me toco el sinsajo que llevo prendido en mi vestido amarillo, de hecho es el mismo que llevé en la entrevista de los 74 juegos del hambre al proclamarnos vencedores y Peeta lleva el traje que le hizo Portia para esa misma entrevista. Madge se levanta y con la voz rota y ronca, da paso a la lectura del Tratado de la Traición y los Días oscuros. Posteriormente presenta al cosechador, quien se levanta de la silla y ofrece asiento a Madge, se acerca al atril y con la típica voz estridente que tienen en el capitolio comienza su discurso.

-Me llamo Satis Cactor, y soy el responsable del Distrito 12, y sus tributos ante El Capitolio. Antes de empezar y ver el video que nos han traído especialmente del Capitolio quiero desearos unos ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte, esté siempre, siempre de Vuestra Parte!

Comienza el video, es el mismo que vimos Peeta y yo en la cosecha de hace más de 30 años, pero ahora las voces han cambiado y vuelven a ser esos dos malditos insectos que han amenazado a toda nuestra familia. Cuando acaba el video, Satis toma la palabra.

-Bien ha llegado el momento de realizar la cosecha, ha habido un pequeño cambio en el proceso de selección, ya hemos elegido a los tributos de este año y como en los demás distritos serán miembros de familias, con cualquier parentesco sanguino o parental.

Peeta y yo nos miramos de nuevo, la venganza es perfecta, somos mentores y los chicos están asegurados en los juegos por ser hermanos.

-¡Las chicas primero!

Satis mira en su ordenador el listado de tributos y en el numero 12, ve el nombre… "ojala pudiera cumplirse y que no fueran nuestros hijos, pero es imposible" –pienso-

- ¡PrimRose Rue Mellark Everdeen!

Grita Satis, y todo el distrito se viene abajo, nosotros intentamos hacernos los fuertes y Prim sube al escenario, como es normal nadie se ofrece voluntario. Nos mira a los dos, y asiente.

- ¡Ahora los chicos!

Ha llegado el momento, ahora le toca a Cinna, no hay vuelta atrás, nadie más tiene coincidencia sanguina con él en este distrito ni conmigo ni con Peeta.

- ¡Cinna Mellark Everdeen!

En el Capitolio deben estar frotándose las manos, los mentores nosotros y los tributos nuestros hijos, Cinna sube al escenario y se dan un abrazo con Prim. Lo que cambia es que no les piden decir nada, realmente lo han hecho ya con ese abrazo, Saetis pide un fuerte aplauso para los chicos pero lo único que recibe es el silencio y los tres dedos levantados al cielo, como pasó hace treinta años.

Entonces Madge se levanta, y se acerca a mí con una caja en las manos, con el nombre de Haymitch Abernathy.

-Katniss, Peeta, lo siento mucho por esta situación, pero Haymitch en un momento de lucidez cuando estaba limpio de alcohol en sangre me pidió que guardara esta caja para vosotros, por si acaso pasaba esto.

Abrimos la caja, en el interior nos encontramos un Sinsajo de Oro y un brazalete con una llama, es el mismo tipo de los que repartió en el vasallaje de los 25 para nuestros aliados. Además encontramos una nota manuscrita.

"Katniss y Peeta Mellark Everdeen, si Madge Undersee os ha entregado ésta caja es debido a que fallamos en nuestra misión y que los Juegos del Hambre han regresado, también significará que las cosechas habrán decidido que Cinna y Primrose Rue sean los elegidos como Tributos del Distrito 12 en los nuevos juegos y que vosotros seréis sus mentores; os guardé estos símbolos, un sinsajo de oro y un brazalete, son para vuestros hijos, el sinsajo para Primrose y el brazalete para Cinna, supongo que sabréis explicarles el significado de ambas cosas a ellos.

Dejamos de leer un segundo y nos miramos, y pensamos… "¿algún consejo más Haymitch?"

Y como si estuviera a nuestro lado leemos su última línea:

"Preciosa, te va a tocar llevarte bien con la gente, se sincera y tu misma, Peeta ayúdala, puedes conseguir patrocinadores con ella y por favor haced que sigan vivos, el ultimo consejo que os puedo dar a vosotros… seguid vivos por favor."

7

Satis se acerca a nosotros, en su cara puedo ver una expresión que me es muy conocida, me giro hacia Peeta y sé que él también la reconoce, cierra la caja de Haymitch de golpe y la pone boca abajo en su regazo, Madge regresa a su silla, el cosechador no parece importarle que Madge se haya saltado el orden del día, cuando lo tengo delante, me doy cuenta que le entrega un papel blanco, doblado cuatro veces cuidadosamente y me mira a mí a los ojos y espeta:

-Katniss, Peeta Mellark Everdeen, de verdad, se que no me creeréis, pero siento mucho la actual situación, pero yo solo soy un enviado más no tengo la culpa de estas cosas.

"Como se atreve a hablarnos con esa confianza, es del Capitolio" –pienso-, noto que frunzo el ceño y lo miro a la cara, su cara es de un blanco antinatural y va vestido con un traje rosado, de un color muy parecido a las fresas que solíamos recoger y vender Gale y yo al padre de Madge, el pelo lo lleva teñido de un rojo pasión. Regresa al atril para continuar con la ceremonia de la cosecha. Peeta abre la nota que le ha entregado Satis y me da un codazo, mostrándome el texto.

-Mira. –Dice-

La nota es manuscrita, lleva una frase y un nombre escrito, "Confiad en Satis, Effie Trinkett"

-No puede ser, ¿conocía a Effie? ¿Desde cuándo?

Satis nos hace una señal y nos levantamos los tres de las sillas, acercándonos al atril, le miramos a los ojos y sus labios nos devuelven una sonrisa, sabe que hemos mirado la nota, nos permite tomar a los chicos y entrar en el Edificio de la Justicia, una vez dentro Satis se acerca y habla con nosotros.

-Podéis fiaros de mi, Effie era una gran amiga. Conservo esa nota desde el tercer vasallaje, mientras vosotros estabais en la arena.

Peeta le extiende la mano, mientras sostiene la caja de Haymitch con la mano izquierda, Satis la acepta y se dan un fuerte apretón de manos. –Espero que no nos decepciones Satis, por la memoria de nuestra gran amiga Effie.- le dice Peeta-.

-No te preocupes, soy completamente de fiar. –Le responde Satis-.

Posteriormente se gira hacia mi y me toma la mano derecha, acerca los labios a ella, y levanta la vista hacia Peeta, buscando su aprobación, Peeta asiente y me besa la mano.

-Si realmente eres amigo de Effie se bienvenido a nuestra familia, ella era una gran amiga para nosotros. –consigo responder-.

Ahora entiendo por que su porte y su mirada me eran tan conocidos, salimos del edificio de la justicia por la puerta principal, en ella nos espera un coche negro, tipo limusina, con un chófer incluido, nos dirigimos a la estación del tren, sigue siendo el mismo que nos llevo a Peeta y a mí a los Juegos hace 30 y 29 años, como ya hizo Effie Trinkett, en el coche Satis les cuenta a los chicos las bondades que se encontrarán en el Tren.

- Satis. ¿Qué sabes de los estilistas de este año?, ¿algún cambio importante que debamos saber? –Preguntamos los dos a la vez-

-He conseguido que podais conocerlos en el Tren, de camino al Capitolio, me he saltado al menos una docena de normas, pero es mejor así.

-Te has arriesgado demasiado por nosotros, ¿acaso no es suficiente que paguemos nosotros? –consulto-

Lo he hecho por que ellos lo han querido. –Asevera- No os preocupéis, os caerán muy bien.

Llegamos a la estación y nos bajamos del coche, está lleno de cámaras de televisión y de curiosos, lo primero que hacemos es coger a los niños y ponerlos ante nosotros, sujetos con las dos manos en los hombros, pero Cinna toma la mano de Peeta cariñosamente y se la quita, hace lo mismo con la otra y le mira a los ojos. Hace lo mismo con mis manos que están sujetando a Prim y le ofrece la mano a su hermana, ella la acepta y se adelantan a nosotros. Me sorprende este gesto, es como si Cinna ya estuviera en los Juegos y pretendiera proteger desde ya mismo a su joven hermana. Aún así intento retomarlos, de hecho aún la fuerza de protección maternal intenta que no se vayan por ahí a la arena, pero Peeta me detiene.

-Katniss, déjalos.

-Pero… -replico-

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? Mira a tu alrededor, las cámaras, la gente, los está viendo todo Panem. ¿Crees que los otros tributos los verán como adversarios yendo de nuestra mano todo el tiempo?

-Tienes razón. –respondo-. Parecerían débiles.

Entramos en el tren, ellos se quedan maravillados, incluso Peeta y yo, seguimos maravillándonos cada vez que entramos en éste transporte del Capitolio, como la anterior vez, Satis aprieta un botón y aparecen todo tipo de manjares exquisitos y otros lujos.

-Adelante, el tren es solo vuestro. En este tren solo viajan los tributos y los mentores del Distrito 12.

Satis está en lo cierto, cuando Paylor llegó al poder, decidió aumentar la línea ferroviaria de todo Panem, de esta manera puso a la disposición de los distritos un tren por cada uno de ellos. Ahora esa mejora está siendo usada para volver a los Juegos.

-Acomodaros, avisare a los estilistas, están en otro compartimento esperando vuestra llegada.

Los chicos están incómodos, así que dejamos que salgan y estén un rato a solas, recuerdo lo incómodos que estábamos el primer año nosotros dos. Al cabo de unos minutos Satis regresa junto a una pareja de jóvenes y me sorprenden por que a pesar de venir del Capitolio son parecidos a Cinna, son, digamos muy normales. Los dos van cargados de carpetas bajo sus brazos, cada una marcada con un número y con una foto de un diseño en la tapa superior, traen también multitud de dibujos. Nos incorporamos al momento y con su estridente acento Satis toma la palabra.

-¡Estos son vuestros estilistas! –En ese momento se da cuenta que los chicos no están, me mira ala cara y le señalo la parte trasera del vagón- Bueno no pasa nada están muy nerviosos, realmente tienen motivos para estarlo. El resto del equipo de preparación de cada uno os espera en el Capitolio.

Satis señala a la chica, aparenta unos cincuenta años, pero con el maquillaje puesto parece más joven.

Ella es Gelasia Beneloc y será la estilista de Cinna.

Ahora señala al chico, es algo más joven que ella, no aparenta más de cuarenta y cinco años, está en modo de belleza cero, no lleva nada de maquillaje, se le ve en muy buena forma.

Este es Dreama Rutrum y será el estilista de la pequeña Primrose Rue. Se encargará de hacerla inolvidable.

-Estamos orgullosos y encantados de ser los estilistas del Sinsajo y de su Familia. –Responden a la vez, mientras nos estiran las manos.-

Correspondemos y todos tomamos asiento.

-Se me había olvidado decir que también serán vuestros estilistas.- Apunta Satis-.

Nos miramos extrañados y en ese momento Dreama y Gelasia, sacan un sobre lacrado, nos estiran la mano y nos lo dan. Cuando lo cogemos y vemos nuestros nombres casi nos echamos a llorar. Lo abrimos y dentro encontramos una nota manuscrita.

"Katniss, Peeta, es nuestro último regalo. Éstos jóvenes fueron nuestros alumnos y decidimos que si algo nos pasaba debían seguiros y si algún día el plan fallara, fueran ellos vuestros estilistas y los de los tributos. Por favor, recordad que seguimos apostando por vosotros"

Firmado: Cinna y Portia.

Nos ponemos las manos en la cara, esto ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso, y no aguantamos más, suerte que los niños no están aquí por que no queremos que nos vean de esta manera. Nos abrazamos y rompemos a llorar, murieron por nosotros, y Cinna lo hizo ante mis propios ojos, golpeado hasta la muerte, Portia fue asesinada en la horca por esa serpiente de Snow, pero tanto ellos como Haymitch y Effie siguen con nosotros a nuestro lado. Vemos las caras de emoción de Gelasia y Dreama, hacen lo posible por aguantar la emoción, nosotros no podemos parar de llorar.

-De hecho. –Dice Gelasia-. Los trajes que recibisteis del Cabo Hawthorne, los hicimos nosotros mismos, siguiendo el diseño de Cinna del traje del Sinsajo. –Finaliza-.

Como podemos nos separamos, y nos enjuagamos algunas lágrimas, suspiramos y alcanzamos a decir un… -Gracias- con la voz rota.

Satis se dirige a la parte trasera del vagón, por supuesto los niños han de estar aquí, vamos a hablar de sus trajes de tributo para el desfile, al abrir la puerta, oigo a Cinna hablarle a su hermana, la cual está llorando.

-¡Espera! –Susurro a Satis-. Necesito oírlo.

-Prim, vamos, deja de llorar, estamos y estaremos juntos para siempre, volveremos los dos. No te pasará nada, vamos confía en mi.

Satis se gira y me mira, yo asiento, he oído lo que necesitaba oír de Cinna, entra en el compartimento y los avisa, los veo entrar Cinna tiene el brazo izquierdo que rodea el cuello de su hermana por los hombros, la otra mano la usa para secarle las lágrimas, sé que lo hace con aire protector y eso es Cinna para su hermana, su protector. Me vuelvo hacia Gelasia y Dreama, y veo que encima de la mesa han puesto multitud de fotos de los juegos del hambre antiguos, entre ellas el tipo traje de minero y los trajes que Cinna y Portia nos hicieron.

-Antes de que elijáis el traje queremos que sepáis nuestros planes. –Dicen-

-¿Adelante cual es el plan? –Dice Peeta-

-En principio pensábamos seguir el plan de Cinna y de Portia, el fuego y los rescoldos, la chispa está ya prendida y vosotros me entendéis lo que digo, la idea será unir los dos trajes que llevasteis vosotros en los dos juegos en los que participasteis. –Dreama saca la foto del archivador de la carpeta y nos lo muestra.- Como veis los trajes siguen siendo de cuero negro brillante, en esta ocasión con una larga capa, a la que prenderemos fuego con las mismas llamas que Cinna y Portia, la diferencia es que esta vez, se incendiará todo el traje, quedando a la vista los dedos y la cara en su totalidad. En la cabeza llevarían una corona de oro, como las que os entregaron en los 74 juegos, pero también estará incendiadas, para acabar el resto del traje, podrán ver como va cambiando de colores simulando las brasas en el interior del fuego, saldrán al desfile en belleza cero, es decir sin nada de maquillaje, queremos que los reconozcan en los juegos y por eso mantenemos las caras libres.

-A mi me parece bien, los chicos deben deslumbrar en el desfile, así podremos conseguir más patrocinadores. –Respondo-

Peeta saca la caja de Haymitch y la pone sobre la mesa, la abre y saca el sinsajo y el brazalete.

-Si añadís estas dos cosas a los diseños, estoy de acuerdo, Prim la llevara en el hombro izquierdo y Cinna el brazalete en la muñeca derecha.

-No han problema alguno. –Responden-

-En cuanto a nuestros trajes, llevaremos los de la cosecha, pero me gustaria que retocarais algo en el de Peeta. –Reclamo-

-Por supuesto Katniss, lo que quieras. –Responde Gelasia-.

-Quiero que le añadáis las llamas de los trajes de los chicos al traje de Peeta y a mi traje también, iremos todos con las llamas.

-De acuerdo, eso no es problema, de hecho es posible si nos dais los trajes para el desfile los tendréis a punto. –Dicen-.

-Bueno, si no nos necesitáis más me gustaría poder ir a descansar, este dia ha sido agotador.-Digo-

Peeta me entiende y me devuelve una picarona mirada y sonrisa. Asiente y dice:

-Yo también necesito descansar. Chicos quedaros con ellos y haced todo lo que os digan, mañana llegaremos al Capitolio.

Nos levantamos y vamos a nuestro compartimento, nos damos las manos nada más salir. Atravesamos uno de los vagones, de hecho, nuestro compartimento está en el último del tren, al entrar en la habitación, Peeta me acaricia el pelo y correspondo con un beso apasionado en los labios, hacia años que no teníamos un momento de completa intimidad como este, y los dos deseamos aprovecharlo como se merece. Realmente aún notamos los dos como tenemos las caras húmedas de lágrimas, le cojo la caja a Peeta y la lanzo al suelo encima de la moqueta roja del suelo, el me seca mis lagrimas y yo le seco las suyas.

-Peeta… -Intento decir-

-No digas nada Katniss, disfrutemos este momento.

Me tapa la boca con otro de sus apasionados besos, no sé cómo pero acabamos desnudos los dos encima de la cama, pasan las horas y me despierto sudorosa y jadeante, "¿ha sido una pesadilla?" me respondo a mí misma, "no. No lo ha sido, Katniss", toco la parte izquierda de la cama buscando el cuerpo de Peeta, pero no lo encuentro, entonces me giro a la derecha y ahí le veo, de pie, delante de la ventana del vagón del tren, con un fino batín color azul, bajo él su cuerpo desnudo me demuestra que no ha sido una pesadilla, ni tampoco un sueño.

-Por favor, Peeta, ven aquí.

Y doy unos sensuales toques sobre el colchón de agua de la cama. Él se quita el batín y vuelve a mi lado, apoyo la cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo y él me acaricia el pelo y me da un beso en la frente.

-¿Qué haremos? –Pregunto-

-Mantenerlos vivos -Responde-. Los sacaremos a los dos con vida. Cueste lo que cueste lo conseguiremos. –Finaliza-

Oímos unos golpes en la puerta, debe ser Satis que viene a avisarnos de que hoy es un día, muy, muy importante, como hacia Effie. Nos vestimos, nos duchamos y vamos al comedor, vemos a todos esperándonos para el desayuno.

-Buenos días, -decimos- y damos un beso a los chicos.

-Buenos días, -responden todos-.

-Estamos a punto de llegar al capitolio -dice Satis-, debemos empezar a prepararnos para el desfile de los tributos, tendrá lugar a mediodía en la plaza del capitolio.

Todos asentimos, tras el desayuno, nos cambiamos de ropa y nos ponemos la ropa del desfile, los chicos van con la ropa de la cosecha, a ellos les pondrán los trajes casi al mismo momento, mientras Peeta y yo, nos ponemos el traje amarillo y su traje que le hizo Portia, que ahora gracias a Gelasia y a Dreama los puños de su americana desprenden llamas al igual que mi vestido.

Llegamos al capitolio, Peeta les dice a los niños que se asomen y saluden, yo asiento, les irá bien para ir ganando patrocinadores.

Salimos del tren, los chicos salen primeros, la gente se agolpa a ellos, casi no les dejan respirar, intento acercarme para apartar a la gente, pero Peeta no me deja, es verdad lo había olvidado "los haré parecer débiles", detrás van los estilistas Gelasia y Dreama, y nosotros los últimos, Peeta lleva la caja en brazos, no le pierde la vista en ningún momento. Cinna en un momento dado se para y observa a la gente.

-Por favor, dejarnos pasar, nos volveréis a ver muy pronto en el desfile, gracias por vuestros apoyos pero dejarnos pasar.

La gente se aparta, vemos al fondo los demás tributos, reconozco enseguida a los profesionales, uno es un bestia que le saca a Cinna dos cabezas, la otra la chica en cambio parece más pequeña que Prim, lo que me desconcierta por que son los del Distrito 1, a su derecha llega el tren del 2, sus tributos son algo más pequeños que los del uno pero su aspecto es de mortíferos. Y a la izquierda al fondo de la estación vemos a los tributos del 4, son casi tan monstruosos como los del distrito 1, esto va a ser muy peligroso, peliagudo y terrorifico, el aspecto de ellos es letal, pero hemos preparado muy bien a los chicos, y puede que tengan una posibilidad.

A lo lejos vemos una figura que nos parece muy conocida, pero no puede ser ella, acabó loca completamente.

-Peeta, esa no es… ¿Johanna Mason?

-¿Quién, preciosa?

-Esa la que sale la del tren del Distrito 7, se parece mucho, a pesar que está muy envejecida.

Johanna se gira hacia nuestro tren y nos reconoce, a pesar de su edad, va ligera andando y se nos acerca.

-¡Hola descerebrada! –Chilla-

-¿Lo ves? Sabia que eras tú, -respondo entre risas-

-Hola Johanna, ¿vas a volver a deleitarnos con uno de tus desnudos integrales como los del vasallaje de los 25? –pregunta Peeta riéndose-

-Si me vuelven a vestir como un árbol, cuenta que sí.

Todos nos reímos, nos avisa por megafonía la voz del presentador, Julius C. Flinckerman (curiosamente es el hijo de Caesar Flinckerman) y se dice que tiene el mismo buen sentido del humor.

-"El desfile de tributos va a empezar, seguid el tunel de la estación os llevara directamente a los establos" -y se corta-

-De acuerdo chicos os dejamos con ellos, sed buenos y haced todo lo que os digan, estaremos en las gradas cerca de los posibles patrocinadores, así qué un último consejo para el desfile, sed vosotros mismos, sed simpáticos.

Y nos vamos, los dejamos con ellos, les están acabando de poner los trajes, nosotros nos sentamos en las gradas de la izquierda en la primera fila. Al fondo de la plaza vemos los sillones del palco, en ellos están sentados Præses y Julius Dux, los culpables de todo esto, a su derecha algunos de los Vigilantes. Supuestamente y así nos lo confirma la gente, en el centro de control el Vigilante Jefe llamado Platon Conon, es el encargado de vigilar la arena y controlar el desfile.

Julius está pletórico, lo vemos en lo alto de un anfiteatro, va vestido como su padre, este año va con un poco afortunado traje naranja y peluca dorada, a su padre también le pasó un año que iba vestido de rojo y no le favorecía. Tenemos ante nosotros un cronómetro que indica el tiempo que queda para la salida de los carros de los Tributos, me agarro a la mano de Peeta, ha llegado el momento que más tememos, oímos a Julius por la megafonía:

- ¡Ha llegado el momento, que empiecen los Septuagésimo Séptimos Juegos Del Hambre!

Los carros comienzan a salir, como siempre el Distrito uno va vestido de forma fastuosa, se ocupa de objetos de lujo como siempre, y van con túnicas antiguas y totalmente llenas de joyas, lo que digo, fastuosos, le sigue el carro del 2, el desfile suele durar una hora cuando llegamos a la una del mediodía, vemos salir el carro del 11, no los había visto, a pesar de no ser profesionales, el cuerpo del chico da miedo, se parece mucho a Thresh, pero no puede ser él. De repente la gente se levanta de sus asientos, los gritos y vítores tapan incluso la música del capitolio, incluso llego a oír a Julius preguntarse "¿Quien diablos son esos?" Ahí salen, y son más increíbles que nosotros, Gelasia y Dreama lo han logrado, increíble, incluso han pegado fuego a las ruedas del carro, sus caballos son negros como el carbón azabache de las extintas minas del Distrito 12. La gente los vitorea y los anima sin parar, solo se les ven las caras.

Vemos a Cinna girarse a su hermana y susurrarle algo:

-Prim dame la mano. Les gustará y podemos hacer lo mismo que papa y mama.

Vemos como se dan la mano y las alzan como nosotros, la gente se va a desmayar. Nos arropan todos alrededor nuestro, parece que tendremos patrocinadores de sobra. Los cuerpos de los niños están en llamas, literalmente en llamas, pero los reconocen perfectamente por sus caras, sus cuerpos parecen brasas ardientes. Les vemos las caras a esos dos en el palco, me recuerda la cara que tenia su abuelo cuando nos vio en llamas, me fijo de nuevo en los chicos, llevan el sinsajo y el brazalete como les pedimos a los estilistas. Llegan todos los carros al centro de la plaza y los dos personajes se ponen en pie.

-Buenos días Tributos, mentores, habitantes de Panem y bienvenidos a Los Juegos del Hambre, y ¡que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!

No falla, siempre dicen lo mismo y nada más. Los trajes de los chicos se apagan y aparecen Gelasia y Dreama para apagar las llamas, los demás tributos babean ante el trabajo de nuestros estilistas, incluso el bestia del 1 se le ve celoso. Bajamos hasta la plaza y nos abrazamos con los chicos.

-Buen trabajo a todos, a vosotros también.

-Gracias por no soltarme Cinna, estaba muy nerviosa, y más cuando he querido coger esta rosa roja.

-No te preocupes -responde Cinna-, Te dije que te protegería siempre y lo haré.

Los tributos se giran hacia nosotros con malas caras, todos están celosos.

-Vamos chicos, salgamos de aquí dice Peeta.

8

Algo me llama la atención justo cuando Peeta dice que nos vayamos al centro de entrenamiento, al fondo de la plaza un robusto joven rubio, atlético y muy moreno de piel, el corazón me da un vuelco al ver a la mujer que le acompaña. "Oh, no", me giro a Peeta y le doy un codazo.

-Mira Peeta, a esa mujer y el chico que está bajando del carro, el del Distrito 4.

-No creerás que es…

-¿Y quien puede ser? Ese pelo oscuro y esos ojos verdes, no puede ser más que Annie, mírale la cara, la tristeza que muestra es muy profunda. Lo siento Peeta tengo que ir. –Digo-

-Satis por favor espéranos, debemos hacer algo los dos. –Aclara Peeta-

Dejamos a los chicos con Satis, Gelasia y Dreama y nos acercamos a quien creo que es Annie Cresta y su hijo Finnick Jr. Cuando llegamos a su lado, se nos cae el mundo encima, es ella y su hijo.

- ¿Annie? –Pregunto-

Finnick nos mira con cara de pocos amigos, creo que aún no sabe que fuimos grandes amigos de su padre y por supuesto aliados en el vasallaje y en la caída de Snow. Annie se gira, por un momento duda si somos nosotros o no lo somos hasta que nos reconoce y se me tira al cuello abrazándome.

-Katniss, Peeta, ¡cuanto tiempo!

-¿Annie, como te encuentras? Es una verdadera pena que tengamos que volver a vernos en esta amarga situación. ¿Es tu hijo? –Pregunta Peeta-.

Annie sollozando mira a Peeta y se gira hacia Finnick, tiene toda la cara de su padre, incluso su compleción física, es atlético, musculoso, rubio como su padre, incluso ha heredado los ojos de él.

-Así es Peeta, es Finnick Jr., el hijo de vuestro mejor amigo, y la chica a su lado es Dahlia, una prima suya. Después de lo que hicisteis por mí y por su padre, tener que ser…

Annie deja de hablar, se nota que el vernos aquí ha sido un mazazo, realmente estos juegos lo han sido para todos. Finnick va a ser rival de Cinna y de Primrose en la arena, deberán luchar a muerte, después de que fueramos tan buenos amigos en la arena y de que me devolviera a Peeta en el vasallaje. Entonces Peeta se gira a Finnick y le ofrece la mano.

-Finnick tu padre y nosotros fuimos muy buenos amigos, me devolvió la vida en los últimos Juegos en los que competimos, espero que si nuestros hijos necesitan tu ayuda podamos contar contigo, aunque vayáis a ser enemigos.

-Entonces ¿vosotros sois los que derrocasteis a Snow? Mi madre me lo contó, pero no me lo creí.

"Dios mío" -pienso-, esa voz tan sensual, es la misma que la de su padre, Peeta y yo nos miramos y miramos a Annie.

-No irás a ofrecerme un azucarillo ¿verdad? Tu padre me lo ofreció en los 75 juegos del hambre nada más bajarse del carro.

Todos nos echamos a reír y Finnick toma la mano de Peeta y la estrecha con fuerza, me mira a mí y se me acerca dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes mientras pueda, a Cinna y a Prim no les pasará nada, pero ten en cuenta que llegará un momento que…

Le pongo la mano en los labios, y asiento, tiene razón, una alianza en estos juegos es muy peligrosa, pero sé que hará todo lo que pueda para mantener a nuestros hijos con vida en la arena.

-Bueno creo que es el momento de partir, ¿verdad Katniss? Dentro de poco son las entrevistas y deberíamos ir a prepararnos.

En ese momento Prim se gira hacia nosotros, y mira a Finnick, me sorprende no se han visto nunca, pero esa cara…

- Esa, es Prim? -Pregunta Annie- Es preciosa, ¿no crees Finnick?

Finnick ha perdido el habla, al menos eso parece, Peeta se fija en sus ojos, y me roza el brazo con el suyo, moviendo la cabeza. "Por supuesto, pero esto no está bien… no por favor, que no se enamoren". Cinna observa a Finnick y entiende el momento.

-Vaya, Prim parece que te ha salido un pretendiente. – Susurra Cinna al oído de su hermana-

Prim se ruboriza, y Finnick nos interrumpe.

-Perdonad ahora vengo.

Se acerca a Prim y le pone esa carita que solo Finnick podría poner, y le susurra algo al oído, es tan flojo ese susurro que ni yo puedo oírlo y eso que tengo el oído izquierdo reconstruido por el Capitolio pero nada no se que le ha dicho. Prim se pone a reír y le acepta un beso en la mejilla de Finnick, Cinna sonríe, me parece que sabe algo que los demás no sabemos.

-Bueno ahora sí, debemos retirarnos, vamos a los ascensores, ¿Annie nos acompañas? De todas maneras es el mismo edificio para todos. –Dice Peeta-

Annie asiente y nos dirigimos al ascensor central, pero un escándalo nos detiene justo antes de subir, no podía ser otra persona salvo Johanna, ahí viene todos nos echamos a reír cuando la vemos llegar toda roja, y vestida para variar como un árbol.

-Hola Johana, -le digo-

-Hola descerebrada. –Responde- tus hijos van divinos con esos trajes, y tu también con tu traje de las entrevistas.

Todos sabemos lo que viene a continuación, cojo a los chicos y los meto en el ascensor justo detrás de los estilistas y de Satis, nosotros delante, y Annie y Dahlia justo al lado mío, vemos a Peeta y Finnick que esperan para dejar pasar a Johanna pero ella no entra, vemos como empieza a quitarse el ridículo traje de árbol, la copa de las hojas, el tronco que forman los brazos, el tronco central…, como es normal debajo no lleva ningún tipo de ropa, Annie y yo no podemos evitar las risas a carcajada limpia, es la segunda vez que hace lo mismo y entra en el ascensor, Finnick y Peeta entran tras ella, no pueden evitar verla de ese porte, tiene cuarenta años pero el físico lo tiene envidiable.

-Peeta, ni lo pienses -le digo-, deja de mirarla.

Peeta no puede evitarlo y como puedo comprobar Finnick tampoco, suerte que vamos al 12 y ellos al 7 respectivamente.

-Johanna por Dios, podrías haber elegido otro momento, hay críos delante, -consigo decir, sin poder dejar de reír-.

-¡Estoy harta de los maditos estilistas que nos tocan al Distrito 7, ni con todos estos años hemos conseguido quitarnos el maldito traje de árbol, estoy harta!

Johanna continua despotricando todo el viaje en ascensor, al llegar al 4 Annie, Dahlia y Finnick se bajan, devolviéndole Prim una sonrisa muy especial al chico, el le guiña un ojo, me recuerda demasiado a su padre. Finalmente llegamos al ocho y Johanna sale con sus tributos del ascensor, dos chavales escuálidos, no parecen demasiada cosa, de hecho la cara la hacen de chicos débiles. Continúa despotricando hasta llegar a su habitación y nos quedamos solos con el equipo y los chicos.

-Volviste a caer en su trampa ¿eh Katniss? Lo ha hecho aposta, -dice Peeta sin poder dejar de reír-

-Lo sé, creo que todos caímos en ella como si fuera la primera vez, ja, ja, ja.

Llegamos al 12, y vemos nuestra habitación, es increíble, no ha cambiado nada, bueno, si, los avox, pero todo lo demás está igual.

-Descansad un poco en tres horas tenéis las entrevistas, y con el espectáculo que habéis dado en el desfile lo tenéis casi todo hecho. –Dice Satis-

-Chicos, venid aquí, debemos hablar. –Dice Peeta-

Nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor de la habitación, y nos ponemos ante los chicos, Gelasia y Dreama se sientan con nosotros. Ha llegado el momento de los vestidos de las entrevistas.

-Bueno tenemos pensado seguir con el tema de las llamas, ¿Katniss te parece bien un vestido anaranjado?

-Mientras sea de un color pálido como una puesta de sol si. Es el favorito de Peeta.

-De acuerdo pues así lo haremos, como pensamos seguir con las llamas lo haremos como el tuyo.

Peeta asiente, está feliz de ver que me acuerdo de ello.

-Y a ti Peeta ¿qué te parece si le ponemos a Cinna un traje como el tuyo?

-Mientras sea un color verde, estoy de acuerdo, podríais combinar la chaqueta en verde, con unas llamas en las mangas, y el resto como queráis.

-Me parece bien responde –Gelasia-.

-Ahora que tenemos el vestuario arreglado, debemos hablar de las entrevistas, queremos que seáis sinceros, simpáticos. Debéis saber que Julius es muy simpático como su padre, y que os ayudará en todo momento. Si gastáis una broma él os ayudará.

Los chicos asienten, es hora de prepararse, necesitamos un poco de descanso, les permitimos subir al tejado un rato, imagino que necesitaran un poco de intimidad entre hermanos.

-Prim, -dice Cinna-, he visto como mirabas a Finnick Jr., estoy seguro de que te gusta ¿verdad?

Prim se ruboriza, y dice:

-No es mal chico Cinna, además es simpático y si. Es muy guapo.

-Me lo parecía, -responde-.

Al cabo de una hora los llamamos, es la hora de prepararnos. Nos separamos y nos vamos cada uno con nuestros estilistas, antes de separarnos veo a Cinna un poco preocupado, pero no le hago caso por que pienso que es por culpa de las entrevistas.

-Bueno Prim, que hacemos contigo -pregunta Dreama-, vamos a ponerte un poco de maquillaje, acentuando los pómulos y los ojos tan bonitos como tienes, ¡vas a tener a todos los chicos babeando por ti!

Prim sonríe. Por su cara parece que piensa en alguien y no es en ninguno de nosotros, pero prefiero no preguntar, es su secreto y quizás se lo ha confiado a su hermano.

A ti, Katniss, vamos hacerte lo mismo, ¡estaréis divinas!

Las dos nos reímos, la pena es que no quieren que veamos a los otros hasta que llegue el momento.

Pasa el tiempo y nos dirigimos al plató donde tendrán lugar las entrevistas, este año los mentores tenemos la primera fila del teatro guardada, pero si es necesario Julius nos llamará al estrado. Estoy seguro que Satis ha preparado nuestra presencia ahí arriba, al fin y al cabo somos los amantes trágicos del distrito 12 que ven como sus hijos vuelven a la arena. Empiezan las entrevistas, como siempre sube primero el tributo varón y después la chica. Cuando sube el del distrito 1, ya no parece tan imponente, hemos sabido que su nombre es Caín, de todas formas, no es más alto que Julius, pero más vale no fiarse.

-Bueno, eres el primero, ¿que sientes al volver a los renovados Juegos?

- ¿Qué siento? Vergüenza por los que nos hicieron dejar este lugar y nos hicieron vivir como hasta ahora.

-Bueno pero no tienen la culpa ellos, se formó una rebelión, cambiemos de tema, que harás en los juegos, ¿para poder ser el campeón?

-Pues lo que se viene a hacer aquí Julius, pero disfrutaré matando a los críos del Sinsajo con mis propias manos.

-Se acabó el tiempo, lo siento Caín debemos seguir con otro tributo.

Al estrado sube la chica del dos, resulta ser prima de Caín y se llama Caia, la verdad ninguno de los parecen verdaderos profesionales en este momento, daban más miedo en el desfile. Van pasando los tributos de cada distrito, los del dos, van con vestidos sexys pero también en caso de la chica muy desafortunado, se llaman Abel y Zoey, son hermanos y son morenos con tex muy blanca y ojos marrón claro, suben al estrado dos esmirriados chicos del distrito tres, incluso me dan pena, Cinna les saca un par de cabezas, a pesar de tener 12 años aparentan tener menos por estatura. Llega el turno de Finnick Jr. Se le ve tranquilo y llegan a hacerse bromas, desde luego es idéntico a su padre, pero noto que esconde algo, como Prim, ¿qué le debió decir tras el desfile? –Pienso- , tras más de una hora d entrevistas llega el turno de Cinna, pero sorprendentemente, Julius se levanta y dice:

-Bueno y ahora vamos a conocer a la pareja del 12, y vamos a pedir que suban los dos al estrado.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no lo habían hecho nunca!

-Hola chicos, ¿sabéis por que os hemos hecho venir a los dos a la vez?

-¿Porque somos los hijos del Sinsajo y nos queréis ver juntos una última vez antes de morir? –Espeta Cinna-

-Directo y claro, ese es nuestro chico. –Dice Peeta- y nos echamos a reír.

La gente se queda perpleja por unos segundos es como si todos hubieran muerto, hasta que Julius se da cuenta de la indirecta, tan directa que ha soltado Cinna que responde:

-No jovencito, por que sois la sensación del Capitolio tras la entrada triunfal del desfile. ¿Qué sentisteis?

-Satisfacción. –Responden los dos-

Nos miran buscando un gesto de aprobación y asentimos.

-Esas llamas eran increíbles, ¿qué es lo que más os ha gustado del Capitolio chicos?

Se miran los dos y responden:

-Estar con nuestros padres y conocer a amigos de ellos, y a sus hijos.

Esa respuesta parece incomodar a Julius, creo que no se esperaba tal sinceridad de dos chicos, Cinna lo mira con el ceño zurcido, está claro que no le gusta nada estar ahí arriba, nos mira y miran a sus estilistas, les hacemos una seña con el dedo, "bailad para nosotros"

-¿Quieres ver las llamas otra vez Julius? Las llevamos esta noche de nuevo.

-Por supuesto, adelante

-Nos pones algo de música ¿por favor Julius?

La gente se queda anonadada, es la primera vez que los tributos piden música, la ponen y empiezan a bailar, es entonces cuando el milagro se produce. El suelo comienza a llenarse de llamas dejando un rastro increíble, incluso el cielo del teatro también se llena, Cinna se gira y pide que subamos, Julius acepta y subimos, juntos conseguimos crear una danza de fuego sobre el escenario, la gente chilla, se desgañita, estamos haciendo furor como en los juegos en los que estuvimos. Cuando acabamos volvemos a nuestro sitio y Julius hace un último cuestionario.

-Primrose Rue, ¿que es eso que llevas prendido en el vestido?

-Es el símbolo de mi Distrito Julius… y es el Símbolo de mi familia.

-Cinna, ¿y ese brazalete?.

-Es el Símbolo de protección hacia mi hermana, le prometí que nada malo le pasaría mientras estuviéramos juntos y voy a cumplirlo.

La gente está impresionada, las palabras de Cinna envalentonan mucho más a la muchedumbre y se nos agolpa encima, si ya teníamos patrocinadores antes ahora tenemos el doble.

Los chicos se retiran y salen del escenario, Julius por más que lo intenta no consigue volver en si, y solo llega a decir.

-Gracias, por estar con nosotros en las entrevistas, mañana va a ser un día muy duro para los tributos, comienzan los entrenamientos.

Y se retira del escenario. Por suerte parece que este año no hay sorpresas como las bombas que soltó Peeta en nuestros juegos, pero me temo que sí hay alguna bomba, algo referente a Prim y Finnick, pero no creo que consigamos nada preguntando, ni a ella ni a Cinna.

9

Salimos del teatro, el resto de los tributos nos miran con caras de envidia, temor y algunos incluso con odio, nos encontramos con Annie, Finnick y Dahlia y nos juntamos a ellos, subimos todos al 12 y les invitamos a pasar a nuestro apartamento, nos sentamos en la mesa para poder hablar de lo que haremos a partir de ahora en la arena, nos colocamos cada equipo en un lado de la mesa, puedo ver la cara de tristeza de la pobre Annie, así que le tomo la mano y veo como se siente aliviada.

-Peeta –dice Dreama-, aquí tienes lo que nos pediste.

Alarga la mano y deja sobre la mesa dos brazaletes, del mismo tipo y estilo que el de Cinna, Peeta los toma y los mira, asiente mirando a Dreama a los ojos.

-Perfectos, gracias Dreama. –Dice-

Peeta me mira y asiente.

-Bueno Annie, creo que lo mejor es que nuestros hijos formen equipo desde ya, en los entrenamientos incluidos, nos gustaría que llevarais esto los dos. –Peeta les entrega los brazaletes y después continúa-. Os identificarán como aliados, Cinna llevará el suyo y Prim también llevara el Broche de Sinsajo de oro.

-Tendréis más posibilidades de sobrevivir, si trabajáis juntos. –Añado-

Vemos como Annie y Finnick aceptan enseguida pero Dahlia se muestra reticente, sus dudas son comprensibles, el distrito 4 es uno de los profesionales, y debe pensar que no deben juntarse con un distrito no profesional, pero levanta su cara y mira a su primo, quien le asiente, pero le susurra algo al oído.

-Dahlia, es normal tus dudas, -dice Peeta-, entiendo que como profesional te cueste admitir la alianza, sabemos que os gusta más ir en manada y cazar a los otros tributos. Pero confía en mí, en este caso la alianza con los chicos os irá muy bien, son mejores de lo que parecen. –Y Peeta le guiña un ojo-.

Al final alarga su mano y toma el brazalete, mira a los chicos y estos le ofrecen una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Nos pasamos la noche juntos, hablando y preparando las estrategias a seguir.

-En los entrenamientos ir juntos siempre Cinna, aléjate de las armas cuerpo a cuerpo, Prim aléjate tu también de las armas a distancia, Cinna olvídate de las pesas, no vayas bajo ningún concepto hacia ellas, de ninguna clase. Ir a los puestos de supervivencia, hogueras y trampas, aprended a usar las armas contrarias a las vuestras, –Dice Peeta-

Los chicos asienten.

Posteriormente Peeta mira a Annie.

-Finnick, Dahlia, vosotros haced lo mismo que Cinna y Prim, Finnick no toques bajo ningún concepto los tridentes y tu Dahlia, deja las lanzas y las redes, haced lo que os digo.

-Así es, es mejor que guardéis todo eso para las sesiones privadas, -Peeta se gira hacia mí y me mira con su picarona mirada-, no seáis como nosotros en los primeros juegos que nos saltamos las reglas, -y se ríe, de hecho nos reímos los dos-.

-Si Peeta pero ¿la cara que les quedó a Cato, Clove, Marvel y Glimmer? Era para enmarcar. –Digo, sin parar de reír-

Finnick asiente sin problema alguno, y Dahlia con más reticencias, pero nos entiende las posturas. Nos quedamos los tres solos, los chicos han ido a descansar, ha sido un día muy duro y todos lo necesitamos, pero parece que ninguno de nosotros tiene sueño, y si lo tuviéramos creo que no podríamos ni dormir. Pero lo intentamos y nos vamos a descansar, mañana empieza el primero de los tres días de durísimos entrenamientos.

Son las ocho de la mañana y Satis golpea la puerta, para recodarnos que es un día muy, muy importante, me despierto y veo que Peeta sigue conmigo en la cama, volvemos a estar desnudos, me apoyo en su pecho y noto como está nervioso.

-¿Peeta estás bien?

-Sí. Estoy bien, solo pensaba en si habíamos hecho lo correcto con la alianza.

-Por supuesto Peeta, es lo mejor que podíamos hacer, ¿tu has visto a esos bestias? Si no tuviéramos a Dahlia y a Finnick de nuestra parte, los chicos no podrían meterse en el baño de sangre y salir vivos de ahí.

Nos levantamos y nos preparamos, es el primer día de entrenamientos, y Satis dice que podemos acompañar a los chicos por ser el primer día. Salimos del apartamento y bajamos al subsótano, nos encontramos a Annie en el 4 y nos unimos, bajamos juntos.

-Que raro, Johanna aún no ha bajado.

-Estará dándole la bronca a sus estilistas por el traje de árbol, -dice Peeta y nos reímos-.

Cuando llegamos al subsótano a la zona de entrenamientos, vemos asombrados que no hay nadie, somos los primeros, vamos a entrar y Cinna nos pide que nos quedemos fuera.

-Por favor, no entréis con nosotros, hacedlo como en el tren.

Parece que teme que los tomen por débiles, Asentimos, Annie hace los mismo con Finnick y Dahlia, levantan sus muñecas y nos muestran los brazaletes, Cinna hace lo propio mostrando el suyo y Prim muestra el sinsajo. Toman las manos y las levantan a la vez, son un equipo.

Entran en el centro de entrenamiento, se nos acerca un vigilante y nos ofrece ver los entrenamientos desde la grada. Pero solo nos permiten ver los públicos, los últimos privados no nos permitirán verlos. No puedo reprimir una sonrisa cuando veo el ponche sobre la mesa de los vigilantes, y susurro a Peeta:

-Que recuerdos cuando lancé esa flecha y Plutarch Havensbee se cayó al ponche, -y suelto una carcajada-.

-Pobre hombre, -susurra Peeta-, luego resultó ser esencial en la batalla contra Snow y el Capitolio. –Y se ríe-.

Los vigilantes se nos giran, vemos llegar a los tributos de Johanna, y ella sube a la grada, entran los tributos del 11, 8, 3, 5, 6, 7, 9 y para acabar llegan los monstruos de los profesionales restantes, primero el 2, los hermanos Zoey y Abel y para acabar los primos del 1, Caín y Caia.

-¿Te has fijado Peeta?

-¿En qué, preciosa?

-Ese tal Caín es muy parecido a Cato, es alto y muy musculoso, ¿crees que será tan orgulloso como lo era Cato?

-Quién sabe, pero creo que será un rival temible al que abatir.

Comienzan los entrenamientos, los tributos se reúnen con el entrenador Jefe de este año, Aaron.

-Muy bien tributos, antes de empezar con los entrenamientos debo deciros unas palabras. No están permitidas peleas entre vosotros, dejarlo eso para la arena. No podéis practicar con el resto de los tributos, si lo necesitáis tenéis a gente a disponible en la sala, solo debéis pedirlo.

Este año los tributos no van iguales, de hecho cada distrito lleva unos colores diferentes en los uniformes de entrenamiento. Curiosamente los chicos repiten con el color rojo en los uniformes, mientras que los demás llevan las rayas de color dependiendo del distrito que sean.

-¿Vamos a empezar por los nudos? –Pregunta Finnick-

-Si vamos, es algo que no hemos practicado y nos irá muy bien.

Vemos como se llevan a la perfección, Finnick complementa muy bien el equipo y tras media hora haciendo nudos se dirigen a otro puesto. Mientras los demás tributos se han lanzado a coger las armas y usarlas, el del 1 Caín, demuestra que tiene mucha práctica con la espada, su prima Caia demuestra tener bastante practica con los cuchillos, vemos a los del dos usando lanzas y espadas cortas, realmente dan miedo. Cinna, Prim, Finnick y Dahlia van pasando por los demás puestos, el de plantas parece estar encantado con ellos, no tiene a nadie y disfruta con su compañía, más tarde vemos como se dirigen al puesto de hogueras, les enseñan a hacer las con material seco, pero Cinna pide material mojado, "¿qué hace?", -pienso-. Miro de reojo a Peeta, está ensimismado, no les quita ojo de encima.

-Ahora veremos si recuerdan lo que les enseñé. –Dice-

Tarda un poco, realmente un minuto, pero Cinna lo consigue y vemos a Prim también consiguiéndolo, el entrenador no da crédito, es de los primeros que enciende una hoguera con material mojado.

Los vigilantes se incorporan, parece que les están llamando la atención nuestros chicos, Finnick y Dahlia, se interesan por como lo han hecho y Cinna se los explica, lo intentan, tardan más que ellos pero consiguen encenderla.

-Suerte de la alianza, hemos hecho bien. Annie, tus chicos aprenderán mucho con Cinna y Prim.

Annie asiente, Peeta tiene razón vemos como Finnick pide al entrenador del puesto de primero auxilios un muñeco.

-Peeta , mira –susurro-

Él se incorpora, Finnick está enseñándole a los chicos la misma técnica que me devolvió a Peeta de la muerte en el vasallaje de los veinticinco hecha por su padre. Súbitamente vemos entrar a un chico y una chica, en sus trajes de entrenamiento llevan un 13 pegado, por fin han llegado, aunque no es de extrañar, nunca han participado en los juegos y no debían ni tener a nadie que les quisiera hacer de mentor, calculo que deben tener unos dieciséis años, cuando pasan por delante nuestro, les vemos brillar algo en la muñeca izquierda, se acercan directamente a los chicos; al verlos Cinna para el entrenamiento y se levanta, se susurran algo al oído. Giro la cabeza buscando a su mentor, pero no lo veo, quizás no hayan venido ni con un mentor y sea eso lo que le esté susurrando al oído. Veo que Cinna hace una señal a su padre "mira esto papá" parece decirle y levanta las manos de los dos jóvenes. Señalando los brazales, luego mueve la mano en círculos "se unen a nosotros".

-¿Qué pasa Peeta? –pregunto-

-Mírales las muñecas a los dos, usan brazaletes como los de Cinna. Dice que se les unan a ellos.

En ese momento un joven de no más de treinta años se sienta a mi izquierda y me susurra:

-Confie en ellos, Sinsajo.

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto-

-Soldado Rain, del 13, me han enviado como mentor de Altair y Alicia, nuestros tributos.

-¿Qué sabe de los brazaletes?

-Los encargó el Cabo Hawthorne, dijo que así confiaría en nosotros.

Asiento y se lo hago saber a Peeta, vemos que Cinna espera la aprobación para aumentar la alianza, así que Peeta le levanta el pulgar y se reúne con todos. Siguen moviéndose por los demás sitios, todos los entrenadores parecen estar encantados de tener alumnos, ya que todos los demás están con las armas y no hacen caso de los puestos. Llegan al puesto de los tridentes, a pesar de las órdenes, Finnick toma uno y mira hacia nosotros; le respondemos con una negativa de cabeza pero él no lo suelta y se lo pasa a Cinna, entendemos su estrategia, "vosotros nos enseñáis lo que sabéis y nosotros os enseñamos lo que sabemos" vemos que Dhalia y Prims separan del Grupo y se dirigen a las redes, Dhalia enseña a Prim a usar esa red como un arma, hay que reconocer que a Prim le va bien ya que de paso le enseña a usar cualquier cosa como anzuelo, me recuerda muchísimo a Mags, mientras tanto Altair y Alicia, están con Cinna y Finnick aprendiendo a usar el tridente, al cabo de una hora se van al puesto de cuchillos largos, Finnick hace lo mismo que con el tridente.

Para finalizar van al entrenador de refugios. Es lo único que no les enseñamos, pero vemos que Finnick y Dhalia se ponen manos a la obra, también les ayudan los chicos del 13. Durante los días siguientes hacen los mismos movimientos, añadiendo una parada en el puesto de hierbas, eso les irá bien a Finnick y a Dhalia, al finalizar los tres días dominan todas las armas, a construir refugios y a usar la técnica de resurrección llamada RCP. Mientras los profesionales del 1 y 2, los increpan a todos, sobretodo a Finnick y a Dhalia, es normal siendo profesionales debería estar con ellos, pero saben cuales son las órdenes y no les hacen caso, llena al final de los entrenamientos y volvemos a nuestras habitaciones. Mañana serán los entrenamientos privados y las puntuaciones, nos reunimos todos en el 12, incluido el soldado Rain.

-Muy bien chicos, mañana vais a enseñarles a los Vigilantes todo lo que sepáis hacer, ¡todo! –Dice Peeta-.

-Chicos usad armas cortas. - Dice Rain-

-Finnick usa los tridentes, tú Dhalia, redes y cuchillos largos.

Vemos entrar a Satis, va muy acelerado, no parece él.

-¡Han cancelado las entrevistas de las puntuaciones!

-Se ve que les hizo daño la sinceridad de Cinna. –Dice Peeta-

-O quizás el vals con las llamas. –Rompo a reír-

-Han dicho que el día de las entrevistas queda como descanso, al parecer han tenido una fuga de datos y se ha filtrado esto. –Dice Satis-

Nos pone sobre la mesa una carpeta, observa a los chicos y me susurra:

-Ellos no pueden verlo, quien lo ha filtrado ha sido muy claro. Solo los mentores pueden verlo. –Asiento-

-Bueno chicos es hora de ir a descansar, mañana será un día agotador, así que, a dormir. –Dice Peeta-

Nos quedamos solos con Annie y Rain, pedimos al Avox que cierre las puertas y abrimos la carpeta.

-¡Por fin algo de suerte! –Exclama Peeta-

-¡Los planos de la arena! –Exclamo-

Comprobamos que es mixta, en la parte superior hay un páramo helado a la derecha y centro un prado con la cornucopia y un frondoso bosque, a la izquierda una ciudad en ruinas, para acabar tenemos un lago en la zona del bosque que delimita las ruinas y el prado.

-Parece que este año se han lucido. –Dice Annie-

-Cierto Annie, la mejor hasta ahora. –Dice Peeta-

Nos pasamos dos horas estudiando la arena, posteriormente nos vamos a la cama. Al día siguiente nos despertamos pronto, Satis entra y nos avisa que a mediodía serán los entrenamientos privados y que a las cuatro televisarán las puntuaciones. Les damos la mañana libre a los chicos y la pasan con Finnick, Dhalia, Altair y Alicia.

Ya van vestidos con sus trajes de entrenamiento, a mediodía van directos a la sal a de entrenamiento, van entrando como siempre, chico y chica uno tras otro, cuando entra Cinna los vigilantes comienzan a estar agotados y no le hacen ningún caso.

-¡Cinna Mellark Everdeen, Distrito 12! –Grita-

Coge las espadas y comienza a hacer exibicion con ella, pero los vigilantes pierden interes, este año estan en la zona de abajo, y sin campo de fuerza. Entonces Cinna pierde los nervios y coge una de las pesas que hay en un ricon y la lanza hacia los vigilantes, no les da pero tampoco parecen ser impresionados, eso es la gota que le colma el vaso por que ve unos enormes sacos de cuarenta kilos de peso, en el otro lado de la sala, y toma uno, lo lanza contra ellos cayendoles ante los pies, están a unos cuarenta metros de distancia y se sobresaltan, eso no se lo esperaban. Cinna acaba con su demostración y hace una reverencia y saliendo de la sala les responde:

-Gracias por su atención.

Entra Prim los pocos minutos y se encuentra la misma situación, los vigilantes solo hacen caso al alcohol y a dos cerdos asados que tienen sobre la mesa, toma las lanzas y comienza a lanzarlas y la clava en un muñeco unos cincuenta metros de donde se encuentra, se gira a los vigilantes pero nada siguen sin hacerle caso, entonces coge el arco y dispara a unos objetivos en movimiento, rueda por el suelo y sigue disparando, todas las flechas en los ojos de los objetivos, pero los vigilantes siguen sin hacerle caso, entonces ve una red al fondo y la coge, harta de que no le hagan caso, la lanza a los vigilantes enredándolos entre los dos cerdos. Los vigilantes se quedan anonadados, es el segundo tributo que se mete con ellos, por supuesto con razón.

-Puede irse señorita Primrose.

Son las tres y cuarenta de la tarde, nos reunimos de nuevo en nuestro compartimento del 12, y comentamos lo que ha pasado.

-Básicamente a mi me han ignorado totalmente, he tirado con todas las armas y no me han hecho caso, solo me lo han hecho cuando… cuando…

-Cuando ¿qué, Cinna? –Responde Peeta-

-Bueno… cuando les he lanzado una pesa a los pies y un saco de 40 kilos también a sus pies.

-¿Qué has hecho qué? –Dice Satis-

-No me hacían caso y bueno… se me han cruzado los cables.

-Esto me recuerda a cuando vinimos nosotros la primera vez… ¿te acuerdas Katniss? –Dice Peeta-

-Sí es lo mismo. Por muy del Distrito 12 que seamos no os merecéis que nos os hagan ni caso.

-¿Y tu Prim? –Pregunto-

-Básicamente lo mismo, lo hice todo, hasta que me harté y tomé una red y bueno… se la lancé hacia ellos enredándolos con dos cerdos asados.

Todos se quedan sin habla, hasta que Finnick arranca a reír.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, se debieron quedar de piedra, ¿verdad Prim?

-Sí bueno, bastante asustados y perplejos diría yo, lo habremos estropeado todo, seguro.

-Tranquila Prim, como me dijo Portia una vez, las puntuaciones solo importan si son buenas, las malas no importan a nadie.

Nos callamos de golpe, en la televisión comienza a sonar el himno del Capitolio y vemos a Julius con las fotos de todos, comienzan las puntuaciones.

-Distrito 1: Caín: un 10

-Distrito 2: Caia: 9

-Distrito 4: Finnick Odair Cresta Jr.: 9

-Distrito 4: Dhalia: 8

Y sigue así en orden ascendente, cuando llega a nosotros, nos unimos las manos:

-Distrito 12: Cinna Mellark Everden: ¡12!

-¿¡Que?! -Exclamamos y saltamos del sofá y las butacas-

Peeta se echa a reír. –Parece que les ha gustado mucho tu sentido del humor Cinna-.

-Distrito 12: Primrose Rue Mellark Everdeen: ¡12!

Esto ya es un apoteosis, saltamos y brincamos, gritamos, contra todo pronóstico los chicos han conseguido la puntuación maxima en los entrenamientos, al menos parece que alguno de los vigilantes los estaba mirando y observando.

-Distrito 13: Altair: 8

-Distrito 13: Alicia: 8

-Bien tributos, -continua Julius- ahora dispondréis de dos días para prepararos para los juegos, exactamente a las nueve de la mañana dentro de dos días comenzarán los Juegos del Hambre. Que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte.

Muy buen trabajo chicos, ahora debemos mantenernos juntos y unidos, mientras sea así no podrán vencernos, con esas puntuaciones tendréis patrocinadores para todo el juego garantizados. –Decimos Peeta y yo-

-Los otros profesionales tienen que estar rompiéndose la cabeza pensando en como lo han hecho, ja, ja, ja. –Dice Annie-

-Se lo tienen merecido, después de cómo nos hablaban durante los entrenamientos. –Dice Finnick-

Nos levantamos y cenamos todos juntos esto ha sido una victoria contra el capitolio para nosotros.

10

Al día siguiente nos volvemos a reunir para analizar la situación, es muy temprano así que dejamos que los chicos descansen y duerman un poco más, se lo han ganado. Estamos recibiendo muchas solicitudes de patrocinadores, las puntuaciones de ayer han sido lo último para acabar de convencer a los rezagados que aún no estaban seguros de patrocinar a los del Distrito 12. Llegan Annie Cresta y el soldado Rain, y nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa del comedor de nuestro apartamento.

-Sabemos perfectamente que irán a por Prim y Cinna, lo han hecho aposta, esas puntuaciones altas solo significa que somos un estorbo para el Capitolio y el resto de Tributos. –Dice Peeta-.

-Es verdad, pero ahora tenemos otro problema, ¿dejamos a los chicos en el baño de sangre o no los metemos? –Respondo-.

-Tenemos a Finnick, Dahlia, Altair y Alicia, con ellos los chicos tienen la posibilidad de meterse en el baño de sangre y salir vivos, con armas y provisiones. –Dice Annie-.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Annie, propongo que les dejemos meterse en el baño de sangre. –Responde Rain-

En principio los tributos del 12 nunca han sido lo bastante buenos para meterse en el baño de sangre, normalmente la mitad de los tributos mueren durante los primeros sesenta segundos de los juegos, en la misma Cornucopia.

-De acuerdo, ¿pero teniendo los planos de la arena donde creeis que es más seguro que deben ir? –Pregunto-.

Annie se alarga y apunta al Páramo helado.

-Aquí con la ayuda de Finnick y Dahlia no deberían tener problemas para conseguir comida, el problema más grande sería conseguir madera para hacer un fuego y calentarse. –Dice-

-Estoy de acuerdo. –Asevera Peeta- Es el mejor sitio donde comenzar estos juegos, además los profesionales no irán tras ellos mientras tengan otros tributos menores a los que cazar.

-Peeta, son los que más altas puntuaciones tienen de los entrenamientos. –Asevero-.

Peeta asiente, en cambio en mi corazón siento que tiene razón, normalmente el baño de sangre inicial dura varias horas, durante ese tiempo los chicos pueden atravesar ese prado y conseguir madera y cazar hasta llegar al páramo. Además estoy segura de que ésta vez, los profesionales serán más listos y no pondrán sus provisiones en la Cornucopia, me levanto y marco la ciudad en ruinas.

-Estoy segura de que los profesionales optarán por ésta zona.

A medida que miro esa zona, el corazón me da un vuelco y vuelvo a comprobar la forma de la ciudad, hasta que me doy cuenta de lo que és.

-Oh, oh… ¿Peeta reconoces esa ciudad? –Pregunto-

-Pues no, Katniss, no la reconozco, ¿qué pasa?

-Es el Distrito 12, cuando nos escapamos del Vasallaje de los 25, es una recreación de cómo dejaron el 12 los bombardeos.

Los ojos de Peeta se abren como platos, ahora sí que reconoce el distrito, estoy segura de que han preparado todo un decorado con los restos de la panadería de sus padres, el edificio de Justicia, etc.

-Entonces está claro que van a por nosotros y a por todo el Distrito 12. –Dice Peeta-

-¿No había quedado claro con las imágenes y hacer subir a los chicos juntos para la entrevista? –Espeto-

Vemos entrar a Satis, junto a Dreama y a Gelasia, van cargados con ropa, deben ser los uniformes de los chicos, los ponen encima de la mesa y retiramos la carpeta con los planos.

-Aquí tenemos los uniformes para los Juegos. –Dice Gelasia-

Los uniformes son una camisa verde hierba, unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta oscura, con las líneas de colores que identifican nuestro distrito, en el caso del 12 las líneas son rojas, el 4 son azul marino y en el caso del 13 son anaranjadas, podemos comprobar que son telas muy gruesas, pero llevan en su interior unas cremalleras, que les permiten quitar partes del relleno para que sean más frescas.

-Hemos pensado que será lo mejor, ya que si van al páramo helado necesitarán estar protegidos contra el frío, pero si luego van a la zona del bosque y la ciudad puede que pasen demasiado calor con la ropa gruesa, de esta forma podrán adaptarla a cada zona de la arena. –Dice Dreama-.

-Me parece una gran idea, es justo lo que necesitan para estos juegos. –Digo-

Abro la chaqueta del uniforme, en ella veo distintos departamentos y una zona para armas cortas, me recuerda mucho a la chaqueta de Clove, la llevaba forrada de cuchillos en el banquete de los septuagésimo cuartos.

-Esa es para Cinna, ya que se la dan tan bien los cuchillos y las armas cortas pues podrá llevarlas a mano. Por cierto Annie tus estilistas nos han dado las tuyas, pero nos hemos permitido añadir también las zonas para los cuchillos cortos en las chaquetas, creemos que es mejor que las lleven así. –Dice Gelasia-.

-Gracias Gelasia, ojala me hubierais tocado a mí en lugar de esos dos inútiles de estilistas, sois los mejores de los que han pasado por estos juegos. –Responde Annie-.

Gelasia asiente, la verdad es que iban lamentables con esos trajes típicos de pescadores, eran de los peores con permiso de Johana y sus tributos con el traje de árboles.

Les devolvemos los trajes y se los llevan a la zona de lanzamiento, mientras nosotros acabamos de arreglar las estrategias a seguir. Son las doce del mediodía y vamos a llamar cada uno a nuestros chavales, se duchan, se visten y nos reunimos para decirles que estrategia han de seguir, por supuesto no podemos comentarles nada de la zona helada, pero podemos dejarlo caer, ellos no deben ni pueden saber que dispongamos de los planos de la arena.

-Bien chicos, hemos decidido que os metáis juntos en el baño de sangre de la Cornucopia, siempre y cuando lo hagáis juntos como un equipo, no os queremos ver separados, siempre unidos. –Espeta Peeta-.

Los chicos asienten, se miran entre ellos y alargan los brazos, se sacan los brazaletes y los ponen en la mesa y Prim pone el Sinsajo sobre ellos en señal de unión, alargan de nuevo los brazos y se los toman unos a otros, se observan y con una simple mirada y cabezadita se ponen de acuerdo, la alianza ha sido formada durante días y son más que un equipo, son amigos y amigos de verdad. Vuelven a tomar sus símbolos y esperan que todos los tengan, Prim prende el Sinsajo en su vestido y el resto se coloca a la vez los brazaletes en sus brazos.

-Prim, habrá arcos y flechas cogerás uno para ti y otro de reserva, toma también una lanza y alguna red, habrá mochilas repartidas por delante de la cornucopia, su valor decrece cuanto más lejos están así que coged lo que podáis, en ella habrá, utensilios de supervivencia y seguramente medicinas. Cinna, tomas cuchillos cortos y espadas, toma también lo que puedas de suministros, lo importante es que los demás profesionales se vean obligados a cazar si quieren sobrevivir. –Digo-.

-Finnick, toma un tridente para ti y otro de reserva, toma cuchillos largos y cortos os harán falta, Dahlia, haz lo mismo que tu primo, añade como Prim alguna red de reserva, tomad también mochilas de suministros. –Dice Annie-.

-Altair y Alicia, coged el resto de armas, espadas, cuchillos cortos, lo que podáis, sabéis usar las armas muy bien, habéis aprendido de ellos, tomad también mochilas, intentare poder enviaros algún que otro regalo, veré si puedo conseguir patrocinadores para vosotros. –Espeta Rain-.

-Rain tranquilo, mientras esté con ellos no les faltará nada, estamos teniendo muchas solicitudes para patrocinar a Cinna y a Prim y estarán siempre surtidos de lo que necesiten. –Dice Peeta-.

-¿Que nos recomiendas que hagamos después papá? –Pregunta Cinna-

Buscad una zona que os proteja, lo más importante es que busquéis agua, es vuestra primera opción, sin agua no sobreviviréis más que dos días. Aún no sabemos que tipo de arena os encontrareis así qué solo os puedo decir esto.-Dice Peeta-

-Yo tengo otro consejo, chicos. –Espeto-.

-Sí mamá. ¿Qué consejo más puedes darnos? –Dice Prim-.

Peeta y yo nos miramos y sonreímos, es como si le tuviéramos a nuestro lado y se pusiera en nuestra espalda, miramos al cielo que se ve por la ventana del comedor y asentimos, nos damos las manos y decimos a la vez "va por ti Haymitch":

-Seguid vivos.

Hemos pasado todo el día tramando estrategias y preparando a los chavales, se les ve en la cara que quieren ir a descansar, de hecho son las ocho de la tarde, y ha sido un día muy duro.

-Chicos os conviene ir a descansar, mañana Satis vendrá con Gelasia y Dreama a las siete de la mañana, a las nueve deberéis estar en las catacumbas para el lanzamiento. –Decimos todos-

Los chicos asienten y se van todos a sus cuartos, es el momento más duro para todos nosotros, mañana veremos como nuestros chicos se aliarán para matar a otros 20 tributos en la arena. Empezará lo peor y realmente no estamos seguros de poder sacar a los dos de la arena vivos. Aún así tenemos muchos patrocinadores y estoy segura de que el 12 estarán intentando con lo poco que tienen patrocinar a nuestros hijos, por la memoria de Prim, mi madre, mi padre y Haymitch.

Nos vamos todos a la cama, cuando entramos en el cuarto nos desvestimos y nos abrazamos, no puedo evitar llorar, pero Peeta me vuelve a callar con otro de sus apasionados besos, me seca las lágrimas y coge con su otra mano el mando de la ventana de las imágenes, pone la imagen de una enorme cueva, me siento como en los días que pasamos en esa cueva en los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre, allí comencé a entender mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, no quería perderlo, no podía permitir que muriera en mis manos, me siento bien con el a mi lado.

-¿Dime, que necesitas, preciosa?

-Me gustaría poder pasar toda la noche contigo. –respondo-

Es el mismo diálogo que tuvimos aquel día en el tren de camino al vasallaje de los veinticinco, y lo volvemos a hacer, esta es la mejor noche de mi vida, ojala pudiera detenerla y que no pasara nunca más el tiempo hacia delante.

De repente algo nos sobresalta, unos gritos… Es Satis, que ya viene a avisarnos que es el "gran" día.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos, son las seis de la mañana el desayuno está listo, todos en pie, ¡hoy es un día muy, muy importante!

Me crepitan los ojos de oírlo chillar con esa voz tan estridente típica del Capitolio, es idéntica a Effie cuando venia a avisarnos de lo mismo. Nos levantamos todos, creo que hemos dormido muy poco pero en cambio parece que Cinna y Prim han dormido más que nosotros. Peeta me guiña un ojo con picardía y noto que me ruborizo, no se como lo consigue pero siempre acabo con los colores subidos por algún comentario o movimiento suyo.

-Bueno chicos, hoy os acompañaremos al transporte, por favor recordad lo que os dijimos, siempre juntos, al conseguir las mochilas y las armas iros de ahí, manteniéndoos juntos, no os separéis por nada del mundo y todo irá bien. –Decimos los dos-

Nos sentamos a la mesa y desayunamos, tenemos de todo, incluso ese líquido marrón oscuro tan espeso que tomamos en el tren la primera vez que vinimos, chocolate creo que dijo Peeta que era. Tomo un panecillo y lo parto en trocitos y lo meto en el chocolate, Cinna me mira y hace lo mismo. Estamos callados, la tensión y la concentración de los chicos se nota en el ambiente.

-Bueno, es el momento de irnos, se os va hacer tarde y no podemos llegar tan tarde, vamos chicos. –Dice Peeta-

Peeta acompaña a Cinna y yo a Prim, en el tejado del centro de entrenamiento nos espera un aerodeslizador para cada uno, vuelven a hacerlo como siempre, cada grupo de seis en uno distinto y los chicos se tienen que separar, llega Annie y Rain, con sus tributos, Finnick va en el grupo de Cinna y Altair también las chicas van juntas y nos despedimos de ellas, se introducen en el transporte y los ajustan a las sillas, poniéndoles el localizador en los brazos.

-¿Qué es? –Pregunta Cinna-

-Un localizador, así podremos saber en todo momento donde os encontráis.

Cinna, Altair, Finnick y Dahlia levantan sus pulseras para que todos las vean y Prim señala su Sinsajo, "siempre juntos, siempre un equipo", piensan, y los aerodeslizadores se van. Tras una hora llegan a las catacumbas, donde son recibidos por Gelasia y Dreama, quienes los acompañan a la zona de lanzamiento.

-Venid con nosotros, vamos a vestiros. –Dicen-

Se separan y los llevan cada uno a un cuarto.

-Cinna, mira te he añadido a la chaqueta una funda para una espada para que la puedas llevar a la espalda y otra en la cintura para que vayas más cómodo y puedas recoger algo más de armamento, además si es necesario puedes meterte en el agua, el cinturón es flotante.

Cinna asiente y abraza a Gelasia, ésta se pone a lloriquear, sollozando le da un beso en la frente y se ponen a punto para el lanzamiento.

-Quedan 50 segundos Cinna, entra en el tubo, os encontrareis arriba.

Cinna se introduce en el tubo y éste se cierra con él dentro.

-Quedan 30 segundos. –Se oye por megafonía-

Estamos sentados con los demás mentores y patrocinadores en una sala grandiosa, hay pantallas por todos lados, mientras vemos prepararlo todo.

-Quedan 20 segundos.- Las plataformas suben y muestran la arena, están en el prado y la cornucopia en el centro, llena de armas, y mochilas llenas de preciosos tesoros.

-¡Que empiecen los Septuagésimo Séptimos Juegos del Hambre! –chilla Julius justo detrás de nosotros, y nos sobresaltamos.

Vemos la disposición, Prim ha salido a las 12 en punto de la cornucopia y tres tributos a su derecha están Finnick y Altair, a cuatro tributos a la derecha vemos a Dahlia y a las seis en punto vemos a Cinna, justo al lado de Cinna está una joven del distrito 8, sus ojos y su cara parecen de serpiente, una víbora, recuerdo que en el entrenamiento solo pensaba en buscar venenos mortíferos, parece lista, y eso me recuerda a la Comadreja.

Un cañonazo declara los inicios de los juegos, los tributos se lanzan a correr hacia los suministros, esa Víbora coge una mochila pequeña y un cuchillo y huye dirección a la ciudad en ruinas. Cinna, Finnick, Altair, Dahlia y Prim consiguen llegar a la zona central y cogen armas, llegan los tributos del siete, e intentan matar a Cinna y a Prim por la espalda, la chica es atravesada por una daga de Dahlia y el chico por el tridente de Finnick, se le acerca el chico del once a Finnick y Cinna lanza un cuchillo dándole en un ojo al tributo matándolo en el acto, mientras la chica del tres se abalanza contra Prim quien le dispara una flecha y se la clava en el cuello, recogen las mochilas, dos arcos y carcajes, espadas, cuchillos, tridentes y redes, y salen de la cornucopia a toda prisa, por el camino, Cinna toma una mochila que ha perdido la chica del tres y se la cuelga del hombro libre. Respiramos con tranquilidad, al menos hemos conseguido que los chicos salgan vivos del baño de sangre, vemos que casualmente han seguido el camino del páramo helado, atraviesan el bosque a toda prisa, observando si pueden coger o cazar algo que les sirva de comida.

Cuando están a medio camino de su destino Cinna se para al ver material mojado para hacer hogueras y se detiene:

-Esperad, esto nos servirá, no sabemos que llevamos en las mochilas y necesitaremos algo para poder hacer fuego si es necesario. –Dice-

Se paran vigilando por si alguien les ha seguido, la batalla debe continuar por que aún no han sonado los cañonazos. Mientras en la Cornucopia la lucha continúa, los profesionales van eliminando contrincantes.

Los chicos vuelven a moverse, deberían salir de ahí cuanto antes, para estar a salvo. Pero hacen un alto en el camino tras una hora corriendo, miran las mochilas y comprueban lo que llevan. Casualmente todas llevan lo mismo, aunque la de la chica del tres lleva medicamentos y siete tiras de cecina y dos mendrugos de pan, además de una botella de dos litros de agua (vacía por supuesto). En las demás hay cerillas, botellines de Yodo para tratar el agua, cerillas, una manzana y dos trozos de queso en cada una, además de un saco de dormir en la de Cinna y tres trozos de cuerda de unos dos metros de longitud. Ordenan los enseres y reparten la comida, es el momento de seguir moviéndose. Tras cuatro horas comienzan a sonar los cañonazos, uno tras otro, hasta trece. Trece son los tributos que han muerto en las cuatro primeras horas de los Juegos, hasta la noche no se verán las caras de los fallecidos.

-¿No notáis que comienza a hacer frío? –Pregunta Finnick-.

Todos asienten, por lo que sabemos están a punto de llegar al páramo helado. Los vemos continuar y llegan al lugar. Al fondo ven una cueva que esta bastante bien camuflada por la niebla y la nieve que se mueve por esa zona, así que deciden acampar en esa zona, supuestamente va a ser una noche tranquila, ya que la audiencia estará contenta con el baño de sangre.

-Necesitamos comida, esto hay que guardarlo. ¿Finnick crees que se puede pescar en esta zona?- Pregunta Prim.-

-Yo creo que sí, y también se podrían cazar animales de esta zona son comestibles. –Dice Finnick y Dahlia asiente-

En unos minutos los dos han pescado bastante, y vuelven a la cueva, Cinna ha conseguido hacer una pequeña hoguera y camuflarla en el fondo de la cueva y desde el exterior no se nota que esté encendida, Prim vuelve con 4 zorros y 3 ardillas invernales. Mientras los del 13 han conseguido algunas bayas comestibles y raíces.

Suena el himno y muestran las caras de los muertos: la chica y el chico del tres, la chica del cinco, el chico del seis, los dos del siete "pobre Johanna" –pienso- , los dos del nueve, el chico del diez y los dos del once. En total doce tributos mueren en el baño de sangre.

- Vaya, son 12, y como es de esperar los profesionales están vivos, -dice Cinna, guiñando un ojo a Finnick y a Dahlia-.

Todos ríen, será una noche dura, los dos del trece se ofrecen para realizar las primeras guardias.

11

Acaban de cocer las ardillas y los zorros, los despiezan ya cocidos, ya que así se pueden cortar con suma facilidad, Cinna toma varias piezas y sale de la cueva, en dirección a la entrada, allí se encuentra con Alicia quien está haciendo la primera de las guardias se acerca a ella y Alicia se sobresalta.

-¿Quién está ahí?

-Tranquila, soy Cinna, te traigo algo de comida he pensado que estarías hambrienta.

-Oh, gracias. –Responde-

-No es mucho pero hay que repartirlo.

Cinna le da uno de los dos muslos de ardilla y un trozo de uno de los mendrugos de pan, además de una pequeña porción de las raíces que han recogido, lleva también unas bayas, pero prefiere guardarlas para más tarde. Toma el otro muslo de ardilla y otro trozo de pan y una porción de raíces para él y los dos se disponen a cenar juntos. Alicia saca la botella de agua sin recordar que la tiene vacía. Cinna la coge y le dice:

-Espera Alicia mira.

Justo cuando le toma la botella las manos de los dos chicos se tocan y ella la suelta la botella enseguida, Cinna le dedica una sonrisa y una mirada furtiva, mientras va llenado de nieve la botella, Alicia se ruboriza y sonríe.

-Ahora la guardo en mi chaqueta y verás que como en nada tenemos agua para beber.

Se abre la chaqueta y se coloca la botella dentro, cerrando rápidamente la cremallera de la chaqueta. Alarga su brazo y acaricia la cara de Alicia y le dice:

-Eres muy guapa, ¿sabes?

Ella cierra los ojos y baja la cabeza, Cinna baja su mano y le apoya los dedos en la barbilla, haciendo que le levante la cara y le mire a los ojos, Alicia toma su mano con la mano izquierda y con la otra le devuelve la caricia en el pelo y su mejilla izquierda.

-Tu también eres muy guapo Cinna. –Responde-

Mientras están hablando dos figuras están en las sombras, una es más alta que la otra, aparecen Finnick y Prim, los dos sonríen, seguramente estaban escuchando todo los dos.

-Vamos a investigar un poco la zona más profunda de la cueva a ver que podemos encontrar. –Dice Prim-

-De acuerdo Prim, no os adentréis mucho, para que podamos oír la señal de mamá, para saber si estamos todos bien. –Dice Cinna-

Alicia está colorada, seguramente esté muerta de vergüenza por haber dicho lo que ha dicho, sin saber que Prim y Finnick estaban tan cerca escuchándoles.

-Está bien Finnick id juntos, la dejo en tus manos, cuídala bien.

Se oye un cañonazo y la vez un desgarrador rugido, Cinna se sobresalta y hace la señal que le es correspondida por su hermana.

-Suspiro- Si algo malo le pasara… -Dice Cinna-

-No te preocupes, estará bien. –Responde Alicia- Estoy temblando.-Finaliza.

Cinna se levanta y se acerca a ella, toca su ropa y nota que ha quitado parte del forro de la misma.

-Ven acércate a mi, te calentaré, te has quitado los forros de la ropa por eso tienes tanto frío. –Responde Cinna-

Abre la mochilla y saca el saco de Dormir de su interior y lo abre, ante la pequeña fogata que ha hecho Alicia en un rincón para poder Vigilar al menos algo caliente en ese lugar.

-Ven Alicia, métete en el saco de dormir conmigo, te ayudaré a entrar en calor.

Alicia acepta y entra en el saco de dormir, al instante deja de temblar tanto y se da cuenta que el calor corporal de Cinna aumentado con los forros de la chaqueta y el resto de la ropa, se acumulan dentro y el saco de dormir lo proyecta de nuevo hacia sus cuerpos. Se producen numerosas muestras de afecto mientras están los dos acurrucados dentro del saco, los ojos que se ponen, las caricias que se dedican los dos. Mientras en la sala donde estamos con los patrocinadores, Peeta y yo lo vemos todo, parece espíritu protector lo de Cinna, pero no, es algo más.

-Peeta, eso es…

-Amor, preciosa. –Responde Peeta- Nuestro hombrecito se ha enamorado.

-Pero esto no es posible, jamás conseguiremos sacarlos a los tres de la arena.

-Tranquila, vamos a ver como avanza todo. –Me responde-

Cinna ofrece más muestras de cariño hacia la chica que le ha robado el corazón.

-Sabes que esto no puede… -Pero Alicia no acaba la frase-

Cinna la toma de la cara con su mano izquierda y le tapa la boca con un larguísimo beso en los labios, cuando Cinna consigue separarse los dos se miran a los ojos.

-Te quiero Alicia. Desde que te vi entrar en los entrenamientos.

Está claro que la chica no se lo esperaba pero en sus ojos se puede ver que ella también siente lo mismo por Cinna.

-Yo también te quiero Cinna. –Le responde-

En la sala de los patrocinadores es una apoteosis, la historia se repite, unos nuevos amantes trágicos en el Juego. Se nos acercan unos ciudadanos del Capitolio y nos ofrecen mandarles algún regalo, nosotros asentimos, les preguntamos que les parece enviarles algo más de comida a los chicos, entre ello, algo más de pan y queso para todos, ellos asienten.

Mientras están adormilados tras la declaración de amor, el paracaídas les llega a los chicos, aterriza justo en la entrada de la cueva, Cinna es el primero que se despierta al oír el tintineo del paracaídas.

-Mira Alicia, ¿para quien será?

-Tiene una nota, ¿qué pone Cinna?

-A ver, "seguid así, buen trabajo Cinna y Alicia" –Lee Cinna-

-¿Entonces es para nosotros?

-Vamos a abrirlo y salimos de dudas.

Abren el paracaídas y en el se encuentran doce panes del distrito 4 y doce cuñas de queso. Lo que significa que es para todo el grupo.

-Aquí hay el doble de los que somos, esto significa que podemos repartirlo por la mitad, dos unidades para cada uno de cada cosa.

En ese momento suena el himno y aparece un rostro en el cielo, es la chica del diez, y se acaba el himno.

-¿Como habrá muerto? –Dice Alicia-

-No lo sé pero me tiene más preocupado, que debería ser ese rugido que hemos oído justo después del cañonazo, quizás haya sido lo que la haya matado. Vamos a los chicos y les entregamos el regalo Alicia.

-No podemos dejar esto sin protección, ¿y si vienen los profesionales?

-Créeme estamos a salvo por la noche.

Se dirigen los dos al interior de la cueva, cuando van entrando oyen risas y cuando llegan los ven a todos sentados alrededor de la hoguera, Finnick está contando historias a los demás para pasar el tiempo hasta que le llegue el turno de su guardia.

-Chicos mirad, nuestro primer regalo, panes y quesos, los panes son del Distrito 4.

-¿Como los has reconocido Cinna? –Pregunta Finnick-

-Verás papá es panadero, como lo fueron ya los abuelos y él cuando fue a los Juegos con mamá, le ayudo en el trabajo y él me enseño a diferenciarlos.

- Bueno aquí tenéis, son 12 panes y 12 trozos de queso, somos seis así que tocan a dos trozos cada uno de cada cosa.

Mientras Cinna hace el reparto, Prim se gira de reojo hacia Finnick mirándole de forma furtiva, nadie se da cuenta, salvo finnick, de hecho la mirada dura apenas un segundo y vuelve a bajar la cabeza. Se vuelve a oír el rugido que antes ha sonado, ahora parece estar bastante más cerca, todos se ponen en pie y cogen sus armas, salen de la cueva, cargados con troncos encendidos con yesca como antorchas, al llegan a la salida se encuentran con un espécimen monstruoso, es enorme, tiene cuerpo de lobo y una cara como la de un enorme pájaro y dientes de perro salvaje.

-¿Qué, que es eso? –Pregunta Prim-

Altair mira a Alicia. Y ella asiente.

-Si no me equivoco es una Gárgola, ¿verdad Alicia? –Responde Altair-

-Así es, es una Gárgola, pero no había visto nunca una tan enorme, ni siquiera en el 13.

Ven como la Gárgola es demasiado grande y no puede entrar en la cueva, así que deciden volver a la profundidad de la misma, aquí están seguros, al menos por ahora. Cuando se retiran, una garra de la gárgola pellizca el brazo izquierdo de Alicia, quien cae en el suelo, ha sido por casualidad, estaban recogiendo las mochilas y el saco de dormir de Cinna, que los habían dejado en el mismo sitio cuando habían entrado para dar los panes y el queso a los demás. Cinna se acerca a Alicia y pasa el brazo derecho de la chica por su hombro la mete un poco más adentro de la cueva y le dice a Prim que saque las vendas de la mochila del 3 que tomaron. La herida sangra un poco y no es seguro mantenerse aquí dentro con el olor a sangre fresca.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si Cinna, estoy bien es solo un rasguño.

-Seguid vosotros os alcanzamos en un momento.

-Papá dijo que… -Replica Prim-

-Papá lo entenderá, iros al interior de la cueva, dejad unas antorchas por el camino, os alcanzaremos.

Estamos viéndolo todo desde la sala de los patrocinadores, no me gusta nada la idea que se separen en este momento, miro a Peeta buscando un signo de desaprobación de esta decisión de Cinna, pero no la encuentro, más bien encuentro lo contrario, Peeta está sonriendo, le gusta la decisión de última hora de Cinna.

-Peeta, no me gusta esto. –Digo-

-Tranquila, lo ha hecho bien, de hecho el olor a sangre fresca podría llamar a más cazadores furtivos. –Asevera-.

Mientras Cinna acaba de vendarle el brazo derecho a Alicia, la gárgola baja y se posa en el techo de la cueva.

-Vaya parece que estará haciendo guardia toda la noche en este lugar. Espero que tenga otra salida, de lo contrario estaremos atrapados como animales heridos en esta cueva. –Dice Cinna-

-Cinna, ¿crees que esto ha sido una maniobra del Capitolio para separarnos?

-No, más bien creo que es una respuesta a nuestra declaración de amor, ya está Alicia, ya te vendé la herida, vamos con Prim y los demás, ¿puedes andar bien?

-Si Cinna, no te preocupes, estoy bien.

Cinna y Alicia corren hacia el interior de la cueva, siguen el camino que le shan preparado los demás con las antorchas, pasan la hoguera y Cinna la apaga, recogen el resto de las armas y el resto de los suministros y siguen adelante, Cinna hace la señal y le corresponde Prim.

-Estamos cerca, vamos, un esfuerzo más.

Por fin llegan, vena Finnick tratando de encender otra hoguera, pero le está costando mucho, el material se ha mojado de más con el frío del páramo.

-¿Habéis visto otra salida? ¿Dónde está Altair? –Pregunta Cinna-.

-Precisamente ha ido a buscar otra salida, -dice Dahlia-.

-Estupendo, ¿quieres que te ayude Finnick? -Pregunta Cinna-

-Pues mira, si, este material está demasiado mojado para mi práctica.

-No te preocupes déjame a mi, Alicia ven ponte a mi lado, ve sacando el saco de dormir. Y ponte las capas de ropa te harán falta.

Cinna tarda menos de dos minutos en hacer arder la hoguera, Finnick está asombrado, llevaba casi diez minutos tratando de encenderla. Llega en ese momento Altair.

-Hay otra salida al final de la cueva, es mejor que pasemos la noche aquí, al menos esa criatura es nocturna, de día se ira a su escondrijo. –Dice-

-De acuerdo, pues pasaremos la noche aquí. –respondemos-

Cinna y Alicia se acurrucan en su saco de dormir, y los demás al ver sus caras entienden lo que hay entre ellos, amor.

Mientras tanto seguimos viéndolo todo desde la sala de los patrocinadores, se nos acercan Gelasia y Dreama y se sientan a nuestro lado.

-¿Cómo les va a los chicos? –Preguntan-

-Bueno salvo Alicia que está herida, parece que todo va bien, incluso ha aparecido una parejita en los juegos. –Peeta alarga la mano y señala a Cinna y a Alicia-, es una pena pero no se como podremos sacarlos a los tres de ahí dentro, es imposible poder sacarlos vivos de ahí a todos ellos. –Finaliza-.

-Por cierto Dreama, Gelasia, fue una suerte que pudiéramos avisaros de lo del páramo helado, esas ropas le van muy bien a los chicos. –Susurro-

-Gracias Katniss, suerte que pudimos arreglar las ropas a tiempo. -Susurran-

Mientras descansan, Altair hace la siguiente guardia y Cinna y Alicia van hablando ante los demás.

-No dejaré que te pase nada malo, Alicia ni a ti, ni a mi hermana. Estaremos juntos, siempre.

-Cinna, sabes que es muy difícil que lo consigamos, pero pase lo que pase, te querré, siempre.

Y los dos se acurrucan dentro del saco de de dormir y se dan un beso en los labios, Cinna con su mano le acaricia el pelo y ella le toma la cara, acariciándole con su mano, ni siquiera el ataque de la gárgola enviada por el capitolio ha sido capaz de romper esa hermosa historia de amor que acaba de surgir entre ellos. Pero… lo que no ha conseguido la gárgola, ¿lo conseguirán el resto de tributos?

12

Mientras estamos en la sala con los patrocinadores me siento indispuesta, me mareo y el cuerpo se me tumba sobre el nombro izquierdo de Peeta.

-¿Preciosa, estás bien? –Pregunta-

-Me siento rara, mareada.

-¿Te llevo a la habitación?

-Peeta, me ocupo yo -responde Gelasia-. Tú quédate aquí con Annie y Rain, harás más falta aquí.

-Está bien gracias Gelasia.

-Vamos Katniss te ayudaré a llegar. –Dice-

Me levanto y me apoyo en su cuerpo, todo da vueltas alrededor mío, "debo haber comido algo que me ha sentado mal" –pienso-. Llegamos al apartamento 12 y Gelasia me tumba en la cam.

-Voy a traerte algo para beber, Katnis.

-No espera, necesito ir al baño.

Me levanta de la cama y me acompaña al cuarto de baño, noto unas arcadas terribles, hacia años que no las sufría, cuando estamos ante la puerta le pido a Gelasia que espere fuera.

-Estaré bien, ahora salgo.

Noto otra arcada, me arrodillo ante la taza del wáter y se me saltan las lágrimas, vomito, de hecho creo que me paso más de cinco minutos de ésta forma, "maldita sea" pienso, "por qué ahora". Finalmente consigo parar y con dificultades me incorporo, oigo gritar a Gelasia al otro lado golpeando la puerta con impaciencia.

-Ahora salgo, estoy bien.

Me apoyo con las dos manos en el lavabo y me limpio la cara y la boca, el vómito me ha dejado un mal sabor de boca terrible, abro la puerta.

-¿Qué ha pasado, estás bien?

-Sí, si, algo debió caerme mal esta mañana durante los desayunos, no ha sido nada. –Respondo- Ahora si que te acepto esa bebida.

Me tomo un vaso de agua y Gelasia hace que me siente un instante en una de las sillas del comedor.

-¿Mejor?, ¿Estás bien para volver?

-Sin problema, ya te he dicho que me encuentro bien, vámonos.

Volvemos a la gran sala y Annie, Rain y Peeta se levantan.

-Estoy bien, sólo ha sido un mareo, ¿me he perdido mucho?

Peeta me ofrece su mano, como siempre con su talante dulce y amable, se la tomo y me ayuda a sentarme en mi butaca.

-Tu aliento te delata, preciosa. ¿Qué te ha pasado? -Susurra-

-Algo que debo haber tomado en los desayunos debe haberme caído mal, no puedo esconderte nada, ¿verdad?

-Ya sabes que nunca se te ha dado bien mentir preciosa. –Y nos echamos a reír-

-Bueno, ¿Qué ha pasado durante mi ausencia?

-Nada relevante por ahora, solo que la chica del ocho les ha robado un par de bayas y raíces, la pobre Dahlia está de guardia y ha dado una cabezadita y ha pasado eso, pero nada más.

-Me recuerda mucho a la comadreja, por su forma de actuar. –Respondo-

Un fino rayo de sol se cuela por la entrada trasera de la cueva, son las ocho de la mañana del segundo día de los juegos. Al darse cuenta de las huellas Dahlia salta y comienza a chillar, despertando a algunos de ellos.

-¡Chicos, despertad!

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? –Pregunta Finnick-

-Aquí hay algunas pisadas y no son nuestras, además faltan unas cuantas bayas y algunas raíces. Alguien nos ha robado y ni me di cuenta de nada, ¡os lo juro!

Cinna y Alicia se despiertan por todo el alboroto, por lo que se ve ellos son los que menos han dormido durante esta noche.

-¿Qué… que pasa? –Pregunta Cinna, haciendo un estiramiento perezosamente-

-Nos han robado bayas y raíces. –Responde Prim-

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta. –Reitera Alicia-

-¿Te quedaste dormida Dahlia, en algún momento? –Cuestiona Cinna-

-No que yo recuerde, quizás alguna cabezadita, pero no fue ni de un segundo. –Responde-

-Bueno no pasa nada, hoy saldremos y nos pondremos a cazar, recolectar y pescar. No te preocupes por nada Dahlia. –Asevera Cinna-

-Vamos a tomar algo de desayuno. –Responde Altair-

-Antes de salir hay que comprobar que esa Gárgola no esté ahí fuera. –Dice Prim.

En cuanto hayamos desayunado iré a comprobarlo. –Dice Altair-

-¿Como estás del brazo Alicia? –Pregunta Cinna-

-Me duele, pero al menos no me sangra, parece.

-Dentro de un momento lo miramos.

Cinna se acerca a Alicia y le da un largo beso, después desayunan todos juntos, y Altair sale de la cueva para ver si la gárgola sigue ahí.

-Como suponía, la gárgola no está, habrá vuelto a su escondrijo.

-Vale chicos, id a pescar, cazar y recolectar, yo me quedo aquí, para comprobar el brazo de Alicia, si os necesito os avisaré.

Cinna le retira el vendaje al brazo y lo que ve no le gusta nada, lo que parecía un corte superficial ha empeorado mucho y se ha complicado. La piel está tirante y la herida se ha infectado, el brazo se ha hinchado.

Lo vemos todo desde la sala. Peeta y yo nos miramos, conocemos bien una herida como esa y si no actuamos tendrá septicemia y podría perder ese brazo.

-Peeta, no me gusta nada, hay que hacer algo.

-No consigo más patrocinadores y con los pocos que tenemos no podemos costear un medicamento para Alicia. –Responde Rain-

-Yo tengo algunos, entre los míos y los vuestros podemos conseguirlo. –Dice Annie-

Nos reunimos todos con los patrocinadores, incluso hacemos venir a Gelasia con nosotros, quizás ella que sintió pena por mandar a Cinna a los Juegos pueda hacerles entender el valor del amor de Cinna por Alicia. Se lo explicamos, Gelasia interviene a favor de Cinna y la chica, y los patrocinadores lo comprenden, además les explicamos que ya vivimos una vez una de esas heridas, a pesar que la de Peeta era mucho más grave, aún así Peeta se levanta la pernera izquierda del pantalón y muestra su pierna, no queremos que la chica acabe sin ese brazo por no haber actuado antes. Al final conseguimos convencerlos y les mandamos un ungüento para las heridas graves. Lo malo es que van a atener que aguantar un día más en la cueva con lo que eso supone, pero si no lo hacen la herida no sanará como toca. Justo cuando salen para realizar sus tareas ven el paracaídas.

-Mirad, –dice Prim- ¿Qué es eso?

-Un regalo. –Responde Finnick-

Finnick se acerca a él y lo coge, vuelve al interior de la cueva y se lo entrega a Cinna.

-Cinna ha llegado esto, quizás sea lo que necesites.

-Gracias Finnick.

Cinna coge el tarro y lee la etiqueta, "aplicar generosamente y dejar reposar un día".

-Gracias papá, mamá.

Mira a Finnick y le levanta el pulgar, y les dice a los demás, no os separéis mucho, voy a curar el brazo a Alicia, si pasa algo usaremos la señal de Prim.

-De acuerdo. –Responden-

Se pasan todo el día pescando, recolectando y cazando, mientras Cinna aplica la pomada al brazo de su amada y compañera.

-Te dije que no te iba a pasar nada, no mientras esté vivo, te cuidaré por siempre.

-Lo sé Cinna pero no van a permitirnos salir vivos a los dos.

-No digas nada más y ven aquí.

Cinna le pone la pomada y se la tapa con una venda limpia, se sientan recostados a la pared de la cueva y se vuelven a besar, saben que los están viendo y saben que la gente entiende que están enamorados, enamorados de verdad.

-Me recuerda a esos días que pasamos en la cueva.- Digo-

-Sí, es la misma situación.-Responde Peeta-

Se han llegado a quedar dormidos los dos, Alicia sobre el pecho de Cinna y éste con su brazo protegiéndola, cuando los otros regresan, los miran con cara de extrañados, pero no los molestan, si han dormido poco de noche es mejor que lo hagan ahora, limpian las presas y los peces, y reparten las bayas y las raíces. La noche es tranquila, hoy no ha habido muertes, pero la parejita ha dado muchísimo de que hablar durante todo el día y toda la noche.

Justo en la salida del sol, notan un temblor en la cueva, y polvillo que cae del techo, se levantan todos sobresaltados, recogen todas sus cosas y salen corriendo de la cueva. Al estar en el exterior el temblor se detiene pero comprueban que en el hielo han salido unas extrañas grietas, pero al pararse el temblor ellos se detienen y Cinna le destapa la herida del brazo a Alicia. La herida ha cicatrizado casi completamente, pero de todas formas Cinna decide ponerle un poco más de pomada, así al menos cicatrizará del todo.

-Al menos no sangra, y la infección ha desaparecido, con esta otra toma debería bajar la hinchazón y acabar de cicatrizar la herida.

Alicia asiente, Cinna le acaba de vendar de nuevo el brazo y continúan moviéndose, cuando están a medio camino vuelve a producirse otro temblor, y ese paraje, se vuelve un infierno, la cueva se hunde y el páramo comienza a elevarse, el sitio se ha vuelto insoportable, hace demasiado calor así que se detienen para quitarse algunos forros de ropa, mientras se quitan forros para dejarse la ropa lo máximo de fina se giran y ven aparecer una enorme montaña que escupe fuego y un líquido rojo anaranjado, que va resbalando por la misma montaña.

-Vamos debemos salir de aquí, pero ¡ya! -Dice Altair-

-Pero esto que es, esto estaba congelado y de repente ¿nace este fuego?

-Es un volcán -dice Prim-, el fuego que escupe es muy caliente y deberíamos salir de aquí lo más rápido posible.

-Recuerdo que en un video que vimos en casa de los juegos el Capitolio ya lo usó para acabar con casi todos los profesiones y una buena parte de los tributos en el vasallaje de los 25 creo recordar. –Dice Cinna-

La lava está bajando ya de la ladera de esa montaña y se les acerca peligrosamente, llegan al borde del agua y se dan cuenta que la pasarela que habían cruzado hace tres noches ha desaparecido, así que no les queda más remedio que lanzarse al agua si quieren sobrevivir.

Logran atravesar el lago y se internan en el bosque, preparan sus armas, puesto que, saben que pueden encontrarse a los profesionales en cualquier momento.

-Suerte que te puse la chaqueta encima de la venda Alicia, la pomada hubiera desaparecido de no haberlo hecho. –Asevera Cinna-

-Eres un buen sanador, Cinna. –Y se le acerca y le da un beso en los labios-

-No tanto como mi hermana ella sabe más. –Y vuelve a pegar sus labios con los de ella-

Al acabar el beso siguen moviéndose, al llegar cerca de la cornucopia ven como la chica del 2, se para en la cornucopia y ellos salen del bosque.

-Por fin un poco de suerte, está sola podremos matarla ahora mismo. –Dice Finnick-

-Dejarmela a mí, me encargo yo de ella.

-Está bien pero deja que la despiste un poco,-dice Finnick-.

-¡Que no! Después de lo de la cueva quiero hacerlo yo sola.

Dhalia carga las redes y toma sus cuchillos cortos, se acerca como cual pescador a su presa en el lago, si lo bueno que tienen tanto ella como Finnick es que han aprendido a ser silenciosos, ya que si no lo fueran al intentar pescar espantarían todos los peces. Dahlia sigue acercándose, de repente vemos salir a su hermano Abel del bosque.

-Mierda, hay que hacer algo, contra dos ella sola no puede. –Dice Prim-

-Este es mío voy a trabarlo y lo alejaré para que pueda acabar con ella. –Dice Finnick-

-Ten cuidado. –Dice Cinna-

Finnick se aleja de nosotros mientras seguimos escondidos en el frondoso bosque, hace un ruido y Abel lo sigue, se adentran solos en el bosque, y Dahlia se lanza contra Zoey. Desenvaina una espada larga e intenta ensartar a Dahlia pero ésta lo evita enrollando la red a la espada, con un rápido movimiento la desarma y utilizando sus cuchillos la enreda dentro de la red.

-¡Abel, Abel! –Chilla-

-¡Zoey, Zoey! ¿Donde estás?

De repente oímos un chillido pero no suena ningún cañón, ella sigue viva pero Abel no aparece para socorrerla.

-Muy bien, maldita perra faldera, ¿como voy a matarte? Nos robasteis comida anoche, mientras hacia guardia, y eso me lo vais a pagar.

-¿Yo?, ¿Robaros?, no, no, yo no os robé nada, ¡aahh!

Dahlia le hace un corte al lado de su ojo izquierdo, en seguida le brota sangre.

-No mientas, ¡perra! ¡Hemos visto como ibas de nuevo para allá!

-No, no, yo no fui, solo nos hemos separado para… ¡Aaaah! ¡Abel, Abel!

Vuelve a chillar, pero Abel no viene para rescatarla, están enfrascados Finnick y él en algo importante y no quiere dejar escapar la oportunidad. Vemos volver a Finnick, está tocándose un brazo, se ve que está herido, pero no podemos ocuparnos de eso ahora, vemos a Dhalia jugando con su presa, está disfrutando torturándola, pero de repente vemos que se inclina sospechosamente hacia Zoey, aún así intenta zafarse de la red y oímos un cañonazo, tambaleándose Dahlia se pone en pié y corremos a su lado, está herida, la profesional le ha herido con una daga en un costado, es muy profunda pero seguramente la pomada que nos mandaron funcione con ésta herida, se acercan al cuerpo y toma la mochila, normalmente los profesionales llevan medicinas.

-Como estás Finnick? –Dice Prim-

-Estoy bien es solo un arañazo.

-Hay que buscar refugio para que os podamos atender, vamos al rio seguramente haya alguna cueva por ahí. –Dice Cinna-

Los chicos se mueven Altair toma a Finnick y lo apoya en su hombro, no es demasiado grave, ciertamente es un rasguño, mientras Cinna toma a Dahlia en brazos, ahora es cuando agradece el trabajo con su padre, la fuerza y la robustez que le ha dado le permite cargar con ella bastante tiempo, están andando unos veinte minutos cuando llegan al río, Dahlia está extenuada pero sigue despierta.

-Mirad, ¡allí! –Dice Alicia-

-Es cierto, tenemos suerte una cueva lo suficientemente camuflada. –Dice Prim-

Se acercan a la cueva y entran antorchas en mano, comprueban que esté libre.

-Entrad está vacía.

Los chicos entran y tumban a los heridos.

-Vale chicos os toca hacer guardia voy a curarles con la pomada, Prim déjame las vendas aquí las voy a necesitar.

Cinna va curándolos a los dos, Prim antes de salir se acerca a Finnick y le da un beso en la frente dedicándole una mirada furtiva. Cinna le quita la ropa de la parte alta a Finnick, dejándole solo los pantalones y la ropa de la parte de abajo.

-Bueno Finnick, tu herida es superficial no es nada, yo creo que en un par de horas la tendrás lista, no te puedo poner la ropa para que no te lleves la pomada, prefiero dejar las vendas para Dahlia.

Cinna deja a Finnick y se acerca a Dahlia, su herida es bastante más grave, es un corte muy profundo y casi llega al hueso, por suerte no ha tocado a ningún órgano vital, saca la botella de agua, que había llenado de nieve y limpia la herida, de la mochila del chaval del tres saca unas medicinas y se las da a Dahlia, son pastillas para el dolor, abre la mochila de la profesional y la encuentra llena de hierbas, algunas las reconoce y entiende que le irán muy bien, son las mismas que su madre le dijo que la pequeña Rue del 13 en los Septuagésimo cuartos juegos del hambre las usó para curarle la infección de las rastrevíspulas y ella usó para quitar la infección a la pierna de su padre. Cuando la tiene bien limpia, debe mantenerla así y la venda, poniéndole las hojas bajo la venda.

-Bien Dahlia por hoy no puedo hacer más, hasta que la infección no desaparezca no podré ponerte la pomada, es cierto que le quitó la infección a Alicia pero su herida no era tan grave pero voy a ser sincero, la tuya llega al hueso y debo esperar.

-No te preocupes, -tose-, haz lo que debas hacer, pero he matado a una inocente, ella no… -tose-, no tenia nada que ver con el robo.

-Eso no lo sabemos, no llevaba nada encima pero por lo que había cogido podría habérselo comido. Ahora descansa, en unas horas volveré para ver como está la herida.

Cinna sale de la cueva, justo a la entrada de la misma, están sus compañeros, se acerca y se sienta con ellos, comienza a refrescar.

-Deberíamos hacer una pequeña hoguera, hará frío y no podemos estar así. –Dice Altair-

-De acuerdo entremos así calentaremos a los demás. –Dice Cinna-

Cinna le ofrece la mano a Alicia, y ésta la toma, posteriormente la rodea el cuello con el brazo y la acerca a su cuerpo, entran en la cueva y hacen una especie de cortina para tapar la entrada, se sientan entre Finnick y Dahlia y Cinna hace el fuego, saca el saco de dormir y él y Alicia entran dentro. Una vez acurrucados y calientes en el saco, se miran uno a otro.

-Por un momento creía que irías tu a por el profesional.

-Créeme si hubieras sido tú la que iba a luchar con Zoey hubiera ido.

Se interrumpen mutuamente dándose un beso en los labios, y apoyan sus frentes una a la otra e intentan adormilarse, pero Cinna recuerda que en un par de horas debe comprobar la herida de Dahlia, así que le profesa todo tipo de carantoñas y señales de amor a Alicia, ella esboza una sonrisa.

-Sabes que te dije que no permitiría que nada malo te pasara, por que te quiero.

-Lo sé, pero al final tendrás que dejar que luche en algún momento….

-No si lo puedo evitar y lo evitaré siempre que pueda. Te juro, que mientras tenga una chispa de vida no permitiré que luches, por que eres demasiado importante para mi.

-Pero tienes a tu hermana.

Prim los mira y se encoje de hombros para Alicia.

-No te preocupes Alicia, es mi hermano, pero reconozco cuando está coladito por una chica, puede que sea la menor de todos, pero reconozco esa sensación, te dejo que me lo robes. –Y le guiña un ojo-

Cinna le asiente a Prim, y le da otro beso a Alicia, otro largo beso.

13

TERCERA PARTE

LOS GANADORES

Todos excepto Alicia y Cinna se quedan dormidos, los dos siguen enfrascados en su amor y lo demuestran toda la noche.

-¿Qué te preocupa? –Pregunta Alicia-

-En que te puedo perder, papá y mamá prometieron que nos sacarían a Prim y a mi de aquí con vida, pero, pero… no creo que pudiera vivir sin ti, te quiero… demasiado.

Alicia le besa y no puede reprimir las lágrimas, le besa durante un minuto y entonces Cinna se separa, y apoya su frente en los labios de ella.

-Debo ir a ver la herida de Dahlia, ahora volveré.

Se levanta y se dirige a Dahlia, la encuentra tumbada, pegada al cuerpo de Finnick, Le saca la chaqueta y la camisa, le deshace las vendas y al hacerlo se fija en que en el brazo comienza a tener unas rayitas rojas, son venas inflamadas que se han infectado.

-No puede ser, la herida no estaba tan mal, llegaba al hueso, sí, pero la piel estaba cortada limpiamente. –Susurra-

La piel del costado de la chica está tirante, de un rojo azulado, le ha hecho pus durante la noche, eso se constata por las manchas en la camisa, gracias a las hojas el pus ha ido supurando, pero la herida sigue teniendo mala vista.

-¿Cinna que… que pasa? –Dice Prim-

-Ven Prim, tus conocimientos de sanadora son mejores que los míos, pero es posible que esto sea….

-Sí, es septicemia, si no la curamos rápidamente, no creo que sobreviva.

Cinna le toca la frente, está ardiendo de fiebre.

-Con lo que tenemos aquí no basta para poder curarle esa herida tan grave.

Estamos en el sexto día de los Juegos, los regalos comienzan a ser bastante costosos y una medicina como la que necesitan ahora para curar esa herida es demasiado cara, incluso con los patrocinadores que tenemos.

-Peeta hay que hacer algo. –Dice Annie-

-Para curarla harán falta demasiados fondos, solo la misma medicina que me quitó la infección de la pierna podría salvarla, pero… tampoco es seguro que la mantenga viva, quizás algún ungüento hecho en el capitolio pueda servir pero Annie, es demasiado cara.

-Mirad el arma, el cuchillo que está en el suelo, está goteando algo, y diría que es veneno. –Dice Rain-

-Prim fíjate en su herida, algo le gotea, es como un líquido verde.

-Es veneno, pero no es posible ellos no usan…

-Pero la tributo del 8 sí, esa víbora, ahora entiendo que hacían ahí, debían buscarla los dos, el cuchillo este tiene que ser suyo.

-¿No puedes hacer nada?

-Lo siento Cinna, las hojas que llevan no son suficientemente potentes para sacar todo el veneno y si no lo sacamos en menos de tres días, puede que sea demasiado tarde. Además lo que necesita es un antídoto, por desgracia sólo el Capitolio sabe que venenos le puso en la mochila a la víbora.

-Está bien, entonces debemos mantenerla viva hasta que papá y mamá puedan hacer algo, de momento hay que bajarle la fiebre.

Prim sale de la cueva a por agua a por agua mientras nos reunimos acordamos mandarles algo de comer y algo para dejar fuera de combate durante el banquete a Finnick. Es entonces cuando se proclama el más importante anuncio de los Juegos.

-¡Atención tributos!

-¡Eh! ¿Que está pasando? -Pregunta Alicia-

-Esto solo puede ser una cosa. –Dice Cinna-

-Me complace avisaros que desde el Capitolio os queremos invitar a un banquete. Se que algunos estaréis rechazando la oferta, pero algunos de vosotros necesitáis algo desesperadamente, y si sois lo bastante listos, lo encontrareis dentro de dos días en la cornucopia a las nueve de la mañana.

-Esto solo puede significar una cosa, y es que al Capitolio no le interesa que muera un tributo por la herida producida por otro con un arma que ha perdido otro tributo. –Respondo-

Peeta asiente, la verdad es que nos sorprende que tras la deducción de Prim y Cinna hayan propuesto enseguida el banquete.

-De acuerdo, entonces yo iré. –Responde Finnick-

-No. Tú no irás a ninguna parte, aún estás demasiado débil para luchar, la herida es superficial pero necesitas descansar. –Dice Cinna-

-Pero… Dahlia… ¡es mi prima!

Prim se acerca a Finnick y le susurra algo al oído, mientras Cinna se acerca por detrás y le golpea en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

-Lo siento Finnick pero es mejor así, entiéndeme.

-Peeta debemos ayudar a Cinna, ese golpe solo mantendrá a Finnick en ese estado durante un tiempo, y si despierta antes de que sea el banquete Cinna no podrá irse, ya sabes que hay que hacer.

Parece cómico lo rápido que llegan los dos paracaídas, caen a los pies de Prim quien los coge y se los da a su hermano, este lo abre y lee la nota.

"Dosis para un día y medio, darlas todas"

Miro a Peeta, el asiente.

-Ya había hecho el envío antes de que me lo dijeras, también he mandado un poco de caldo para Dahlia.

-Son las bayas del sueño, las sedantes. –Dice Prim-

-Justo lo que necesitábamos.

Cinna le da el cuenco de caldo a Prim y le obliga a dárselo a Dahlia.

-Que se lo tome todo.

Sale de nuevo donde está Alicia y Altair, y se sienta al lado de la chica.

-De acuerdo ya lo habéis oído, en dos días tendremos un banquete y podré recoger lo que necesita Dahlia.

-Cinna yo voy contigo, no quiero que vayas solo… no quiero… perderte.

-No Alicia, te necesito aquí, debes quedarte con Prim y proteger a los dos hasta que vuelva, Altair tu también.

-No vas a ir solo, yo voy contigo, no podrás con tres profesionales y el resto de los tributos.

-No te enfades pero yo soy sigiloso y puedo entrar hasta el fondo y cogerlo antes de que me vean.

-Eso va a ser un baño de sangre, Cinna. –Responde Prim-

-No vas a ir solo, ahora necesitas que alguien venga contigo. –Reitera Altair-. Deja que vaya yo de todas formas no creo que vengan ninguno aquí durante el banquete y ellas pueden encargarse llegado el caso.

-Está bien, iremos Altair y yo, vosotras quedaros aquí.

Llega la noche y se produce un fuerte aguacero durante la guardia de Prim. El agua está subiendo muy rápido pero no llega a entrar en la cueva, Cinna se acuesta en el saco con Alicia y vuelven a pasar la noche despiertos, dándose profundas muestras de cariño.

-Por favor prométeme que volverás sano y salvo.

-Te lo prometo Alicia, pero no se si podré mantener a tu hermano vivo.

-Haz lo que puedas Cinna, pero vuelve entero, no podría vivir sin ti, y mi hermano, sabe lo que hace.

Acaban fundiéndose en un abrazo eterno y un beso en los labios, los dos acaban llorando, la noche es muy tranquila, no hay muertes y al dia siguiente Finnick intenta levantarse, pero lo han atado de pies y manos para que no interfiera.

-Lo siento Finnick es mejor así, necesito que te quedes aquí, no quiero que te pase nada, te vamos a necesitar más adelante. -Dice Cinna-

-Pero es mi… prima.

-Confía en mí, vamos a traer lo que necesite.

Este día lo dedican a cazar y recolectar, deben retomar provisiones por si acaso algo sale mal.

-De acuerdo, voy acercarme a la cornucopia para ver si hay algún movimiento raro, estoy muy cerca llego en un momento y vuelvo. –Dice Altair-

-No, déjalo, voy yo, soy más rápido y puedo moverme en silencio.

Cinna marcha ala cornucopia mientras Prim prepara el jarabe de las bayas, no se las dará todas por que solo necesita que esté dormido un día.

-Toma esto Finnick te sentará bien.

-Es muy dulce.

-Lo sé, es que he encontrado un arbusto de unas frutas que mamá usa para las compotas, tómatelo todo anda, hazlo por mi y disculpa a mi hermano lo hizo por que no quiere que te pase nada.

Finnick cae rendido y Cinna vuelve.

-De acuerdo no hay moros en la costa, han puesto una mesa pero no hay nada encima de ella. Altair prepárate saldremos a las dos de la madrugada y esperaremos ahí.

Altair se prepara y pasan el día cociendo lo cazado y recolectado, ha llegado el momento de partir, cargan con armas y Altair con una mochila, Cinna no lleva ninguna por que deberá coger lo que esté preparado para ellos, así que lleva solo las espadas, los cuchillos y un tridente. Altair toma una lanza y unos cuchillos cortos. Llegan a la cornucopia y esperan, la noche pasa rápidamente por lo visto los vigilantes están deseosos de ver un baño de sangre, hace ya tres días que no hay ninguna muerte.

-¡Mira ahí! –Asevera Altair-

-Es la víbora, muy bien, esta debe morir.

Se lanzan los dos a la cornucopia y de repente aparecen corriendo los profesionales van a por ellos directamente, y Abel coge a Altair.

-Sigue Cinna mata a la víbora lo entreteng…. ¡Crack!

Lo ha roto la espalda con un solo movimiento, justo cuando intentaba desenvainar uno de sus cuchillos.

-¡Altair! ¡No!

Abel se dirige hacia Cinna, pero algo lo detiene, ve a los tributos del 5 y del 6, y justo cuando está a punto de alcanzarlo aparecen en escena Caín y Caia, y se lanzan contra Abel.

-Pero que pasa aquí… ¿han roto su alianza? –Piensa cinna-

Se produce un brutal encontronazo contra los dos profesionales, mientras veo que Caia ataca directamente a los otros dos. Una pelea sin precedentes se forma entre Cain y Abel, golpes de todo tipo, los dos tienen la cara sangrando, debe haber rencillas entre ellos por que no es normal lo que está pasando pero Caín saca una espada y la blande contra el cuerpo de Abel, cortándole un brazo.

-Os dije que a los chicos del sinsajo no los tocarais, ¡son míos!

Abel se está retorciendo en el suelo, está perdiendo mucha sangre y Caín le clava la espada en el pecho, acabando con su agonía.

-Maldita sea, se me ha escapado la víbora, tengo que coger la mochila que pone cuatro y me voy de aquí, no puedo esperar más tiempo, si lo hago soy tributo muerto.

Cinna consigue llegar a la mochila y la toma, en ese momento ve como un cuchillo atraviesa al tributo del 5 y como Caín ensarta su espada en la cabeza del 6, partiéndola por la mitad. Se gira y vuelve hacia la cueva, pero al pasar por delante de ellos mira a Caín desafiante y éste le devuelve la mirada.

-Pronto, muy pronto maldito sinsajo, nos encontraremos.

-Si, y la próxima vez veremos quien es el mejor.

Cinna sale corriendo cuando oye un cuchillo que llega silbándole hacia él y pone la mochila para evitar que se le clave en la cabeza.

-¡Gracias por el cuchillo Caia! – y se ríe-.

Cinna sigue corriendo y no para, de repente se oyen los cañonazos, uno, dos, tres, cuatro.

-Lo siento Altair… no pude hacer nada por ti, amigo. –Y sigue corriendo llorando-.

Llega a la cueva y Alicia se lanza a su cuello, mira extrañada y cuando le ve sus ojos lo entiende, se abrazan y se pone a llorar.

-Lo siento, pero… pero… no pude… -dice sollozando-

-¿Como?

-Fue Abel, le rompió la espalda, pero cuando iba por mi, Caín lo mató.

-Toma Prim ponle esto.

Abre la mochila y encuentra la medicina, una aguja hipodérmica y una pomada para heridas muy graves. Le pone la aguja y esperan que haga el efecto, después le administran una capa generosa de pomada y la dejan reposar.

Esta noche será otra noche tranquila, una hora después suena el Himno y se ven las fotos, Abel, el del 5, el 6 y por último Altair. Quedan 8, milagrosamente la alianza ha conseguido sobrevivir casi completa, si aguantan un poco más llegaran perfectamente al final.

14

Vemos el transcurrir de la noche desde la sala de los patrocinadores, está siendo tranquila…, demasiado tranquila, Cinna y Alicia siguen abrazados, acurrucados pero fuera del saco de dormir, despiertos, no consiguen conciliar el sueño, a Cinna le duele demasiado haber perdido a un gran amigo como ha sido Altair, Alicia por su parte ha perdido a su hermano sabe perfectamente que Cinna no podía hacer nada y que de haber podido lo habría salvado, pero no ha sido así y cuando se ha querido dar cuenta lo tenia muerto, con la espalda rota y con su cuerpo girado hacia el lado contrario.

-Alicia… de verdad, lo siento, te he fallado.

-No me has fallado, hiciste lo que pudiste y él, él se sacrificó… por ti.

Los dos acaban por llorar, se besan y se acarician, en ese momento Finnick acaba por despertarse, todavía aturdido por las bayas intenta levantarse y se da cuenta que está atado de manos y piernas, forcejea para desatarse pero no lo consigue. Cinna y Alicia paran de besarse y Cinna se levanta, dandole una cariñosa caricia a la cara de ella.

-Lo siento Finnick, pero no me quedó más remedio. No podía dejar que te pasara algo, necesitaba que te quedaras aquí, si me pasa algo a mi tú deberás protegerlos.

Finnick le devuelve una fruncida de ceño, está claro que no le ha gustado la idea ni las formas de Cinna.

-Te comprendo pero podrías haberlo dicho bien claro antes de golpearme y dejarme dormido hasta ahora.

-Lo siento, es que no me quedó más opción. Pero tranquilo Dahlia se recuperará.

-¿Dónde esta Altair?

-Altair ha muerto, murió ante mis ojos en el banquete, le rompieron la espalda y le giraron el cuerpo hacia atrás… no… no pude hacer nada.

-Una pena, era una pieza importante, sobretodo para acabar con ese bicho de la primera noche.

Cinna baja la cabeza, le sabe más mal a él que a los demás, le desata las cuerdas y Finnick se frota las muñecas doloridas, se levanta y se acerca a su prima.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más hay que esperar para movernos?

-Se supone que a principios del día la herida debería estar casi cicatrizada, aún tenemos un par de horas.

-Muy bien, yo me voy a mirar si puedo pescar un poco, tengo los músculos entumecidos.

Finnick sale de la cueva, hoy los vigilantes se han comportado y al menos no está lloviendo como la noche anterior. De repente en la sala de los patrocinadores oímos una extraña campana, no la habíamos oído nunca.

"¡Dang… dang… dang… dang… dang… dang… dang!"

Siete, siete campanadas, nos miramos todos, esto no puede ser, miramos a Satis, quien encoge los hombros, no sabe nada.

-Esto es nuevo, no salía nada en los planos. –Susurra Peeta-

-Es verdad, ¿y ahora qué? –Digo-

Finnick corre a la cueva de nuevo, su cara está más blanca que la cal.

-¿Qué pasa Finnick? –Dice Cinna-

-Mejor que no salgáis, por vuestro propio bien, no salgáis.

-Pero qué…

Cinna y Prim no lo escuchan y deciden salir, un extraño ruido los alerta enseguida.

-¿Eso no son…?

Los sinsajos del bosque comienzan a cantar, se habían parado unos segundos al oír el ruido anterior sus cantos son notas altisonantes, como chillidos.

-Chicos, salid todos!

-No chicos, no caigáis en esa trampa. –Susurramos-

Pero es demasiado tarde, todos están fuera, ven en el bosque los cuerpos de los restantes tributos en juego. Caín, Caia, la Víbora.

-No puede ser, solo quedamos nosotros.

Todos se miran desconcertados, esto significa que la alianza deberá romperse, ahora deben ser… enemigos.

-Un momento, -dice Alicia- aquí hay algo que no funciona, deberíamos haber oído los cañonazos, ¿los ha oído alguien?

El silencio es absoluto, nadie ha oído los cañonazos.

-¿Entonces que son? –Pregunta Finnick-

-Vete a saber, pero quiero asegurarme, los cuerpos están demasiado juntos, es como si se hubieran asesinado entre ellos, pero es extraño que el primero en caer haya sido Caín y la última la víbora. –Responde Cinna-

-¿Chi… cos? –Oímos-

-Es Dahlia acaba de despertarse.

-Id vosotros necesito comprobar estos cuerpos como sea.

Los demás entran en la cueva y Cinna se queda comprobando los cuerpos, de repente cambian de forma y uno salta sobre el cuerpo del joven.

-¡Ah! ¡Socorro! Chicos ayudadme, me están atacando, están… están… vivos.

El muto intenta morderle la cara a Cinna, pero no puede quitárselo de encima, está demasiado ocupado evitando las garras de los demás, no sé el tiempo que tardan los demás en darse cuenta que está en peligro, pero demasiado para mí, no puedo evitarlo y me desmayo sobre Peeta.

-Vamos preciosa, despierta, Katniss, vamos, ahora no puedes desmayarte, él… no. Los dos te necesitan.

-Me la llevo a su cuarto Peeta, esto ya no es muy normal, hay que dejarla descansar. -Responde Satis-.

-De acuerdo Satis, será lo mejor, gracias.

Cinna sigue luchando contra las criaturas, cuando una flecha abate al de su izquierda y un tridente al de su derecha, con toda su fuerza empuja con sus piernas al que tiene encima suyo y lo lanza por los aires, se levanta y toma una de sus espadas, y ni tan solo espera que el muto cuando cae al suelo se levante, ya está a menos de un metro de él cuando da un salto y le clava la espada en la espalda ensartándolo en el suelo. Se toca el brazo izquierdo, tiene una herida que no parece demasiado grave pero ya no se fían, la de la Gárgola no era nada y al final era muy grave.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunta Prim-

-Es una herida superficial, maldita sea… eran mutos, cuando habéis entrado han cambiado la forma y se han convertido… en eso.

-Vamos, entremos, hay que curarla.

En ese momento Annie se levanta, mira a Peeta y le dice:

-Voy a ver a Katniss les dejo en vuestras manos.

Entran en la cueva y le curan la herida a Cinna, le ponen algo de pomada y unas hojas por si acaso se infectara, eso la bajaria, le vendan el brazo y descansan. Dahlia sigue algo débil pero ya se puede incorporar, Prim le quita la ropa y le comprueba las vendas.

-Parecen limpias, veamos la herida.

-¡Mira eso! ¡Ya casi ha cicatrizado! –Dice Finnick-

Al darse la cuenta que lo ha chillado, se arrepiente, quien sabe si los demás estarán por ahí cerca y eso les habrá alertado.

Pasa una hora y Dahlia se ofrece a hacer la siguiente guardia. Nos sobresaltamos todos, al oír la campana, está vez el tañido son ocho…

-Oh, no… otra vez, no. –Susurra Peeta-

Atónitos en la cámara de los patrocinadores, ven aparecer a Annie, malherida en la cueva, intenta matar a Alicia, pero Cinna se lo impide, casi la mata con uno de sus cuchillos cuando un musculoso brazo se lo impide.

-¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?! Es mi madre.

Finnick golpea en la mandíbula a Cinna, y él responde con un puñetazo en el estómago.

-Estate quieto, esto puede ser otra trampa, y a Alicia no le va a tocar nadie. –Responde Cinna, quitándose la sangre del labio-.

Annie cae muerta a los pies de Dahlia y Finnick. Los dos primos se lanzan al cuerpo de Annie, cuando el cuerpo desaparece sin dejar ni rastro.

-Pero… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Mamá… ¡no! ¿Por qué?

Finnick no puede dejar de llorar, se ha quedado sin madre y sin cuerpo al que velar. Cinna se le acerca y le apoya la mano en el hombro, Finnick la golpea y se la quita de encima.

-Vamos Finnick, es falso, a tu madre no le puede pasar nada…. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque somos los ocho finalistas, y ¿sabes que pasa?

-Que los entrevistan. –Dice Prim-

Pero Finnick no escucha a Cinna y se separa, se va al lado de su prima y se abrazan, es lo más duro que ha visto hasta ahora, morir a su madre y a sus pies.

-Esto ya empieza a ser peligroso. –Piensa Peeta- Si no confían los unos a los otros no podrán sobrevivir.

Pasan los minutos, las horas. En el centro de patrocinadores vuelve a sonar la campana, la gente se sobresalta y se ponen en pié, nueve, nueve veces ha sonado.

-Y ahora ¿qué? –Se pregunta Peeta-

La imagen que ve Peeta por la pantalla es sobrecogedora… son ellos. Peeta y Katniss entran en la cueva, armados con un arco y un cuchillo, pero no tienen los mismos rasgos que ahora, son más jóvenes. Peeta se gira hacia Præses y Julius Dux, estos sonríen, la venganza para ellos está hecha y clara. Ellos serán los responsables de la muerte de sus hijos y de los hijos de sus amigos.

-¿Papá, mamá? ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aq…? –Ninguno de los dos pueden acabar la frase-.

Nosotros… o debería decir… ellos, se abalanzan contra los demás, atacan a Alicia la primera, Peeta intenta, … o debería decir ese doble… intenta darle un cuchillazo en el cuello a la pobre chica, pero Cinna lo impide, recibiendo él el cuchillazo en un brazo en su lugar.

Prim atiza a Finnick para hacerle reaccionar y lo consigue.

-Vamos ayúdanos, Finnick.

Coge su tridente y se lanza contra mi doble, pero antes de que pueda herirlo con el tridente se agacha y le clava el cuchillo en un costado. Cayendo hacia atrás con mi doble encima de él, pero el tridente cae al suelo y alguien lo toma, atravesándolo, es Cinna, con la herida abierta pero con una mano, lo atraviesa y lo aparta de Finnick de una patada, Cinna le alarga la mano y Finnick la toma.

-¿Ves como no era tu madre?

-¡Socorro!

-¡Dahlia!

El doble de Katniss se lanza a por la pobre Dahlia, pero Prim le dispara, entiende que no son ellos y que no deben preocuparse por hacerles daño, le da en un brazo y toma una lanza atravesándole el pecho.

-Esto era una trampa, querían que la alianza se rompiera con estos dobles.

Respira toda la sala de patrocinadores y esos dos se van de la sala, han fallado; otra vez. Pasan la noche curando las heridas la más grave es la de Finnick, le ponen algo de pomada, es de las más graves pero no tanto como la de Dahlia, que le hicieron en la pelea contra la profesional.

Todos han superado la trampa del Capitolio y han reforzado su alianza, está claro que van a seguir juntos, al menos, por ahora.

15

Mientras sigo en el Penthouse del centro de los entrenamientos, nadie me informa de nada, Peeta no viene y Annie se mantiene distante, algo ha pasado o está pasando, lo sé, lo estoy leyendo en sus ojos.

-Katniss, dice el médico que ya puedes moverte, no parece que haya nada extraño, simplemente tus hormonas están un poco alteradas y la tensión de estos días está pudiendo contigo. –Dice Gelasia-

-Gracias, entonces ayúdame Annie, quiero volver al lado de Peeta.

Annie asiente, pero veo que sus ojos están tristes. Algo me oculta.

-Muy bien vamos a sentarnos un momento. ¿Annie, tienes algo que decirme?

Gelasia y Annie se miran, se que los dos me mienten y me ocultan algo.

-Esto no deberías saberlo por nosotros Katniss… Pero… si… insistes.

Mi paciencia se agota, y creo que ellos se dan cuenta.

-¡Hablad! –golpeo encima de la mesa tirando uno de los jarrones al suelo y se hace añicos-

Uno de los Avox se acerca para recogerlo y Gelasia niega con la cabeza. El Avox se retira.

-De acuerdo, mira Katniss, los chicos han sufrido un ataque y la alianza… bueno, a esta hora no puedo decir si aún está activa o no.

-¿Ellos están bien?

-Por las noticias que me llegan de la sala… si. –Responde Gelasia-

-Pero han sido atacados…. ¿Por los profesionales?

-No. Por mutos del Capitolio.

Me levanto y tomo mi chal, me dirijo a la puerta, y les miro a ellas.

-Quier verlo con mis propios ojos, ¿vais a venir o vais a quedaros aquí?

-Pero Katniss no te enfades con nosotros, solo intentábamos….

-Se lo que intentabais, son ¡nuestros hijos!

Nos dirigimos al ascensor y bajamos a la sala de patrocinadores, cuando me ven entrar me aplauden y yo miro a Peeta, levantando los hombros.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Eres la responsable… bueno, somos los responsables de que la alianza "casi" se haya roto.

-¡¿Qué?!

-El Capitolio envió unos mutos camuflados en forma del resto de tributos vivos, casi matan a Cinna pero está vivo. Posteriormente apareció Annie, y casi mata a Alicia, ha habido una pelea leve entre Finnick y Cinna, pero al final el Capitolio nos ha usado a nosotros, en nuestra vista de jóvenes, pero… han engañado a Cinna y Prim, casi consiguen matar a los demás y ellos se han interpuesto. Al final la alianza se ha consolidado.

Busco con mi mirada a esas dos ratas… Præses y Julius Dux, pero no están.

-Se fueron cuando los chicos nos mataron. –Dice Peeta-

Mientras me siento nos muestran de nuevo la cueva, están curándose las heridas. Veo la mandíbula izquierda de Cinna amoratada y restos de sangre seca en el labio inferior.

-Siento el puñetazo, pero me engañó totalmente. –Dice Finnick-

-No pasa nada, estoy bien, yo también siento haberte golpeado, pero estabas histérico y eso no nos conviene a ninguno.

-¿Como no pudisteis ser engañados? Con vuestros padres, me refiero.

-Pienso que, por que el corazón, ve lo que quiere ver. Nosotros vimos que no podían ser nuestros padres, por que eran demasiado jóvenes, además iban solo contra vosotros, mi herida lo confirma, fue accidental. –Responde Cinna-

-Muy listo, hijo. -Decimos-

-Está bien, debemos seguir chicos, si queremos ganar al menos uno de nosotros debemos matar a los que quedan. –Dice Prim-

Se levantan y salen de la cueva, apagando todas las hogueras. Se dirigen hacia la zona más al este de la arena, la zona de la ciudad en ruinas, las ruinas del Distrito 12.

-Esperad, mirad esos arbustos. –Dice Dahlia-

Cuando los vemos enseguida lo entendemos, son Jaulas de Noche… "no las cojáis, chicos, no por favor"

-Vamos a coger unas cuantas, pero, no las comáis, son Jaulas de noche, a ver si podemos coger a alguien por sorpresa, tendremos una reserva, por si acaso.

-Nos quedan tres tributos y hay una persona a la que quizás podamos engañar.

Siguen moviéndose y llegan a la cornucopia, justo cuando intentan cruzar Dahlia se para.

-Mirad, es la víbora.

-Es un buen momento para matarla, me encargo yo. –Dice Alicia-

-De eso nada, esto así por su culpa, la mato yo.

Finnick asiente, en parte tiene razón pero esa víbora ha estado escaqueándose de los combates y el enemigo, un animal acorralado es el doble de peligroso.

-Me preocupa Dahlia, no está recuperada, y no creo que aguante este combate con esa chica. –Dice Cinna-

-Esperemos a ver que pasa. –Responde Finnick-

Vemos como Dahlia se acerca a la víbora, sigilosamente, pero un ruido nos alerta a todos, incluido a ellas dos. Vemos aparecer a los dos profesionales de la nada, nos escondemos y ellas también lo hacen.

-Que mala suerte tienen, ahora que podían eliminar un problema de la arena se presentan esos dos. –Dice Annie-

-Veamos que pasa, de momento evitaría el enfrentamiento con ellos, es mejor que esperen que sean los últimos. –Responde Rain-

-Es verdad, no sería bueno un enfrentamiento tan pronto, además tengo la sensación que esos dos quieren que acabe en la ciudad en ruinas. –Susurra Peeta-.

Caín y Caia pasan de liso, no los han visto y vemos a la víbora salir corriendo dirección al lago, pero Dahlia le lanza la red y la deja en el suelo enredada.

-¡Ahhhhh! –Grita la Víbora-

-Maldita sea si sigue gritando así llamarán a los profesionales. –Responde Prim-

-Maldita sea, por tu culpa casi muero, me las vas a pagar reptil asqueroso. No pareces tan mortal enredada, ¿eh?

-Suéltame, yo no tengo nada que ver con tu herida, yo no…

Dahlia la golpea en la nariz con el mango del cuchillo que lleva con su mano derecha, al momento le brota una gran cantidad de sangre, le ha roto la nariz.

-No mientas, eres la única que usa venenos en sus armas y yo recibí una puñalada con uno de tus cuchillos.

No sabemos como, pero Dahlia cae al suelo, con las manos en el estómago, le debe haber golpeado en la herida que estaba casi cicatrizada y rueda por la hierba mojada, la víbora intenta salirse de la red cortándola con uno de sus cuchillos de caza. Dahlia se incorpora justo cuando sale de la red y se lanza sobre ella, sujetándole los brazos con sus rodillas.

-Muy bien, por tu culpa yo sufrí, y ahora sufrirás tú por mí. ¿Por donde empezamos?

Dhalia le corta la correa de su saco de venenos lanzándolo lejos de ella y la desarma totalmente dejándola indefensa.

-¡Dicen que una serpiente sin veneno no es nada, y veo que tú tampoco lo eres sin tus venenos!

En ese momento oímos un crujido tras nosotros, vemos a Caia aparecer entre los árboles.

-Mierda… espero que tenga tiempo de acabar con esto.

Debe darse cuenta que algo pasa por que vemos como Dahlia deja de jugar y desenvaina su tridente, se levanta y lanza otra de las redes de su cinturón trabando a la víbora.

-Se acabó, no quiero jugar más, ¡muere!

Dahlia le clava el tridente en el pecho de la chica, pero no contenta y como para evitar que le quede un resquicio de vida se lo retuerce hasta darle la vuelta, asegurándose de que le quede una herida abierta y llegando al corazón que le sangre a borbotones.

-Se acabó una menos, quedamos siete. –Grita Dahlia, mientras se lame las gotas de sangre que le han salpicado en la cara-.

Mientras Caia se acerca despacio a Dahlia, y cuando está lo suficientemente cerca desenvaina un cuchillo y la coge del cuello rodeándola. Salimos corriendo para salvarla, cuando Caia chilla.

-¡Caín, Caín; ven rápido, están todos aquí!

-Nos está delatando, hay que hacer algo.-Dice Alicia-

En ese momento nos damos cuenta que Finnick no está, lo vemos detrás de Caia acercándose furtivamente, pero de repente cae al suelo, no entendemos que está pasando, pero cae redondo, parece que está muerto. Pronto vemos a Caín tras él.

-¿Os creíais que podríais engañarnos a nosotros?-Dice Caín-

Las miradas de Caín y Cinna se cruzan furiosamente, pero no es el momento de un combate, no tan rápido. Deberían poder aguantar algo más de tiempo juntos. De repente oímos un estruendo procedente de la ciudad en ruinas, un potente chillido, pero en lugar de soltar a Dahlia, vemos como el cuchillo de Caia corta la carne y las venas del cuello de la chica.

-Nos volveremos a ver, pronto. –Responde Caín-

Los dos profesionales salen corriendo en dirección opuesta a la ciudad, y vemos la gárgola pasearse por los cielos de la arena, los chicos corren en busca de Finnick, está vivo, respira con dificultad, pero está vivo, la herida le ha dado en el lado izquierdo del cuerpo, bajo el pulmón, así que no ha dado en ningún órgano esencial para vivir, lo recogen y huyen rápidamente en dirección opuesta a los profesionales y un Sinsajo canta una sola nota y ven aparecer el aerodeslizador que se llevan los restos de la víbora y los de Dahlia, los de la chica del ocho, la víbora, sube al aerodeslizador chorreando sangre a borbotones, en cambio la herida de Dahlia no saca tanta, le ha cortado alguna vena, pero ha sido letal sin perdida de demasiada sangre, al menos no, como la víbora.

-Por poco. –Responde Peeta-

-Siento lo de Dahlia, Annie. -Respondo-

-No te preocupes, debía morir alguno, no podía ser que todos llegaran al ultimo día. –Asevera Annie-

-Solo quedan siete y no tengo claro que podamos sacarlos como habíamos dicho, de ahí.

-Es verdad, ese enamoramiento de Cinna nos rompe esquemas, no se que podremos hacer.

-Ahora hay que esperar a ver que ocurre con Finnick, espero que no sea grave, por que los chicos lo necesitan para poder al menos eliminar a Caia.

Los chicos se refugian en un cobertizo que encuentran al lado del lago y oyen como la gárgola vuelve a la ciudad. Una vez situados se ponen a comprobar la herida de Finnick. Tiene un corte muy profundo en la espalda a la altura media del tronco, le vendan y le ponen pomada de la que usaron del banquete para curar la herida y montan la guardia Cinna y Alicia, como cada noche, y como todas las noches se acurrucan uno al lado del otro en el saco de dormir, dándose muestras continuas de amor, caricias y besos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Cinna?

-Por ahora sobrevivir.

-Pero, ¿y tu hermana? Debéis salir juntos Cinna.

-No te preocupes a mis padres se les ocurrirá algo, estoy seguro, lo que sé es que no te quiero perder, si te perdiera, no podría vivir sin ti.

16

Los chicos siguen descansando y Finnick empieza a despertarse, mientras Prim, Alicia y Cinna, están hablando entre beso y caricia, sobre el "otro" problema que hay en los juegos.

-Debemos eliminar de alguna forma a esa gárgola, no podemos enfrentarnos a los profesionales con ella en medio.

-Es verdad, quedamos demasiada poca gente y no podemos permitir que se interponga más entre nosotros y ellos, esa gárgola debe caer.

-¡Finnick! Estás despierto. ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Dice Alicia-

Los ojos de Finnick destilan odio, ha oído morir a su prima a manos de esa alimaña de Caia, y se ha salido con la suya, han escapado los dos, y él ha sido herido.

-Esa zorra, debe pagar, debe pagar por la muerte de Dahlia, no pararé hasta que haya muerto.

-Si quieres hacerlo antes deberás estar recuperado del todo, y con una herida como esa, dudo que puedas acabar con ella. –Replica Cinna-

Mientras vemos esta conversación, vemos como Præses y Julius Dux, vuelven a la sala, sus caras denotan rabia y desesperación, no estaban preparados para una alianza de tal magnitud y de mucho menos, que se forjara una gran amistad. Apoyo la cabeza un poquito sobre el hombro izquierdo de Peeta y le digo:

-Me parece que hay dos personas que su venganza no les está saliendo como tenían pensada.

-Y no solo eso, preciosa, estoy seguro de que ya han amenazado al Vigilante Jefe por los errores de sus mutos.

Nos ponemos a reír, soltando una larguísima carcajada, toda la sala nos mira pero no podemos parar de reír, los chicos han demostrado ser más listos de lo que habían previsto y la alianza está saliendo perfectamente. Pero ahora tienen razón, hay que solucionar el problema de la Gárgola.

-Bien, ¿como nos deshacemos de esa Gárgola? –Dice Cinna-

-Normalmente en el 13 lo hacemos con armas de fuego, pero aquí no tenemos.

Cinna se toca el bolsillo y nota un pequeño paquete, lo saca y lo abre, sus ojos se abren como platos, y lo muestra a sus compañeros, se giran dando la espalda a donde creen que tiene las cámaras.

-Bien hecho. –Asevera Peeta- El secreto ante todo.

-¿Chicos, recordáis las Bayas? –susurra-

-Por supuesto, las habíamos guardado para acabar con la víbora pero ya no hacen falta.

-Bien y si… ¿las usamos contra esa gárgola?

Finnick se levanta apoyándose en un trozo de madera caido del cobertizo y se acerca a ellos.

-Cof, cof… -"tose"- ¿Podría funcionar, pero como se lo haremos comer? –Cof, cof "tose"-

Todos se giran mirando a Prim.

-Deberías salir a cazar algún animal, ese bicho ha de comer. –Dice Cinna- Pero no te alejes.

En ese momento se oye el himno y salen las fotos de las muertes del día. Primero Dahlia y luego la Víbora. Se oscurece y vuelve a sonar el himno.

-Y solo quedan seis, esto se acaba, y pronto tendrán que pelear entre ellos, si no lo remediamos antes. –Dice Peeta-.

-Esperemos que podamos solucionar el entuerto, pero antes convendría que se deshicieran de los dos profesionales. Finnick no está en disposición de pelear como me gustaría, esa herida es más grave de lo que parecía en un principio. –Asevera Annie-

Desde el centro lo vemos claro, el color que tiene la herida alrededor no es bueno es un color oscuro, tirando a morado con rastros de trocitos de metal incrustados en la piel, que por supuesto sin el material necesario, ninguno de ellos han sido capaces de sacarlos, así que ha comenzado a pudrirse bajo la piel del chico. Prim se da cuenta del aspecto de la herida de Finnick y no puede evitar fijarse en ella.

-No me gusta esta herida Finnick, está infectándose, parece que hay rastros de metal dentro de la piel, pero aquí no tengo nada para sacarlo, ¿crees que podrás resistir?

-Cof, cof, -tose-, no hay problema, podré aguantar.

Sus miradas se cruzan solo un segundo y vemos la cara de Finnick al mirarle a los ojos, Prim baja su cara casi al instante ofreciéndole una nueva mirada furtiva, incluso nos parece que las mejillas se le ruborizan, pero quizas solo haya sido un reflejo del sol, de hecho, parece que los vigilantes han pensado que va siendo hora de adelantar un poco los días en la arena y han pasado a avanzar el día llegando a la puesta del sol.

-Vale salgo a cazar, no se que animales podré encontrar aquí casi no he visto ninguno.

-No te alejes demasiado, piensa que esos dos están dando vueltas, buscándonos lo más seguro quédate cerca lo suficiente para oírnos cuando hagamos la señal.

-Vale Cinna, no me alejaré.

-Espera… quiero ir contigo.

-No. Tú te quedas, no estás en condiciones de venir a ningún sitio, debes descansar y ponerte fuerte.

-¡Quiero ir! –Chilla Finnick-

-¿Tengo que volver a dejarte sin sentido Finnick? No me obligues a hacerlo, siéntate y deja ir a Prim a cazar sola.

Prim no espera y sale del cobertizo, mientras Finnick sigue discutiendo con Cinna, que haya dejado salir a Prim sola a cazar, llegado un punto que Cinna se cansa y le repite.

-Finnick no me obligues a volver a dejarte sin sentido, Prim es lo bastante buena como para poder salir ahí fuera a cazar. No le pasará nada, confía en mí y en ella.

Finnick frunce el ceño, está claro que no está conforme con la decisión e intenta encararse a Cinna, pero la herida lo detiene, Alicia alarga su brazo y toma la cara del chico, Cinna no se lo esperaba, pero ante Finnick le da un larguísimo beso en los labios, está claro que se ha cansado de tanta discusión. Tras unos largos diez minutos de beso y caricias por parte de los dos se sueltan y Alicia mira a Finnick con evidente rostro de desaprobación.

-Finnick, podríamos haber dejado que murieras hace tan solo unas horas, ¿y así agradeces que te hayamos salvado e intentado curar esa herida tan fea que tienes?

Pero Finnick no devuelve respuesta y gira la cabeza, se levanta y se dirige a uno de los taburetes de madera que hay en el cobertizo, se sienta en el y se le oye mascullar.

-Si no os gustaba que estuviera con vosotros me hubierais dejado ahí en la cornucopia, nadie os ha pedido que me ayudarais en ese momento.

Cinna ya se ha cansado de tanto Juego, se levanta y se acerca a Finnick susurrándole algo al oído, acto seguido le dice:

-Lo siento, otra vez.

Y le vuelve a golpear en la nuca para dejarlo inconsciente y que no hiciera ninguna barbaridad que pudiera causarle daño a ninguno de ellos.

-Se lo avisé, comenzaba a cansarme sus tonterías. –Refunfuña Cinna-

Se oyen las cuatro notas de Prim, y los sinsajos repiten, Cinna hace lo propio, Alicia se levanta y sale del cobertizo

-¿Vamos al lago Cinna? A ver si podemos pescar algo de comida.

-No debemos alejarnos demasiado pero podemos llegar, de hecho está aquí al lado.

Cinna vuelve a hacer la señal y los sinsajos hacen una sola nota y se callan, ven llegar corriendo a Prim con unos cuantos conejos y un cervatillo, tras ella un chillido que ya lo han oído antes.

-¡Rápido al cobertizo!

-Ha faltado demasiado poco, ¿estás bien Prim?

-Sí, pero esa criatura estaba esperándome, se me ha lanzado encima cuando ha oído el chillido de los animales al morir, no lo había visto antes.

Limpian los conejos y hacen un fuego en la chimenea del cobertizo, mientras Cinna prepara la trampa para la Gárgola; Finnick se despierta y se levanta amenazante.

-Te avisé tres veces Finnick, no me hiciste caso. –Responde Cinna, levantándose y volviendo a susurrarle algo al oído-.

Finnick se da por enterado y se sienta en la silla, esboza una sonrisa y una mirada picarona a Prim, esta le da una miradita furtiva y vuelve al despiece de los conejos. Mientras Cinna acaba de preparar la trampa para la Gárgola.

-Vale esto ya está listo, ahora solo tendríamos que poder salir y atarlo disimuladamente a un árbol para que lo cace la Gárgola, en cuanto se lo coma debería hacerle efecto automáticamente.

Lo vemos todo desde la sala, tanto Peeta como yo, estamos riéndonos por la las decisiones que está tomando Cinna referente al comportamiento irracional de Finnick.

-Lo siento Annie, pero Finnick no le está poniendo las cosas fáciles a Cinna. –Digo-

-Es verdad, pero entiendo su desesperación, ha perdido a Dahlia, y no quiere perder a una buena amiga en estos momentos. –Responde Annie-

-Veremos si esto funciona, mirad como están atando al cervatillo, en una zona limpia de árboles para que la bestia lo vea enseguida. –Asevera Peeta-

Vemos como los chicos atan por el cuello y las piernas al cervatillo, lo justo para que aguante en pie, mientras Prim vigila el refugio y el cielo con el arco cargado con una flecha, por si acaso la bestia ataca mientras le preparan la trampa, la cuerda es muy delgada, de hecho es la misma que habia en las mochilas, pero han desecho unos metros de la misma y usan hilos de la cuerda para atarlo, de esta forma no se ve y da la sensación que el cervatillo está vivo.

-De acuerdo, ya está vamos dentro. –Responde Cinna-

Se oye un chillido a lo lejos, la bestia regresa y se para por un momento sobre el lago, como si oliera algún alimento, hasta que se gira y ve el cervatillo, se lanza en picado hacia el animal, mordiendo la carne y desgarrando músculos, de repente se oye un desgarrador chillido y la criatura cae muerta ante el refugio.

-Un problema menos, esas jaulas de noche han surtido un gran efecto, muy listos. –Decimos-

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacemos con la carne? –Pregunta Alicia-

-Es peligroso comerla, no recuerdo si las bayas soltaban veneno o no. ¿Lo recuerdas tu Prim?

-Creo recordar que las bayas son peligrosas y mortales las comes a ellas….

-Debemos mandarles un desinfectante, esas bayas pueden haber dejado restos en la carne. –Digo-

Nos reunimos con los patrocinadores, sabemos que esto va a ser muy caro, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que la carne esté envenenada y es una lástima que se pierda todo ese alimento, pensando que tienen que enfrentarse a esos dos profesionales. Finalmente tras diez minutos conseguimos los fondos y les enviamos el paracaídas.

-¡Mirad otro regalo!

"añadir a la carne y esperar veinte minutos, cocerla y buen provecho"

-Nos han enviado un desinfectante, podremos comer esta carne perfectamente. –Responde Alicia-

-Yo quiero ayudar a limpiarlo. –Dice Finnick-

-¿Vas a volver a dar problemas, amigo? –Pregunta Cinna, guiñando un ojo-

-No te preocupes entiendo tu postura.

Finnick toma un cuchillo largo y comienza a despedazarlo, Prim le quita las vísceras y las arroja al fuego de la chimenea, las alas las queman y el resto lo desinfectan y lo cuecen al fuego. Se reparten las sobras y las envuelven en hojas para mantenerlo fresco, por si acaso se separan. Cae la noche y Prim y Finnick montan guardia, Alicia y Cinna se envuelven en su saco de dormir y se acurrucan uno al lado del otro y pegan sus frentes, sus manos se paran alrededor de sus mejillas, como si se quisieran proteger entre ellos. Todos saben que está llegando el final de estos juegos y no quieren perder a nadie, pero… solo puede quedar uno. Tras una noche tranquila, los chicos se ponen en pié y recogen agua, la desinfectan y vuelven a moverse, están a un día de la ciudad en ruinas y ahí es donde deben querer los vigilantes que acabe todo, ahí se dirigen.

-De acuerdo, chicos esto va acabar muy pronto, no sabemos que más hay en esta arena, pero podemos esperar cualquier cosa, seguiremos este sendero, en algún sitio han estado todos estos días los profesionales a cubierto. –Dice Cinna-

Comienzan una larga caminata a través del bosque, siguiendo el camino de tierra que encuentran, forma un sendero y les lleva directos al final de toda esta pesadilla, en su camino encuentran algunas de las armas que han perdido el resto de tributos durante las peleas, entre ellas algunas flechas, que Prim se apresura a coger, no le quedan muchas en su carcaj así que estas dos docenas de flechas pueden ser vitales.

Pasan las horas y el sendero no parece acabar nunca, así que deciden hacer un alto en el camino para descansar y retomar energías comiendo un poco.

-Esto tiene que acabar en algún sitio, no es posible que no tenga final.

-Además no hemos encontrado el campo de fuerza, esto significa que aún no hemos alcanzado el final de la arena. –Susurra Cinna-

-¿Como sabes tu eso? –Cuestiona Finnick-

-Papá y mamá nos pusieron todas las cintas de los anteriores juegos, entre ellos el de su mentor, Haymitch Abernathy y su vasallaje de los veinticinco, en ellos se encontraban con ese campo de fuerza, Haymitch lo usó para vencer en el segundo vasallaje de los veinticinco…. –Dice Prim-

-Y nuestro padre casi muere en el tercer vasallaje de los veinticinco por que chocó contra el campo de fuerza, tu padre le resucitó usando el RCP. –Finaliza Cinna-

Finnick no da crédito a lo que están contándole los chicos, está claro que conocen más las artimañas del Capitolio de lo que se esperaba.

-Muy bien debemos seguir moviéndonos, es mejor que lleguemos cuanto antes donde sea que acabe este camino.

-Es verdad aquí estamos demasiado expuestos. –Responde Prim-

Pasa otra hora y a lo lejos comienzan a discernir una extraña ciudad, no parece ser una ciudad demasiado importante, esta toda en ruinas salvo el Edificio de Justicia, el cual lo han dejado completamente entero, el resto está lleno de escombros, entran y pasan por lo que parece ser la plaza de la ciudad.

-Ha llegado el momento, mira esos restos Katniss, si Cinna es listo se dará cuenta de donde están. –Dice Peeta-

-¿Eso es…? –Digo-

Peeta asiente.

-La panadería de mis padres.

Los chicos siguen moviéndose, mirando todos los restos.

-¿Dónde… estamos? –Pregunta Alicia-

-No… no puede ser… esto es… -Intenta decir Prim-

Cinna frunce el ceño y arranca a correr, se para justo en la zona que Peeta había mencionado.

-La panadería…, estamos en el 12, o al menos… en lo que queda del 12. –Asevera-

En ese momento un grito de angustia los hace perder la atención de las palabras de Cinna.

-¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Suéltame!

Cinna se levanta y ve a Alicia como lucha por soltarse de las garras de Caia, pero la tiene agarrada del cuello y un cuchillo apuntando a su espalda.

-Maldita sea… ¡Suéltala!

-Oh… pero si estáis todos aquí, hasta el enamorado del doce, no la voy a soltar, ¡nunca! Vamos enamorado, si quieres que la suelte viva, deberás soltar tus armas… ¡todas!

En la sala de control se hace un silencio sepulcral, nadie se atreve a decir nada, va a ser la decisión más dura de Cinna durante todos los juegos, no ha tenido reparo en mostrar su amor hacia esa chica y ahora, se encuentra entre la espada y la pared, pero haga lo que haga, debe actuar rápido, y debe hacerlo ahora.

-No, Cinna no lo hagas… Puede que esté por ahí… el otro.

Desde el silencio de la sala de control podemos oír casi como la respiración de Cinna va en aumento, incluso me parece oír los latidos de su corazón, acelerándose, pero no se decide, sabe que Alicia tiene razón, Caín puede estar escondido en las ruinas y cuando lance las armas va a ser un blanco fácil.

-Oh, vamos doce, ¡decídete! ¿O quieres que te mande una invitación por escrito? –Replica Caia, soltando una malévola carcajada-

No puedo soportarlo más, entre el silencio y la duda de Cinna, mi corazón es como si se parara, me agarro con fuerza buscando el calor y la consistencia de Peeta, y el se da cuenta y me toma las manos, las suelta y le digo:

-No, por favor, no me sueltes, te necesito a mi lado.

Él me pasa su brazo izquierdo por el hombro tomándome la cara con su otra mano, acercándome a su pecho, me encuentro protegida de esta forma. Quizás parezca débil, pero la tensión me está afectando demasiado.

Al final ocurre lo impensable. Cinna se gira hacia Prim asintiéndole con la cabeza y ella prepara una flecha y la carga.

-Yo te cubro Cinna, haz lo que debas. –Responde-

-Está bien, tú ganas, suelto todas mis armas, ¡ahora suéltala!

Cuando suelta las armas y las lanza a unos metros de él, ve como Alicia es liberada…

"¿Ya está?, ¿así de fácil?" –Pienso-

Pero lo que vemos a continuación es terrorífico, un cuchillo largo, atraviesa la cara de la pobre chica y se queda ensartado en su boca, muriendo al instante. La cara de Prim y Finnick es un todo un poema, la habia liberado y la ha matado a sangre fría por detrás con ese cuchillo largo. Cinna se arrodilla junto al cadáver de su amada Alicia, golpeando una y otra y otra vez con sus puños al suelo.

-Alicia, ¡no, no, no! ¡Esto no tenía por que acabar así! –Se levanta del suelo secándose las lágrimas-

No reconocemos a nuestro propio hijo, la sala ha saltado con un estrepitoso grito de horror al ver el desenlace de la pobre Alicia, en ese momento suena el cañonazo, pero no podrán recuperar el cuerpo hasta que se vayan todos de su lado, las cámaras nos enfocan la mirada de Cinna.

-No… no puede ser, esa mirada, lo que no consiguieron conmigo lo han hecho con él, esa mirada es la de un animal furioso. –Dice Peeta-

-No querría estar en la piel de Caia, me temo que le ha llegado la hora. –Replico-

Caia da dos pasos atrás, por su mirada podemos ver que está muerta de miedo, ha conseguido algo que hasta ahora nadie había logrado, y es hacer daño de verdad a Cinna, él quería ser como su padre, de hecho entrenó a regañadientes, no le gusta matar a la gente pero…

-No mato con gusto propio, de hecho nunca he hecho daño a nadie, salvo aquí en los juegos, con la gente que ha intentado matarme. Y ahora…. Contigo haré una excepción, maldita zorra, ¡has matado a mi novia, al amor de mida! ¡Y vas a pagar por esto!

Cinna se lanza con las manos desnudas contra la chica y comienza a propinarle brutales puñetazos, con su descomunal fuerza le rompe la nariz con el primero y le hace saltar numerosas piezas dentales con el segundo, abriéndole una enorme brecha en el labio y su mejilla izquierda, la coge con sus poderosos brazos y llevado por una inusitada rabia, la empieza a apretujar entre ellos.

-Voy a disfrutar rompiéndote todos tus huesos, ¡zorra!

Y sigue apretando, desde la sala de patrocinadores oimos uno tras otro como van crujiendo sus huesos y Cinna no para.

"crac, crac, crac, crack"

-No vas a morir todavía, quiero divertirme un poco más, esto es venganza, te la has buscado por matarla, ¿la ves?

Cinna deja de apretar y la coge de la nuca estampándola en el suelo, haciéndole morder la arena, justo al lado de la chica que ella misma ha ensartado con su largo cuchillo.

Durante diez largos minutos vemos como Cinna juega con Caia, la cual en sus manos no parece más que una muñeca de trapo, pero al final vemos como sin notar cansancio alguno Cinna se harta.

-Ya me he cansado de ti, donde está ahora ese imbécil de tu hermano. ¿¡Eh!? ¿Dónde?

Cinna la coge de la cintura y comienza a ningunearla, la lanza sobre unos escombros a treinta metros y oímos un agudo chasquido.

"¡Snap!"

Vemos como Caia se desmorona patinando sobre los escombros y cuando se asienta en el suelo, la rodea una densa nube de polvo y piedras, el cuello lo tiene roto, de hecho la violencia del golpe le ha girado la cabeza ciento ochenta grados, y la ha dejado mirando hacia atrás, Caín sigue sin aparecer, y los ojos de Cinna siguen mostrando el fuego de la venganza, el odio, el asco, se acerca a Caia y le escupe en su cuerpo.

-Por fin has pagado tu afrenta a Alicia, pronto pagará tu hermano también con la misma moneda.

-¿Cinna estás bien?

-Estoy bien Prim, -responde Cinna-

-Deberíamos ponernos a cubierto, recoge tus armas, no creo que el otro esté lejos de aquí. –Dice Finnick-

-Que venga, lo estoy esperando.

Nos miramos todos en la sala de patrocinadores, no habíamos visto aún una escena tan brutal en estos juegos, ni siquiera la pelea de Caín y Abel, lo fue, Cinna ha roto los esquemas de estos nuevos juegos y lo que es peor. Él ha demostrado que tanto Alicia, como él mismo, no eran una pieza del Capitolio. Aunque su muerte haya despertado al animal que lleva dentro.

17

De nuevo, parece que los vigilantes tienen ganas de volver locos a los chicos, hacen pasar las horas de la tarde más rápido de lo normal y obligan al tiempo hacerse pasar más deprisa, es ya de noche, han adelantado las horas y ya son casi las nueve de la noche en la arena, a pesar que en Panem no han pasado ni unas horas desde que se produciera la más horrenda de las muertes en los juegos y la reacción más inusitada de Cinna después de perder a su amada ese mismo día.

-A ver que pasa, nunca lo había visto así. –Dice Peeta-

-Ha sufrido mucho, eso ha sido un shock para todos. –Respondo-

Volvemos de nuevo nuestras caras a la arena, Finnick está peor… mucho peor.

-Cinna, Finnick tiene fiebre.

Pero Cinna no le hace ni caso a su hermana, sus pensamientos están absortos en Alicia y su venganza personal. Prim se levanta, y se acerca a su hermano dándole un bofetón en la cara. Cinna se le gira y en sus ojos podemos ver verdaderas llamas de odio y venganza, se nota que estaba llorando, todavía tiene lágrimas que le caen por las mejillas.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso Prim.

-Te necesito conmigo, debes ayudarme.

-Cuida tu a Finnick, te necesita más que a mí, la sanadora siempre has sido tú.

Cinna se gira y le da la espalda a Prim, está claro que lo que necesita es estar a solas, un momento de intimidad para poder llorar la muerte de su amada, es algo que Prim no quiere entender.

-¿Quien hace la guardia? –Pregunta Finnick-

Cinna se gira y los mira a los ojos.

-Quedaos aquí, la hago yo.

-Pero…

-No insistas Prim, y no vuelvas a tocarme como lo has hecho anteriormente.

-Creo que puedo entender a Cinna, además parece que sabe algo que nosotros no sabemos. –Respondo-

Peeta asiente y volvemos a los juegos, Cinna sale y se acurruca en su saco de dormir, justo detrás de la puerta del Edificio de la Justicia, mirando al cielo, los vigilantes son sangrientamente malévolos esta noche, dibujan los números de los distritos muertos antes de las fotos con estrellas en el cielo, lo que alimenta aún más el odio y la frustración de Cinna por no haber podido salvar a su amada, en ese momento Cinna se seca las lágrimas de sus ojos y se pone a cantar una canción que hacia años que no cantaba nadie de nuestra familia.

¿Vas, vas a volver

al árbol en el que colgaron

a un hombre por matar a tres?

Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,

no más extraño sería

en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer.

¿Vas, vas a volver

al árbol donde el hombre muerto

pidió a su amor huir con él?

Cosas extrañas pasaron en él

no más extraño sería

en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer.

¿Vas, vas a volver

al árbol donde te pedí huir

y en libertad juntos correr?

Cosas extrañas pasaron en él

no más extraño sería

en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer.

¿Vas, vas a volver

al árbol con un collar de cuerda

para conmigo pender?

Cosas extrañas pasaron en él

no más extraño sería

en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer.

Todos nos quedamos de piedra, esa canción nos la cantaba nuestro padre, su abuelo.

-¿De qué te extrañas preciosa? Esa canción se la cantabas tu cuando tenían pesadillas, era como si le quisieras decir que no deben tener miedo a nada ni a nadie. Además sabes de lo que habla esa canción, y así se siente Cinna en este momento.

En la sala se hace de nuevo un silencio sepulcral, se oyen comentarios de todo tipo mientras seguimos viendo el devenir de las cosas en la arena. Se me saltan las lágrimas al oír esa canción y de entender los verdaderos sentimientos de Cinna. Cuando acaba la canción, Cinna susurra al cielo una sola frase:

-Esto no ha acabado todavía Alicia, me queda uno, uno más y entonces, solo entonces, mi venganza estará acabada.

Tras los números en el cielo vemos las fotos de Caia primero y Alicia después, oímos en la pantalla y vemos, como Cinna rompe a llorar de nuevo, está claro que los sentimientos del chico son reales y que de verdad su amor era mucho más profundo de lo que esperábamos. Se pasa la noche llorando, aunque a primera hora del alba consigue dormirse al menos una hora, lo está pasando muy mal y necesita a alguien a su lado, pero lo que no puedo, o mejor dicho… no podemos entender es que no quiera a su hermana a su lado.

-¿Cinna, podemos hablar? –Dice Finnick-

Cinna se gira y asiente, parece que prefiere a Finnick a su lado en lugar de su hermana. Finnick se sienta al lado de Cinna y le hace señas con su brazo izquierdo. Cinna acepta el gesto de cariño y se acerca a su amigo.

-Mira, siento lo de Alicia, pero no tienes derecho a hablarle a tu hermana como lo has hecho antes. Ella lo esta pasando igual que tú, ¿sabes?

-Mira Finnick si muero hoy, quiero que cuides de Prim, necesito que consigas que salga de aquí con vida.

-Eso no quiero que lo digas ni en broma, vas a salir con ella de aquí, vivos, los dos.

-No Finnick, no quiero que te entrometas en mi última pelea.

-No vas a pelear solo Cinna, vamos a pelear todos juntos, como un equipo.

-¿No me he explicado bien, Finnick? Caín es mío, amenazó con matar a Prim y a mi con sus propias manos y a mi hermana no la tocará nadie y menos tras haber perdido a mi… amor; Alicia.

-Pero Cinna. –Rechista Finnick-

-¡Sin peros! Es mi pelea.

Cinna pega sus labios casi totalmente a la oreja de Finnick y le vuelve a susurrar. Finnick aparta la cabeza con unos ojos como platos, ¿que puede haberle dicho para que le deje tan atónito? Los dos se levantan al ver llegar a Prim, se sientan todos juntos para desayunar, Prim mira a los ojos a su hermano, su mirada es la misma que le mostró al abofetearle la noche anterior.

-Cinna… lo… lo siento. No debí golpearte pero no me estabas haciendo caso cuando te hablaba.

Cinna levanta la mirada y frunce el ceño.

-Has de aprender a entender cuando la gente necesita estar a solas, hermanita. No voy a estar siempre a tu lado para protegerte, va siendo hora que aprendas a hacer las cosas por ti misma.

Baja la mirada y abre el paquete de la carne de Gárgola que tiene en las manos, mientras Prim y Finnick acaban de comer y se levantan juntos.

-Vamos Prim, tu hermano necesita pensar y estar a solas para dar por finalizado su duelo, o al menos para intentarlo. Tiene razón en una cosa, hay que empezar a ser un poco más individualistas. –Finnick se gira a Cinna y le guiña un ojo, Cinna le devuelve una cabezada, dándole las gracias-.

-Vamos a explorar las ruinas, a ver que podemos encontrar.

Mientras ellos salen por las ruinas del doce, Cinna prepara sus armas, los cuchillos, la espada, las lija con una piedra, y cuando termina se mira las manos, aún las tiene manchadas con sangre seca de Caia, al verlas suelta una malévola risa.

-Creo que acabare con Caín igual que con la perra de su hermana. –Susurra-

-No será capaz de… -Digo-

-Me temo que sí, esto es muy peligroso, no puede arriesgarse a pelear contra el bestia de Caín a mano desnuda, puede que pueda con él, pero…. –Responde Peeta-.

-Pues creo que podrá con él, pensad que Cinna pelea por amor y por proteger a su hermana y a Finnick, además la rabia y el odio puede dar una enorme fuerza. –Interrumpe Annie-

-Pero aún no sabemos que le dieron en el banquete a Caín. –Asevera Rain-

-Si mis pensamientos están en lo cierto, será una especie de armadura… pero si Cinna le obliga a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, estoy seguro que se la quitará. –Responde Peeta-

Volvemos a la arena, las cámaras dejan a Cinna absorto en sus pensamientos de pelea y venganza y se centran un poco en Prim y Finnick, a pesar de éste último tener algo de fiebre con esa mala herida vemos como se anima a ir a dar un paseo con Prim, su forma de actuar no enseña a ninguno de nosotros un comportamiento extraño. Pero algo sabe Cinna por los susurros a Finnick y él no ha negado nada cada vez que le ha susurrado se dirigen hasta donde estaba el antiguo quemador, al fondo vemos… los restos humeantes de una casa… no… mi antigua casa, derruida.

-No quiero estar más aquí, sigamos por favor.

-De acuerdo, tranquila, vamos a seguir a ver que más podemos encontrar.

Vemos al fondo del distrito las doce casas de la Aldea de los Vencedores, rodeada de extrañas vainas.

-¿Eso son? –Pregunto-

Todos se incorporan, incluso veo a Johanna como se acerca a nosotros y se sienta a mi lado, justo a la izquierda de mi asiento.

-Vainas, y están activas. –Dice Johanna-

-Finnick me da mala espina esas cosas ¿por qué no volvemos?

-De acuerdo vamos con tu hermano.

Pasan los minutos y llegan al edificio de justicia, se acercan a las puertas y de repente vemos como Finnick se desploma, y alguien agarra a prim del cuello.

-¡Vamos enamorado, sal aquí a fuera!

-Cinna, Cinna, ¡no! ¡No le hagas caso, no salgas por favor!

-Vamos doce, no me hagas esperar, ¿o prefieres ver morir a tu pequeño y diminuto Sinsajo?

"Mal hecho Caín, muy mal hecho" -pienso-

Se oye un estruendo en el Edificio de Justicia, todos los cristales de las enormes puertas se destrozan, como si una bomba hubiera estallado en su interior. Cinna sale, cargado con un simple cuchillo corto, y ve a Finnick en el suelo, cerca de la Aldea de los Vencedores, se acerca a él y ve la herida del otro día que se le ha vuelto a abrir, pero el corte es nuevo, no es el mismo que el de ayer. Aún apoyado en el cuerpo vivo de Finnick, hunde su rodilla izquierda en el suelo y se levanta, girándose despectivamente hacia Caín, le lanza un escupitajo a los pies y mira a su hermana. Vuelve a arrodillarse en el cuerpo de Finnick y le entrega su brazalete de oro puro con la llama decorada.

-Finnick, por favor, toma mi brazalete. Si hoy muero en la arena por favor hazlo llegar a mis padres.

Finnick se incorpora para tomar el brazalete y le coge las dos manos con las suyas.

-Cinna no tienes por qué hacer esto solo, podemos ayudarte.

-No os metáis, quiero que en cuanto libere a Prim os escondáis, me llevare a Caín a la Aldea de los Vencedores, ayer pude ver esas vainas, y por favor. Toma esta bolsa.

-¿Qué enamorado, has acabado de despedirte de ese perdedor? –Dice Caín con una malévola sonrisa dibujada en su boca-.

-¡¿Perdedor?! Tú jamás tendrás unos amigos como los que he tenido yo maldito cabrón. Amenazaste con matarnos a mi hermana y a mí con tus propias manos, ¿verdad? ¿Pues por qué no empiezas conmigo?

Las palabras de Cinna encienden el odio de Caín, que amenaza aún más de ensartarle un cuchillo en la sien de Prim, pero de repente Finnick se lanza y coge a la pequeña en sus poderosos brazos y ni tan solo el profesional ha podido preveer ese magnífico movimiento, a pesar de estar herido su cuerpo atlético ha logrado hacer lo que otra persona no hubiera hecho, sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y salvar a la niña.

Cinna ahora tiene el camino libre para enfrentarse a ese monstruo, pero decide no hacerlo en esa zona y mirándole a los ojos le dice:

-Vamos ¿no querías matarme? Entonces sígueme.

Los dos se alejan de Finnick y Prim, acercándose a las casas de la Aldea de los Vencedores.

-¿Estás bien Finnick?

-Sí, pero me preocupa más tu hermano.

-¿Qué te ha dado? ¿A parte del brazalete?

-No lo se, pero hay una nota: -Finnick la lee en voz baja, hasta completar un ínfimo susurro, ninguno lo llegamos a entender para nada-

"usar si muero hoy, debéis ganar los dos, se lo que hay entre vosotros y quiero que ganéis, juntos"

Los dos se miran estupefactos, Cinna sabía que algo había entre ellos pero lo ha mantenido en secreto. Los dos Tributos llegan a la Aldea de los Vencedores y se miran fija y salvajemente.

-Se que llevas una armadura, ¿de verdad quieres matarme con protección? ¿Que tiene de honrado pelear así en un profesional Caín?

Caín enfurece y se saca la chaqueta y la camisa, dejando ver una enorme armadura que le protege todo el torso, está hecha de un metal muy grueso, como comenta Dreama en la sala.

-Ha sido muy listo, esa armadura hubiera evitado cualquier daño que le hubiera hecho Cinna. ¿De donde habrá sacado la idea de la armadura?

Peeta y yo nos miramos, entonces lo entendemos.

-¡Cato! –Exclamamos los dos a la vez-

-El Tributo del Distrito 1 con el que tuvimos que pelear al final de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos Del Hambre, el Capitolio le puso en el Banquete una mochila, la cual llevaba una armadura dentro….

-De hecho no pude matarlo con las flechas apuntándole al torso ya que rebotaban. –Interrumpo-

-Solo espero que Cinna sepa lo que hace. –Acaba Peeta-

Caín deshace la basta armadura de su espalda y la suelta al suelo de un golpe, lo que hace hundir el suelo de la arena unos cinco centímetros y levantando una densa polvareda, Cinna tira al suelo un cuchillo con el que había salido del Edificio de Justicia, lo lanza lejos de los dos, para asegurarse de que no puedan usarlo.

Los dos empiezan a girar observándose, sus miradas de odio, venganza y de animales salvajes nos sobrecogen a toda la sala, hasta que Caín se lanza hacia Cinna, golpeándolo furiosamente en la cara, desequilibrándolo, pero no tirándolo al suelo, y le devuelve el golpe justo en la nariz, los dos comienzan a sangrar, uno por la mejilla izquierda y el otro por el corte de la nariz, prosiguen lanzándose puñetazos, patadas, impactan todos y cada uno de los golpes, hasta que uno de ellos, el profesional muerde el polvo, con la nariz rota, y las dos partes del labio inferior sangrando, escupe al suelo y suelta una de sus piezas dentales. Cinna se limpia la sangre del ojo y del labio, su mirada está perdida hacia el cuerpo del profesional, se acerca e intenta cogerlo, pero Caín, se saca un largo cuchillo de la parte trasera de su cuerpo y le rebana el estómago, causándole un corte muy profundo y grande, que le hace perder el equilibrio. Aún así el joven Cinna se saca su chaqueta y la ata fuertemente a su cintura, realizando una especie de torniquete, que evita la salida de sangre y literalmente los intestinos del interior.

-Cof –tose sacando flemas de sangre y saliva de su boca- ¿así que es de esta forma como peleáis los Profesionales? El profesional que peleó con mis padres tenía al menos más honor y vergüenza que tu, cabrón.

Cinna se pone en pie nuevamente y observa durante un segundo el terreno y ve hierros saliendo de los escombros del quemador, se abalanza sobre Caín quien intenta volver a cortarlo con su cuchillo, pero Cinna detiene su brazo y consigue desarmarlo y le vuelve a propinar brutales puñetazos a la cara del Profesional, quien se está viendo superado por un Tributo del montón, Sorprendido por que la herida grave que le ha hecho en el estómago no lo detiene y parece hacerle más y más fuerte por momentos, intenta zafarse, pero Cinna no lo permite, y sigue golpeándole, hasta que Caín consigue desequilibrarle y le obliga a rodar por el suelo, así siguen hasta que Cinna consigue llevarle donde quiere y lo coge del cuello con sus poderosas manos, se levanta, tomándolo con su mano izquierda, levantándolo sobre él, y lanzarlo contra los escombros del quemador, Caín queda al parecer inconsciente tras el fuerte golpe que ha recibido en la cabeza contra los escombros por unos segundos, todo parece haber acabado, Cinna se refuerza el torniquete y se abalanza de nuevo contra Caín, quien intenta quitárselo de encima, poniendo sus manos en la cara del joven, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, Cinna lo golpea nuevamente con un codazo en su mejilla derecha y consigue que lo suelte, ahora es él quien le coge con una mano los brazos del Profesional sobre su cuerpo y con la otra lucha por conseguir girarle la cara sobre uno de los hierros salientes de los escombros.

Vemos como durante minutos, la lucha encarnizada de los dos sigue pasando, no parece que haya o vaya a haber un vencedor claro.

-No sé si lo voy a resistir, Peeta. No puedo perder a ninguno de los dos, no quiero perderlos.

-Ven aquí. –Responde Peeta-

Al tumbarme en su pecho, y volver la cara hacia la pantalla vemos como tras varios minutos de lucha por girar esa monstruosa cara, deformada por los brutales golpes de Cinna, parece flaquear y se acerca a uno de sus ojos, si… se acerca cada vez más, finalmente un horroroso grito de dolor y angustia del profesional nos alarma a todos, la imagen por un momento se ha oscurecido, no vemos nada, al volver la imagen los vemos de nuevo en pie, pero… el profesional ha perdido un ojo, la cámara se vuelve a girar hacia los hierros y ahí lo vemos, colgando por su nervio Óptico del hierro Cinna le ha devuelto la herida grave que le hizo en el estómago, la gente de la sala está horrorizada la mayor parte de personal ha salido corriendo al ver la imagen del ojo y esa cuenca del ojo vacío.

-Oh... no… ha pasado más o menos lo mismo que durante el vasallaje de Haymitch, una herida en el estomago grave y una cuenca de ojo vacía. –Digo-

-Si pero yo en esta pelea sigo sin ver ganador real, y preciosa, hagámonos a la idea que si no lo mata el profesional, lo hará la herida.

-Eso no te lo permito Peeta, ¡no! No quiero volver a perder a nadie más, y menos a… -No puedo acabar la frase, me tapa la boca con uno de sus besos, aunque no lo quiera admitir, lo que dice es cierto. La falta de sangre puede ser fatal-.

Caín se tapa con una mano la cuenca del ojo vacía, intentando evitar que la sangre le salga a borbotones, pero es imposible impedir que salga esa cantidad tan grande de sangre. Aún así, Caín coge uno de los hierros que ha usado Cinna para sacarle el ojo y comprueba que tiene punta y está afilado, Cinna mira a su hermana y a Finnick, y Prim le lanza una espada hacia él que ha recogido del edificio de Justicia. Recoge la espada y se prepara para evitar ese golpe que si lo recibe podría ser fatal. Pero Caín se quita la mano del ojo, dejando entrever la cuenca vacía y agachándose recoge el cuchillo y mira de reojo a Prim y a Finnick.

-La quieres mucho… ¿verdad? –Dice escupiendo más sangre- ¡Entonces veamos si la salvas o la dejas morir!

Lanza el cuchillo hacia Prim, está indefensa, o al menos eso parece, ella al ver el cuchillo que se acerca a su posición intenta moverse pero se ha quedado petrificada por todo lo que está viendo, y un musculoso brazo se interpone entre el cuchillo y su pequeño cuerpo.

-¡Agh!

-¡Finnick, no!

El cuchillo se le clava en el antebrazo de Finnick, salvando a Prim de una muerte segura. Cinna lo ve y acaba por entenderlo, revisa todo el lugar y ve una de las vainas activadas supuestamente y toma una decisión.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Ese inútil siempre está en medio! –Chilla Caín-

-¡Cállate! –Tose- No vuelvas a intentar tocar a mi hermana o a Finnick, ¡tu adversario soy yo!

Los dos se abalanzan con la espada y el hierro realizándose más y más cortes en todo su cuerpo, finalmente Cinna vuelve a desarmar a Caín, y le da una estocada en una de sus manos, vemos caerle su mano derecha al suelo, los gritos de Caín parecen oírse desde miles de kilómetros de distancia, incluso Julius Flickerman acaba de sufrir una arcada de las más grandes al ver esa otra mutilación, a pesar que el profesional sigue intentando pelear. Pero a pesar de que la herida de Cinna continúa sangrando brutalmente parece que es el más entero de los dos, realmente no ha perdido ninguno de sus miembros, pero… de repente, le vemos como se gira a las cámaras y se lleva los tres dedos a la boca y los levanta al cielo. Todos nos sobresaltamos.

-Lo siento, papá, mamá, pero tengo que hacerlo. –Dice en Voz alta y repite el signo del 12- Prim, lo siento. Finnick cuida de mi hermana y de tu madre, Prim cuida de papá y mamá, os quiero, se que vosotros dos os queréis y estáis enamorados, debéis ser los ganadores y debo matarlo para que esto ocurra, -en este momento Cinna se lanza a correr en dirección a Cain y se abalanza sobre el, tomándolo con sus fuertes y poderosos brazos rodeándole la cintura con los brazos pegados a ella, comienza a apretar y la mano cortada empieza a salir más y más sangre, se dirige hasta la vaina que ha visto activada y se estrellan en ella.

-¡Cinna, No!

Nos levantamos todos de nuestros sillones, Peeta y yo nos abrazamos una vez más y nos giramos hacia Julius y Præses ellos sonríen, lo han conseguido, han matado a uno de nuestros hijos, pero de repente, en la sala algo ocurre, todos se están levantando de sus sillas y se giran hacia Julius y Præses, los Agentes de la Paz se ven obligados a escoltarlos y lo que vemos a continuación es una chispa que ha encendido Cinna con su sacrificio, nos giramos a la pantalla y vemos como la Vaina revienta y los dos son consumidos por el fuego de una bomba incendiaria del interior.

Pero no puedo soportarlo más y la tensión me puede, vuelvo a desmayarme, a pesar de que Peeta me sostiene no puede conmigo y me suelta en el sillón.

La sala de Patrocinadores se ha vuelto una zona de Guerra, se ha formado una revuelta y la gente pide que se de ya el vencedor de los juegos a la pareja de Finnick y Prim, pero los vigilantes no acceden y comunican que la regla que solo puede haber un vencedor sigue activa.

-¡Suéltame Finnick, tengo que ir!

-Quieta, no sabemos si hay más activas, y no… te quiero perder.

-¡Que me sueltes! –Prim golpea la mano herida de Finnick y le obliga a soltarlo, se saca su chaqueta, apaga el fuego que está quemando el cuerpo ya inerte de su hermano y le mira a los ojos, los cuales los mantiene abiertos y comprueba que ha muerto sonriendo-.

Prim toma en sus brazos el cuerpo de su hermano y se dirige a la copia de la casa de Aldea de los vencedores y lo suelta en el parque, se dirige al bosque que hay justo al lado de las ruinas y toma varias flores.

-Eras… eres mi hermano, no voy a dejar que te lleven así como así.

En ese momento le coloca las flores sobre su pecho y le coloca las manos sujetando el ramo de flores y apoya su frente en la frente de su hermano y comienza a cantar, los Sinsajos se callan mientras ella canta, cuando oigo esa nana, me vuelvo a despertar y la reconozco, reconozco también el momento, me lanzo a llorar, está recreando el entierro de Rue, en los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos Del Hambre, cuando le canté esa misma canción.

En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,

Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;

Recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo

Y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo.

Este sol te protege y te da calor,

Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,

Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad

Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.

En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,

Hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna

Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,

Pues por la mañana todo estará en calma.

Este sol te protege y te da calor,

Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor.

Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad

Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.

Ni Peeta puede evitar las lágrimas, nos volvemos a abrazar, hemos perdido a nuestro hijo, el niño que no debería haber tenido que participar en esta barbarie, pero lo hizo por que hace treinta años no quisimos que probaran su propia medicina, ahora, hemos perdido a un ser muy querido y no creo que podamos volver a soportarlo.

-Vamos preciosa, Katniss, por favor. –Dice Peeta, reprimiendo las lágrimas como puede-

-¡No! ¡No voy a dejar que se salgan con la suya! –Siento una arcada de nuevo como las anteriores pero mi rabia y sed de venganza no me deja admitirlo-

Comienzo a golpear el pecho de Peeta buscando apoyo en este momento que los dos estamos pasando y lo que encuentro es su pasividad al no pararme los golpes. Finnick mientras, se acerca a Prim y la abraza, solo quedan ellos.

-No quiero perderte Prim, hice una promesa a tu hermano y le prometí que te sacaría conmigo.

-¿Como vamos a hacerlo? –Responde limpiándose las lágrimas-

-Con el paquete que me dio tu hermano antes de la pelea contra Caín.

En ese momento suenan los dos cañonazos, correspondientes a las muertes de Caín y Cinna. Finnick abre el paquete y muestra lo que hay en el interior, son Jaulas de Noche. La sala de Patrocinadores sigue siendo un caos y una batalla campal, los agentes de la Paz intentan evitar un levantamiento y los chicos pretenden hacer lo mismo que nosotros.

-Levántalas, ¡que las vean!

-Si de verdad queréis a vuestro ganador, deberéis aceptarnos a los dos, de lo contrario…

Los dos se acercan las bayas a la boca, incluso llegan a meterlas dentro, cuando suena el himno y Julius anuncia los ganadores por la megafonía, Prim y Finnick, escupen automáticamente las bayas de la boca y se comprueban que no han tragado ninguna, posteriormente aún con lágrimas en la cara se abrazan y se besan, son los nuevos vencedores de los Juegos del Hambre, aparece un aerodeslizador y los recoge de la arena, y dos más recogen los cuerpos de nuestro hijo, Cinna y del profesional Caín. Corremos al lugar del desembarco y nos abrazamos a Prim y a Finnick. Vemos pasar los cuerpos sin vida de los dos, el cuerpo de Cinna mantiene esa sonrisa con la que ha muerto y el ramo de flores que Primrose Rue le ha hecho. Hemos perdido a nuestro hijo, no se si conseguiré superarlo, no quiero perder a nadie más y menos de esta forma. Pero ver los ojos de Peeta me hace comprender que esta vez la muerte de nuestro hijo no ha sido en vano, ha muerto heroicamente para salvar a su hermana.

18

Han pasado ya varias semanas desde el fatídico desenlace de los Septuagésimo Séptimos Juegos Del Hambre y todavía no puedo creer que nuestro amado hijo Cinna, no vuelva a entrar por la puerta del ático del centro de entrenamientos. Me despierto una vez más sobresaltada, y busco el calor de Peeta a mi lado, ahí le encuentro mirándome a los ojos, su mirada tierna y triste, pero a su vez, su forma de tocarme y acariciarme, besarme me da esperanza de que esto se acabe algún día.

-Preciosa, has vuelto a tener una pesadilla, ¿quieres que lo hablemos?

Yo niego con la cabeza, se que no es bueno que me lo calle, pero durante estas dos semanas solo veo una cosa en mis sueños, la pelea de Cinna con Caín y el verlo quemarse vivo, cuando mis injertos de piel que me hicieron me recuerdan esa sensación… El Distrito 12… El distrito de los chicos en Llamas.

En ese momento me sobresalto y siento otra arcada, me levanto apresuradamente de la cama y me dirijo al baño, donde caigo de rodillas ante la taza del wáter, como aquel día en los juegos. Vomito y se me vuelven a saltar las lágrimas "¿qué pasa, por que, por que siento esta cosa tan rara en mi cuerpo?"

-¿Katniss estás bien?

Oigo decir a Peeta golpeando la puerta del lavabo. Me incorporo como puedo y me sostengo en el lavabo.

-Estoy bien Peeta, solo ha sido un vómito. –Digo-

Cuando salgo del lavabo me está mirando a los ojos, y baja su mirada.

-No me fío, quiero que vayas al médico, esto ya no es normal.

-De acuerdo iré, avisa a Gelasia por favor.

-Iremos los dos Katniss.

Salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos al pasillo, sin desayunar siquiera, dirigiéndonos al centro de recuperación, allí llevan estas dos semanas PrimRose Rue y Finnick Odair Jr., recuperándose de las heridas de los juegos, llegamos al centro de recuperación y me vuelvo a marear, pero esta vez, parece ser solo un mareo sin importancia. Peeta me agarra firmemente y me acompaña a ver al doctor.

El doctor es un chico joven, no aparenta más de treinta años, pelo moreno y tez aceitunada, podría pasar perfectamente por un ciudadano de la veta, sobretodo con sus ojos grises.

-Peeta, Katniss, ¡que sorpresa!

Odio ese timbre de voz del Capitolio, me recuerda demasiado a Effie Trinkett, siempre hablaba de esa manera.

-Hola doctor. –Decimos-

-Pasad, sentaros. ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros?

-¿Cómo se encuentran los chicos? –Pregunto-

-Estan bastante bien, Finnick está casi curado, la única que se resiste más es Prim, aunque es normal, el shock ha sido muy duro.

-Estupendo, esperemos que pronto podamos tenerlos con nosotros. –Dice Peeta frunciendo el ceño-

-Por supuesto, yo creo que en una semana más podrán salir de aquí. Pero Peeta te veo angustiado, de hecho más de lo normal. ¿Qué te preocupa?

Veo como Peeta asiente y me mira a los ojos.

-Desde la mitad de los juegos a Katniss le vienen sucediendo extraños mareos y arcadas, ella ha dado la culpa a algo que ha comido, pero hoy mismo ha tenido que salir de la cama rápidamente para ir al lavabo a vomitar, me gustaría poder eliminar sospechas y que no sea nada grave.

-Ya le tengo dicho que no es nada…

-Katniss no insistas, te haremos unas pruebas para estar seguros, quizas son los nervios de la situación, pero vamos a estar seguros de ello.

Frunzo el ceño y a regañadientes acepto.

-Vamos te llevare y te harán unas analíticas y unas pruebas. Llamare a una de mis ayudantes para que acompañe.

Entra una chica con el pelo rojizo, delgada y alta, me hace una seña y me lleva con ella, mientras Peeta se queda en el despacho del doctor.

-¿Te apetece ver a los chicos Peeta?

-Por supuesto, ha sido mejor que no venga ella, no se como se lo tomará.

Los dos se levantan y se dirigen a la sala de recuperación, allí tratan a Finnick de la herida de la espalda.

-Hemos tenido que quitarle un trozo de carne la más dañada, y le hemos hecho un injerto.

-Y Prim?

-Ahora mismo está con el equipo de recuperación, lo más facil ha sido recuperar el peso y la masa que habia perdido en los juegos, pero…

La mirada de Peeta se endurece.

-Pero… ¿qué?

-El daño psicológico de la muerte de su hermano ha sido muy duro, más de lo esperado, los compañeros ya no saben como tratarla y tampoco saben si llegará a recuperar perfectamente la cordura.

Peeta rompe a llorar, está claro que ha estado guardándose todos esos sentimientos para sí mismo y ver a Prim de esta forma ha podido con él.

-Me… gustaria probar algo. –Consigue decir, secandose las lagrimas-

-¿El qué Peeta?

-Cuando el Capitolio me capturó hace veitinueve años, me tuvieron secuestrado y me modificaron los recuerdos, pero gracias los compañeros y a Katniss pude recuperar todos esos recuerdos con el juego del real o no.

-¿Entonces crees que funcionaria, Peeta?

-No lo se, pero cuando estén listos quiero probarlo, además ¿estará a punto para las entrevistas?

-Mientras no le pregunten por ciertos datos… si.

Al cabo de unas horas, me llevan de vuelta con Peeta, me lo encuentro cabizbajo ante la habitación de Primrose enseguida sé que algo no va bien.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me lo vas a contar o empezamos con tus secretos?

Peeta me cuenta todo lo de Prim, me estremezco y me pongo a llorar, me lanzo a su cuello y estamos así casi cinco minutos, cinco largos minutos.

-Creo que el juego del real o no podría funcionar, ¿si funcionó conmigo por que no iba a funcionar con ella?

Asiento y en ese momento vemos aparecer a Annie Cresta, se acerca a nosotros y tras ella viene Johanna trayendo a trompicones a otra mujer. Annie y yo nos abrazamos y posteriormente Johanna me abraza, al retirarse hace pasar adelante a la otra mujer, no la reconozco pero si Johanna la ha traído es por que ha de ser importante.

-¡Vamos, habla! -Chilla Johanna-

Miro a Peeta buscando una respuesta pero veo que tampoco recuerda quien es con exactitud.

-Katniss, Peeta, se que no me vais a creer, pero… de verdad siento lo de Cinna.

Frunzo el ceño, no reconozco a esta persona y no me gusta que me traten así sin antes decirme quien es.

-Gracias, pero ahora mismo no te reconozco. –Digo encogiendo los hombros-

En ese momento Peeta chasquea los dedos y exclama.

-¡Enobaria!

¿Pero que diablos está diciendo? No puede ser Enobaria, pero me giro hacia Annie y veo que cuando Peeta exclama ella mira a la mujer y la reconoce, Annie me asiente y Johanna me suelta su mejor frase y suelta una carcajada.

-¡Vamos descerebrada! ¿Es que no la reconoces?

-No la había reconocido, ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Me adelanto y me abrazo a ella, mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo siento mucho Katniss de verdad, siento todo lo que ha pasado y la muerte de tu hijo, además Caín no debería haber dicho esas palabras en la entrevista. Pero ya sabes que no tengo la culpa, aún así no he tenido valor de venir antes a hablar con vosotros.

-Ni lo hubiera tenido si no la traigo yo… -Replica Johanna, cruzando los brazos-

Todos dejamos escapar una risa ahogada, desde luego Johanna tiene salidas para todo en cualquier momento.

-No te preocupes, sabemos que no es tu culpa. –Responde Peeta-

-Se que no es el momento oportuno pero quiero reconocer que fue un… un… gran combate.

-Gracias, Caín también estuvo bien. –Consigo decir con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Pero… esto no debería haber pasado. Si hubiéramos hecho… -Peeta no acaba la frase, oímos por megafonía como nos llaman del despacho del doctor-

-¿Qué pasa descerebrada?

-Aún no lo sabemos, llevo semanas con náuseas y vómitos, ya me pasó durante los juegos y no se me ha pasado, ¿os parece bien que nos veamos en nuestro apartamento del centro de entrenamiento? –Respondo-

-De acuerdo, nos veremos ahí. –Responde Annie-

Nos volvemos al despacho del doctor, y avisamos a su ayudante de que nos ha llamado, ella nos hace sentar en las sillas de la sala contigua y nos pide que esperemos, y vuelve al despacho. A los pocos minutos aparece el doctor y nos pide que entremos.

-Bueno Katniss, he revisado tus pruebas, y aparte de que tienes tus hormonas muy aceleradas, puedo decirte que….

-Lo de las hormonas ya lo imaginaba. –Respondo-

-Es cierto lo comentó Gelasia. –Finaliza Peeta-

No sabemos que es lo que pasa, de repente el doctor se calla y está así durante un largo período de tiempo, en ese momento recibe una llamada y suelta los papeles, boca abajo en el escritorio, atendiendo la llamada.

-Esta espera me está matando…

-Paciencia, preciosa.

Pasan los minutos y cuelga el teléfono, levanta su mirada y se dirige a nosotros.

-Lo siento era importante, se trataba de los compañeros que tratan a Prim, me han asegurado que podrá salir hoy mismo, parece que ha mejorado, en cuanto a Finnick debería estar un día más aquí.

Asentimos y vemos que vuelve a callarse tomando los papeles de su escritorio y repasándolos una vez más.

-¡Por favor, Doctor! ¡Dígalo de una maldita vez! –Exclamo-

Los dos se echan a reír, creo que no había visto a Peeta reír de esa forma desde hace mucho tiempo.

-De acuerdo, -responde el doctor- estos análisis y esta ecografía que encargué que te hicieran revelan un par de datos muy importantes.

Se levanta y se acerca aun monitor de ordenador, nos indica que vayamos con el y nos toca la camilla para que tomemos asiento. Enciende la pantalla y nos muestra el resultado de la ecografía.

-Como podéis ver, aquí y aquí, tenemos estos dos trazos que se mueven.

-¿Pero eso son? –Cuestiona Peeta-

Así es Peeta, Katniss está embarazada, y puedo decir que de gemelos y los dos son chicos.

La cara de Peeta y la mía se transmuta, la pena acumulada todos estos días, semanas se aleja hasta casi desaparecer, nos abrazamos y nos ponemos a llorar.

-¡¿Peeta, lo has oído?! ¡Vamos a ser padres, otra vez!

-No puedes haberme dado una alegría más inmensa, preciosa, esto significa que… la muerte de Cinna no ha sido en balde, y ¡que podremos volver a intentarlo con ellos!

Seguimos abrazados y nos besamos, uno de esos largos besos que nos dábamos hace ya tiempo en el tren y en todos lados.

-Tengo que decir que estás de un mes Katniss.

-¿Entonces esto ocurrió…?

Los dos nos miramos, sabemos perfectamente cuando ocurrió, esa noche en el tren, cuando veníamos hacia el capitolio para los Juegos.

Nos separamos y nos giramos al doctor, le damos la mano y el me besa en la mejilla.

-Katniss, se que esto no os podrá quitar el dolor de la muerte de vuestro hijo, pero quizás pueda apagarlo, aunque sea un poco.

-La muerte de Cinna fue una muerte por proteger a su hermana doctor, no se olvide de eso, nosotros no vamos a olvidar tan fácilmente. La noticia del embarazo nos da la oportunidad de volver a empezar y de seguir la vida, pero le repito, nosotros no olvidamos.

Salimos del centro de recuperación y nos encontramos otra sorpresa, vemos a Prim y a Finnick fuera de las camas y sus habitaciones, vestidos y listos para salir. Nos giramos y vemos al doctor, quien nos asiente.

-Al final me han dado el alta, me han dicho que debo mantener el injerto tapado unos cuantos días más, pero que me puedo ir.

-Prim, tu hermano juró protegerte. ¿Real o no? –Cuestiona Peeta-

-Real. –Responde-

-Prim, tu hermano murió por vosotros, dio su vida por vosotros. ¿Real o no? –Pregunto-

-Real. –Asiente-

-Prim, tenemos algo que decirte.

Sentamos a los chicos en unos bancos de piedra en el exterior del centro de recuperación y les contamos lo del embarazo, los ojos de Prim se pierden en mi mirada y me responde:

-Mamá, Papá, nosotros no olvidamos lo que le han hecho a Cinna. ¿Real o no?

Nos miramos a los ojos, y Finnick entrega a Peeta el brazalete de Cinna, se saca el sinsajo del bolsillo y Peeta se lo coloca a Prim en el hombro derecho y el brazalete en la muñeca izquierda, hace lo mismo con mi sinsajo de oro, que llevaba en el bolsillo derecho de su americana y me lo coloca en el vestido, Finnick se pone el brazalete en la muñeca izquierda y respondemos:

-Real

19

Volvemos al centro de entrenamiento, donde nos esperan los demás, aún llevamos nuestros símbolos cuando entramos y llegamos al Penthouse o ático del centro de entrenamiento, cuando vemos en el salón a Gelasia, Dreama, Annie, Johanna y Enobaria, entramos y nos acercamos a la mesa, Prim y Finnick se sientan al lado de Peeta y yo al otro lado de la pareja, mientras que Annie, Johanna y Enobaria se sientan justo en frente.

Finnick toma la cara de Prim y le dice:

-Me amas, ¿real o no?

-Real –Responde-

Y los dos se funden en un largo beso, parece que Prim ha mejorado mucho y el juego de real o no; ha sido una buena idea.

-Debemos pensar en las entrevistas a los vencedores, se harán dentro de dos días y debemos prepararnos. –Dice Gelasia-

En ese momento se gira hacia nosotros y se lanza a mi cuello poniéndose a llorar, la puedo entender, habían hecho un vínculo muy fuerte con nosotros y con nuestros hijos.

-No te preocupes Gelasia, sabemos que es muy duro para vosotros y para nosotros más, pero tenemos otra noticia que daros. –Digo, dándole unos toquecitos a la espalda para calmarla-

-¿Una noticia? –Cuestiona Annie-

Los dos nos miramos y asentimos, nuestras caras rebosan de alegría puedo sentirlo y nos giramos a ellas.

-Oh… vamos ¡descerebrada! Dilo ya.

-Estoy embarazada.

El Penthouse es una fiesta, todos saltan de alegría y nos abrazan, todos… menos una persona. Enobaria, está muy afectada por el desenlace de los juegos, de hecho dudo que hubiera querido esa batalla campal de su tributo con Cinna, además nos tiene un cariño especial desde que Finnick le dijo el plan hace veintinueve años.

-Vamos Enobaria, anímate, ya te has disculpado, además no tuvieron más remedio que acabar como acabaron. –Responde Peeta, alargándole la mano.-

Ella la toma, devolviéndole la sonrisa a Peeta.

-Vamos chicos, pensad en que hemos tenido una durísima pérdida, es verdad. Nosotros pretendíamos sacar a nuestros hijos de la arena… pero no ha podido ser.

No entiendo como puedo estar tan entera, he perdido a mi hijo, pero me da la sensación que he ganado otro hijo sin esperarlo aunque no sea de mi propia sangre, y encima estoy esperando otros dos del amor apasionado de Peeta. De repente miro los ojos de Prim, esa mirada es de reproche, ¿pero que nos reprocha?

-¿Qué te ocurre Prim?

-Mamá, Cinna ha muerto, ¿real o no?

Su pregunta me estremece, noto como mi alegría desaparece, no se responderle, no puedo, no debo, no quiero responderle, pero ella repite.

-Mamá, Cinna ha muerto, ¿real o no?

Sigo muda, el doctor ha dicho que hay que ir con mucho cuidado con lo que le respondemos…. Pero ella grita.

-¡Real o no!

Todos callamos, se acabó la fiesta, han caído todos sentados en la mesa del apartamento y miro a Peeta.

-Real Prim, pero murió para salvaros a vosotros, el no hubiera querido que estuviéramos tristes por haber muerto así…. ¿Real o no? –Responde Peeta-

Prim se mantiene callada un tiempo, hasta que Finnick la arropa con sus brazos y le asiente, responden los dos.

-Real.

-Entonces alegra esa cara Prim, que a Cinna no le gustarla verte así, hazlo por él.

Peeta se acerca a los dos chicos abriendo los brazos y tomándolos apretándolos a su pecho, cambia su semblante y sonríe.

-Entiendo tu postura Prim, pero entiéndenos, estas dos vidas que lleva tu madre en su interior, han sido un cambio por la triste desaparición de tu hermano en los Juegos, y tienes razón la familia Mellark Everdeen no olvidamos ni olvidaremos nunca. ¿Lo entiendes? –Finaliza Peeta-

Ella asiente y Finnick la acompaña, es duro pero debemos empezar a prepararlos para las entrevistas, aunque si digo la verdad, no tengo ninguna gana de hablar de los modelitos que van a llevar, ya que, por primera vez en años…, en décadas, el Distrito 12 solo tiene un ganador y eso a mí me enfurece y me entristece.

-Katniss, Peeta, hemos pensado con Enobaria, Johanna, Gelasia y Dreama, que los trajes de Finnick y Primrose Rue, deberían ser los mismos, tal y como lo hubierais hecho si los ganadores hubieran sido Prim y Cinna. –Dice Annie-

Peeta y yo nos miramos, no entiendo el por qué de este cambio.

No puedo resistirlo y veo que Peeta tampoco, nos abrazamos de nuevo mientras Peeta recoge el brazalete de oro puro de Cinna y lo observa desde sus ojos azules brillantes, con la mano tras mi cabeza, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y noto que los suyos también, notamos que alguien se nos acerca y nos abraza por encima de nuestros hombros, es Gelasia, la pobre no puede reprimir las lágrimas.

-Era tan joven, tan lleno de vida, tan… fuerte. –Dice-

Al final nos suelta y noto como ahogo un chillido, pero no consigo decir nada por que noto los labios de Peeta en los míos, nos fundimos en uno de esos melosos y sentimentales besos que siempre me ha dado en cualquier momento y noto como baja una de sus manos hasta apoyarse en mi estómago.

-Vamos a hacerlo por ellos, por Cinna, vamos a vengarnos. –Asevera Peeta-

-¿Pero como? –Respondo-

-Confía en mi, preciosa.

Nos separamos y Gelasia vuelve a su silla, toma uno de los pañuelos que le trae el Avox que nos sirve y toma asiento, Nos giramos y pedimos a los chicos que nos acompañen, Peeta se pone el brazal en su muñeca derecha y toma el suyo propio y se lo pone a la izquierda

-Muy bien, pero a partir de ahora nosotros tomaremos la decisión de cómo queremos que vayan, esto tiene que ser una chispa que prenda en la revolución que se armó con la muerte de Cinna.

-¿Qué deseas Peeta? –Responde Dreama-

-Quiero que los vistáis como nos vistieron a nosotros en las primeras entrevistas.

Me sobresalto, eso no me lo esperaba, y no sé si quiero ver a Prim con más llamas y sobretodo con mi vestido rojo. Y a Finnick, con ese traje rojo y negro con las llamas en las mangas… no, no los veo.

-Pero… Peeta.

Se gira hacia mi y me lanza una de sus miradas de reproche, me ha dolido hasta el fondo de mi corazón, pero se que no es a mí a quien me reprocha si no a todo el Capitolio.

-¡No hay peros que valgan! –Exclama y golpea a uno de los jarrones de la mesa, el cual se estrella en el suelo y se rompe en mil pedazos-, quiero que sientan las llamas que encendieron hace unas semanas y lo van a empezar a pagar, vaya si lo pagarán, ¡mañana en las entrevistas será el primer paso!

El Avox se acerca a la mesa para recoger el jarrón, pero Peeta le hace una señal con las cejas y las arquea, mueve su cabeza y el Avox vuelve a su sitio. Me he asustado, no había visto a Peeta tan enfadado como ahora desde hace ya meses, no lo culpo, tiene razón.

-De acuerdo, Peeta, así lo haremos, añadiremos las llamas también a los puños de la americana de Finnick, y vosotros hemos pensado….

-¡Nosotros iremos como ellos! –Grita- Nada de dos ropas distintas, puede ser que Finnick sea del cuatro, pero esto es una venganza y él está vivo por que mi hijo murió por ellos.

-Tranquilízate Peeta, entiendo tu postura, pero tienes que calmarte.

-Papa… vamos a vengar la muerte de Cinna, ¿real o no?

Nos giramos, pero esta vez lo hacemos todos, de forma unísona respondemos, es la primera vez que estamos tan de acuerdo en algo.

-¡Real!

-De acuerdo, necesitamos descansar pero antes, venid chicos. ¿Me permites Annie? Les quiero ayudar para mañana y prefiero hacerlo yo. –Dice Peeta-

-Por supuesto.

-Bien chicos, mañana es la entrevista de los campeones, y después la coronación, para acabar nos dirigiremos a casa, todos. Cuando os pregunten, por favor, decid que no podíais vivir sin el otro y que Cinna lo sabia, y que las bayas lo hicisteis por que preferíais morir antes de estar sin el otro.

Me absorto en mis recuerdos, esas palabras son las mismas que me dijo Haymitch tras los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre. ¿Es tan posible que los chicos deban vivir, o, mejor dicho, deban seguir viviendo esta barbarie como la vivimos el resto de nuestras familias y Peeta y yo? Los chicos asienten, no ponen pegas.

-Otra cosa Gelasia, Dreama, aseguraros de que nos suben a los cuatro y aseguraos que ellos lleven los símbolos en primer plano, nosotros haremos lo mismo. –Asevera Peeta-

Nos vamos a dormir, bueno a decir verdad… lo intentamos, pero a mi me es imposible, y esta noche no es por una pesadilla ya que el tener a Peeta a mi lado hace que esas cosas no sean tan… tan… reincidentes. Pero si que veo a Cinna en el 12, cuando nos entregan su baúl, en ese momento me despierto aterrada y me levanto, Peeta se da cuenta y me dice:

-¿Otra pesadilla?

-A decir verdad un sueño, pero al final se ha tornado en pesadilla… pero voy a tomar un poco el aire.

-Espérame, quiero ir contigo a mi me hará bien, también.

Subimos las escaleras que nos llevan al tejado del Penthouse y nos sentamos en el jardín donde hicimos aquel picnic la noche del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco en los Septuagésimo Quintos Juegos del Hambre.

-¿Qué hemos hecho mal Peeta?

-Solo una cosa, no matar a esos dos cuando tuvimos oportunidad. Pero te prometo una cosa, si por mala suerte hay que volver a los juegos, te prometo, te juro, que Prim no volverá sola.

-No, eso no Peeta, no quiero perderos a ninguno de los dos, además ¿quien dice que tengamos que volver?

-Ella deberá volver el año que viene, como mentora al menos, y si eso pasa estaré a su lado para ayudarla.

Asiento, tiene razón, ellos serán mentores a partir de ahora, pero deberemos ayudarles al menos en lo que podamos. La noche es larguísima, al menos se nos hace larguísima.

Se hacen las siete de la mañana han pasado ya un mes y varías semanas desde que llegáramos al Capitolio y aún no me acostumbro a los berridos de Satis, quien golpea con entusiasmo la puerta y nos repite que hoy será un día, muy, muy importante.

-Por un momento creía que sería Effie. - Digo-

Peeta me mira y nos echamos a reír, nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al comedor para desayunar, pero en lugar de eso nos encontramos a todos ya vestidos para la ocasión y a Gelasia y Dreama sosteniendo los trajes nuestros, nos giramos hacia los sofás de la derecha y ahí están, no parecen los mismos, tal y como Peeta había querido, están magníficos, además del brazalete le han puesto en la americana un botón con un tridente a Finnick como símbolo de su distrito.

-¡Vamos, vamos! Ellos ya han desayunado y vamos justos de tiempo, ¡daros prisa! –Replica Satis-

-Oh… vamos Satis, ¡déjanos disfrutar de esta vista! –Chilla Peeta-

Acabamos por sentarnos y desayunar, los chicos mientras se muestran enamorados, es la misma mirada y acciones que veíamos con Cinna y Alicia, "suspiro".

-Vamos animate, vamos a vestirnos para la ocasión. –Asevera Peeta-

Una vez listos nos dirigimos al teatro, donde realizarán las entrevistas, llegamos y nos hacen pasar hacia los bastidores, allí esperaremos a que nos llamen. Pasan los minutos y a las doce en punto del mediodía oímos la música en el teatro, y la voz de Julius C. Flinckerman animando al público. Vamos saliendo, el primer grupo es el grupo de estilistas, quienes se llevan la gran ovación por los trajes que hicieron, posteriormente Satis, y luego nosotros, dejamos un espacio de quince escalones para los chicos quienes salen los últimos, salimos y nos damos la mano, la alzamos y la gente no se cansa de vitorearnos, pero el momento más grande es cuando salen los chicos, la gente empieza a vitorear el nombre de Cinna.

-Cinna, Cinna, Cinna.

Puedo ver en los ojos de Prim que resiste las lágrimas.

-Se fuerte. -Digo-

Bajan con sus manos juntas y hacen una entrada triunfal en el escenario. Julius se les acerca y le toma la mano derecha a Prim, quien accede pero no suelta a Finnick, pero le manda una mirada de reproche a Julius, aunque entiende que él no tiene culpa de nada.

-Sentaos, por favor.

Pero el teatro es una olla a presión los gritos de Cinna, llevan el auditorio y a Julius le cuesta poder empezar.

-Bueno Prim, ante todo, ¿como te encuentras?

Nos mira y asentimos.

-Buenos días Julius, bueno de animo bien y de salud, gracias por preguntar.

-¿Y tu Finnick?

Puedo ver como Finnick se muerde los labios para no responder, de hecho no dice nada.

-Esta va a ser un poco dura para ti Prim, pero entenderás que la tengo que hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

Prim solo asiente mirándonos.

Julius respira hondo, se nota que la siguiente pregunta le cae peor a el que a nosotros.

-Cuando, tu hermano, -toma la mano de Prim y empieza a acariciarla previendo su nerviosismo- se suicidó para salvaros, ¿que sentiste?

Prim respira hondo, sabe lo que debe responder, y lo hace.

-Mi hermano no se suicidó, murió para salvarnos a nosotros, él, él… es un héroe.

El público enloquece, está claro que no esperaban esa respuesta, parece que se va a producir otro levantamiento aquí dentro y Julius se apresura a calmar el ambiente.

-Finnick y cuando tomasteis la decisión… ¿que os corría por la cabeza?

-Creo que ya sabes la respuesta, no podríamos vivir el uno sin el otro, la quiero más que a nada en este mundo y jamás dejaré que nada, ni nadie le haga daño.

Lo ha hecho, ha soltado una bomba que podría encender un fuego, unas llamas que… podrían servirnos a nosotros, pero… Julius dice.

-Bueno ahora ya para acabar, ¿que haréis en vuestras vidas? Por que sois de distritos diferentes y…

-Julius eso es cosa nuestra y de nuestras familias, pero te diré solo una cosa. –Interrumpe Prim-

-Si, dime Prim.

-La familia Mellark Everdeen y la familia Odair Cresta, y creo que puedo hablar por el resto de mentores amigos de nuestros padres, nuestras familias y es que quede bien claro… ¡nunca olvidaremos lo que le han hecho a Cinna Mellark Everdeen! ¿Me has entendido bien? ¡Nunca!

Julius se queda de piedra, eso no se lo esperaba y ahora, sí, lo han hecho, no hay quien pare los gritos y la jauría humana del auditorio, ahora más que nunca se ha encendido una chispa, una nueva chispa.

-Bueno chicos, enhorabuena, ahora os dirigiréis al Capitolio y ahí recibiréis vuestras coronas.

Nos montamos en el coche que tenemos fuera del auditorio, nos cuesta unos veinticinco minutos para poder llegar al coche, cosa que a Satis ya le remuerde por que no cumplimos…. Su horario.

Cuando llegamos el Presidente y su Vicepresidente, nos esperan fuera y nos acompañan al palco, el mismo que subimos Peeta y yo y les colocan dos coronas doradas en las cabezas, Præses mira el sinsajo de Prim y le dice:

-Un precioso animal.

-Gracias es el símbolo de mi madre y de mi distrito.-Responde sin mirarle a los ojos-

Se dirige a Finnick y éste hace lo mismo.

-Bonito Brazal.

Finnick alza la otra mano, la derecha… y responde.

-Este era de mi amigo, su hermano, muerto. Es un símbolo de su padre, Peeta Mellark, y también de la gente del 12. –Responde sin mirarle tampoco a los ojos.

Entonces Prim se olvida de los protocolos y se acerca a los dos, diciéndoles:

-Recordad… que nosotros… no olvidamos.

Se quedan de piedra y los chicos bajan, nos volvemos al tren, donde al día siguiente vamos a volver al distrito, y por supuesto a enterrar a Cinna, su cuerpo debe haber llegado ya al doce.

20

Volvemos al tren, en la estación nos despedimos de Dreama y de Gelasia, quedamos para volver a vernos el año que viene para la gira de la Victoria, al final Annie ha pedido que Gelasia sea el estilista de Finnick, quizás por el aprecio que tiene hacia nosotros o quizás y solo quizás por la muerte de Cinna. Entramos en el tren y nos acomodamos, cuando estamos a punto de arrancar vemos como pasan corriendo Annie y Finnick y piden al maquinista que pare el transporte, salimos y nos acercamos a la puerta del vagón.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Creo que es mejor que te sientes, Finnick tiene algo que deciros.

Me siento y Peeta me mira a los ojos….

-Adelante Finnick ¿qué querías decirnos? –Responde Peeta-

-Como sabéis estoy enamorado de Prim y ella de mí. Así que he pensado… he hablado como mi madre, de una cuestión, me gustaría… bueno… -se sonroja-

-Vamos Finnick, no mordemos. –Afirma Peeta con una sonrisa-

-He pensado que quiero venir a… bueno… vivir al 12, quiero vivir toda mi vida con Prim, y ella echara de menos a su hermano.

Los dos nos miramos, esas palabras nos han venido de sopetón, no las esperábamos. Esto podría ser otro motivo de venganza para el Capitolio contra las dos familias, pero ¿que más da? Ya han cumplido su venganza, nuestro hijo ha muerto, pero al fin y al cabo ha muerto para poder salvarles a ellos, nos miramos con Annie y vemos como Prim se lanza a los brazos de Finnick, no hay duda, ella siente lo mismo que el chico siente por ella.

-Está bien, hemos perdido a un hijo, pero vamos a ganar a otro y esperamos dos más, así que, bienvenidos a la familia Annie. –Responde Peeta-

Mis ojos están empañados en lágrimas, no puedo evitarlo, Finnick es tan dulce como era su padre, y encima, sabe que nuestro hijo se sacrificó para salvarles a ellos, de nuevo el Distrito 12 se ve enmarcado en unos nuevos amantes trágicos, y esta vez, más que nunca, son trágicos por la muerte de nuestro hijo. Nos reunimos todos en el vagón comedor comunitario, elli encontramos otra sorpresa, los demás mentores de los tributos están reunidos, y nos unimos a ellos.

-Pero… que ¿estáis haciendo aquí? -rechino-

-Qué pasa descerebrada, ¿te crees que íbamos a dejaros solos en el entierro de vuestro hijo? –Responde Johanna-

-Pero…

-No hay peros que valgan, vuestros hijos son importantes para todos y para todo lo que ha de venir y para y por siempre estaremos unidos a vosotros.

Peeta y yo nos miramos, a que se ¿ha querido referir Johanna con que nuestros hijos son importantes? Tendrá que ver en algo la chispa que ha encendido Prim y la que encendió Cinna ¿en sus últimos combates?

Si es verdad que hay otra revolución armándose en secreto el Capitolio lo tendrá previsto y no funcionará como lo hizo hace treinta años, o quizás si, no lo sabemos. Pero lo que es seguro es que nosotros no podemos olvidar lo que ha pasado y vamos a luchar y a vengarnos por todo esto.

Pasamos horas con los otros mentores, hemos dejado a los chicos al margen en el Vagón número 12 de este tren, preferimos que no se enteren de lo que estamos hablando aquí.

-Os aviso, -dice Johanna- tenemos entendido que los del 13 están preparando algo especial.

-¿Como de especial? –Responde Annie-

-Intentarán retomar el Capitolio, una vez más. No se sabe ni como ni cuando, pero lo harán.

-¿Y de nuevo estaremos nosotros en el centro de la tormenta? Me niego. Me niego a tomar parte otra vez de una revolución, por la anterior he perdido a un hijo. –Miro a Peeta- Mejor dicho. Hemos perdido a un hijo.

-¿Esto no se puede arreglar de otra forma? Además no es el momento de hablar de revoluciones, aún no hemos enterrado a Cinna y Katniss está embarazada, creo que no es el momento más oportuno.

Peeta tiene razón, el dolor sigue yendo por dentro, a pesar de que sabemos por que murio, el dolor está ahí, que podemos hacer, más que llorarle y enterrarle cuando lleguemos al 12.

-Peeta, podemos… ¿hablar?

-Por supuesto, preciosa.

Nos separamos un poco de los demás y nos sentamos en una mesa que hay justo al lado de nosotros a unos metros. Y nos sentamos.

-No puedo convertirme de nuevo en el Sinsajo, Peeta, lo siento. No puedo.

-Vamos, preciosa, puedes hacerlo, pero no ahora, lo haremos más adelante, por ahora hay que rehacer nuestras vidas, nos encargaremos de esos dos más adelante.

Me toca el vientre con su mano fuerte y cálida y me llena de esperanza, le entiendo, las dos vidas que llevo en mi interior pueden cambiar el transcurso de todo.

-Muy bien de acuerdo, el Capitolio debe pagar, pero no por ahora. –Respondo-

Los demás mentores van bajando en sus respectivos distritos, Johanna se dirige a nosotros y se vuelve a sentar a nuestro lado.

-Lo siento, yo no me voy hasta que hayáis enterrado a vuestro hijo.

-Gracias Johanna. –Respondo-

Peeta se lanza a sus brazos, con los ojos empañados con más lágrimas, el siempre ha sido fuerte para estas cosas, pero con Johanna siempre ha sido algo… especial.

-Significa mucho para los dos Johanna.

-¡Lo hago más por ti que por la descerebrada! –Grita girándose hacia mí y soltando una carcajada-

Consigue hacernos reír, incluso Prim, ha alegrado su cara, aunque sigue aferrada a Finnick. Con restos de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Llegamos al distrito 12 en cuestión de horas y al llegar al 12 nos encontramos que los Mentores nos están esperando todos en el cementerio, en la cripta familiar donde están enterrados los cuerpos de mi padre, mi madre, mi hermana Prim y la familia de Peeta, al fondo, la cripta dedicada a Haymitch.

Estamos todos reunidos y llega Gale de la aldea de los Vencedores, viene con mi viejo arco y mis flechas y el cuchillo largo de Peeta, detrás de él vemos a todo el distrito que acude en masa para ver el entierro de nuestro querido Cinna Mellark Everdeen y para estar a nuestro lado en estos duros momentos.

La ceremonia la oficia el Jefe de los Agentes de la Paz, Flavius, dicha ceremonia es corta, entiende el dolor que sufrimos y decide ir rápido pero mantener el sentimiento en ella.

Media horita después el Jefe Flavius acaba, y pasamos a enterrar a nuestro hijo.

-¿Qué pensáis hacer ahora? –Pregunta Johanna-

Prim da un paso adelante y dice lo que creo que todos estamos pensando.

-Preparar la venganza, por supuesto, no creo que mis padres se queden parados sin hacer nada. Cinna era mi hermano.

-Es verdad, pero debemos prepararla bien, tengo la sensación de que el Capitolio no va a dejar que nos salgamos con la nuestra y menos tras el desenlace de los Juegos. –Responde Peeta-

Todos asentimos y nos vamos a nuestra casa de la aldea de los vencedores. A Finnick y a Annie les toca la que está contigua a la nuestra, Ahora el Distrito 12 se podría considerar como un profesional, ya que Finnick es del Distrito 4 y ese distrito es uno de los Profesionales, pero el Capitolio no lo permitiría nunca en la vida, pero Finnick será una gran ayuda para Prim y sobretodo para nosotros.

-Si me permitís quiero quedarme con el brazalete de Cinna y el mío. –Dice-

-Adelante, ahora deberías poder considerarte de la familia Mellark Everdeen, -Dice Peeta, observando desde arriba a Prim, quien sonríe abiertamente.

-Gracias Sr. Mellark.- Responde-

-Oh… no. Sr. No. Llámame Peeta por favor, eso me hace parecer más viejo de lo que soy. Ja, ja, ja.

Entramos en la casa de Annie y Finnick y les ayudamos a establecerse.

-Hem… Finnick, disculpa ¿podemos hablar un momento? –Dice Peeta-

Lo miro con cara extrañada….

-¿Y ahora que diablos te pasa?

-Tranquila, no es nada. –Responde guiñándome un ojo-

Salen fuera y se ponen a charlar.

-Esto es embarazoso Finnick, pero quería pedirte un favor.

-Tú dirás Peeta.

-A mí edad aún no aprendí a nadar… ¿podrías enseñarme en el lago que hay en el bosque? –Pregunto, sonrojándome-

Puedo verlos desde aquí, Peeta acaba de sonrojarse, y no puedo reprimir una sonrisa, creo que se, lo que le está pidiendo…

-No te preocupes Peeta, claro que te enseñaré. –Responde Finnick, devolviéndole la sonrisa-

Vuelven a entrar y nos sentamos juntos.

-Esta bien chicos, a partir de ahora, entre juegos y juegos tendréis el Tour de la Victoria, os iremos ayudando en lo que podamos. Pero solo queremos que tengáis en cuenta una cosa. Pase lo que pase a partir de ahora. Las llamas de la venganza seguirán prendiendo en nuestras casas y nuestras familias.

Fin del Primer Libro


End file.
